The Dimension Walker: In the World of RC:9GN
by Dork Asian
Summary: Avril Burgundy lived a normal life in the small town of Hayward, California. She had high school drama and teenager problems. Avril could always depend on her best friends, Alice Kingfisher and Ally Σοφία. But, she and her friends fell down a rabbit and learned the truth. Now, they just have to stop their favorite cartoon from being destroyed by defeating an evil sorcerer.
1. The Prologue

**_The Dimension Walker: In the World of RC:9GN_**

**~The Prologue: Falling Down the Rabbit Hole~**

**A/N: Hayward, California is an actually city. I was born there, but I moved. The Hayward, California of my series is not the same Hayward. I only used the name, not the real city. So, if you're from California or Hayward and the things I talk about Hayward will be wrong later on. Ya know, because I'm not talking about the _real_ Hayward.**

…..

If you are reading this, then you are now screwed up. There's no turning back now. You are in for a world of trouble. I wrote this in my point of view and third person so that you not only get to know me, but you will also learn the truth. I have to warn you: once you start reading this, it will not be an easy journey for you.

You will learn the truth about everything. You will learn about how I got dragged into a world of magic, science, and wars. You will learn what reality really means. And, you will learn something that many people, even the world leaders, do not even know a thing about. You will learn what's really going on every single day.

Good luck, and try to keep your sanity. It's going to help you in the long run.

…..

My name is Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy.

Yes, I have a very interesting yet ordinary name. I'm fourteen years old and I used to live a normal life. I live in this small town called Hayward, California. I have a mom, a dad, and a little brother. I had two best friends, some school buddies, and a few enemies. I basically live a normal, American teenage life. Only a few interesting things has ever happened to me. Like, I fell down a well, drowned, and then came back to life (I'll explain later); I sometimes have mood swings and blackouts; I scared a bully with a skeleton (don't ask; it'll be explained later on); and my boyfriend died (we'll get to that later on). Other than that, I'm pretty boring.

But, the summer after freshman year everything changed.

I was at my house with my two best friends: Alice and Ally. We had known each other since we were seven. I met them when I was playing in the park. I found Ally and we went to climb the trees in the park. When we climbed the trees, we found Alice hanging from a tree branch, singing some Disney song. From then on, we kind of stuck together and became best friends forever. I was really glad they were my friends.

Ally's full name is actually Alison Monica Σοφία. Σοφία (pronounced 'Sofía') means 'wisdom' in Greek. My best friend is a Greek American. It's awesome, if I do say so myself. Ally is a really pretty girl. Her chestnut-brown hair with natural amber highlights was always perfectly curled and went pass her shoulders. Her round, owlish eyes were pure brown and sparkled in the sunlight. She had a slim, curvy frame, fair skin, and round face. She always wears designer clothes and her family is rich and fancy. But, don't let that pretty, rich girl look fool you. Ally is intelligent, independent, level-headed, and the geek of the group.

Alice Madeline Kingfisher is Alice's full. Alice told me her family is from England and Scotland, which is pretty cool. Alice is pretty like Ally, too. Her dark, yellow-blonde hair was always straight and reached down to her mid-back. She was slim, lean frame, had peachy skin, and her face was round. Her light blue eyes were round and always had that crazy, silly gleam in them. Alice was neither poor nor rich, but middle class like me. She always wears whatever clothes were comfortable and matches her mood. Alice was fun, random, crazy, and odd personality. She was the crazy girl of the group, the one me and Ally had to watch over.

I had pretty cool friends. But, I bet your wondering what's so special about me? As I said before, I'm not special. My friends tell me I'm really special and prettier than they are. I don't believe them, though.

I'm a mutt. My mom's side of the family comes from all over the world and my dad's side of the family comes from Europe, making my family tree big and complicated. I'm tall with a slim, lithe body. My face is heart-shaped and my lips are kinda full and rosy colored. My skin is (according to them) creamy, snow-white. My round eyes were rich, dark brown. My hair is dark brown and goes past the middle of my back, almost to the small of my back. I always wear tomboy/girly-girl clothing. I'm a little weird, dorky, a die-hard fangirl, and the kinda girl who always got your back.

So, I was with my friends at my house. We were in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV, like what all teenagers do on a Sunday morning during the summer. Of course, we were watching cartoons, not MTV or any other shows regular teenagers watch. What were we watching, you ask? Oh, just some awesome cartoon series called "Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja".

Of course, we just had to be interrupted by my annoying little brother, Carter Burgundy. All you need to know about him is that he's eleven and he is obsessed with karate. He stood in front of the TV, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Avril," Carter said, "it's my turn to watch! I need to catch up with some 'Kickin' It' episodes!"

"No way, bugger," Alice said, narrowing her eyes at my brother. "We have scheduled a RC9GN marathon and some girl time!"

"Carter," I said, "I _told_ you this yesterday. I called dibs on the TV. Mom and Dad were there when I called it!"

Carter walked up to me on my spot on the couch, and glared at me. I glared back at him. Soon, we were having a sibling stare-off. Ally was quiet the whole time, sitting on the couch and eating all of the popcorn. Alice sat next to her, eating all of the chips. After what seemed like a decade, I gave up and groaned.

"Fine," I said, "you win. Go watch your stupid, mother-fucking show."

"Language, sister dear," Carter said with an impish smirk.

I so wanted to strangle the little idiot, but then I will get in deep trouble with my parents. And no way in hell I want to make my parents upset with me. With a sigh, I got up and walked out of the room. Ally and Alice walked behind me, frowning with disappointment.

"What are we going to do now?" Ally asked.

"How about we hike through Fairytale Woods?" I asked.

I grabbed my messenger bag, and slung it over my shoulder. Giving them a smile, I headed to the front door. They both grabbed their bags, and followed my lead.

We were out the door, not knowing what will happen next.

….

We were deep in the woods when we came across the Old Lady Willow, a weeping willow tree that has been in Hayward since the town's founding. There, under the tree, was a large rabbit hole. Ally kneeled down, and examined the hole. Touching the tree roots around the hole, Ally hummed and stood up.

"I say this hole is about one to two feet wide," Ally hypothesized. "A rabbit hole this size is not natural, no rabbit can make a hole this big."

"Unless it's a mutant rabbit with amazing digging power," Alice said.

"Yeah…no," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well," Ally continued, "whatever made it, we'll never know. What we do know is that this hole was made recently, I say about a week ago."

"Whatever Ms. Detective," I said, waving Ally off. "All I want to know is how deep it is."

I kneeled down in front of the hole, and peered into it. At first glance, all I saw was dirt and tree roots. But, as I kept looking down, I saw nothing but darkness. I sucked in my breath, I kept looking in. Suddenly, I felt something grab my wrist and I felt I was being pulled in. I backed up, but the force kept pulling me in. I looked over my shoulder, and cried out.

"Ally! Alice! HELP!"

My brunette and blonde friends whipped around, and their eyes went wide. They rushed over to me, and tired to pull me away from the hole. But, of course, the mysterious force kept pulling me in, not daring to stop. My friends tried again and again to pull me away, but soon they were pulling me in.

"Avril," said Ally, "we're going to fall in!"

"No we're not," I said. "We are not going to fa—AHHHHHHHH!"

We were soon pulled in, falling down the rabbit hole. We screamed, falling down into the darkness. Above us, the circle of light was getting smaller and smaller as we kept falling down, down, down. The air was frigid and pierced my skin like ice dagger.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Ally. "There's swirling red portal down there!"

I barely registered what Ally just had said. My eyes were getting heavy, and my body went slack. I didn't know why I was getting so sleepy at the moment, but I knew it wasn't the right time. But the sleepiness was winning, and my eyes were slowly close. My friends were screaming and freaking out, but I couldn't reassure them.

Soon, the weariness overwhelmed me and I was out like a light.

….

**This is the revision of Chapter One. I rewrote it so because the original one was rushed, sloppy, and not what I wanted to write. I hope you like this better than the original one! Sorry if this was short! I wanted to keep the length the same as the original, but have more detail.**

**Review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Your fellow author/fangirl,**

**Dork Asian**


	2. Avril in Norrisville

**~Avril in Norrisville~**

….

You know what's it like to fall down a rabbit hole then wake up in a ditch? Of course you don't, you're one of the lucky ones who don't have weird stuff happen to them. Anyway, I blacked out while falling down the cartoony rabbit hole. We were falling for what felt like hours. Then, we hit something hard.

I woke up when I heard two voices, Ally and Alice's voices. Ally sounded like she was really confused and Alice sounded like her usual self; mad and happy.

"Hey Ally, do you think we ended up in Underland? Oooh! Can we go meet the Mad Hatter or the White Queen? Please, please, and please!?"

"Alice! We don't know where we are or what got us here! What if we ended up in the Hunger Games or a place overrun with zombies?"

I could hear Alice groaning and probably making her signature pout. I slowly got up, and faced my two best friends. They turned their heads when I spoke.

"Ouch, I think I hit a rock and got a concussion. Cool!"

Ally and Alice turned around, and ran towards me. They gave me a bone-crushing hug that I nearly died because of it.

"Guys, I love the hug and all, but…YOU'RE CRUSHING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

They let go, knowing when I yell, you get the hell out of the way. I stood up, grabbing my messenger bag, and putting on my back. I know, a messenger bag is suppose to be like a purse and you put it across your body like a purse, but I call my purple backpack a messenger bag because of all of the things that I put in it. Like a messenger bag I see girls have, it has all the things I need in a pinch.

I looked around, seeing nothing but dirt walls. I was freaking out inside. How were we supposed to get out if we can't find a way out of this hole? I made sure my friends had on their messenger bags, though Ally kept saying they were backpacks, and lead them to a wall. I tried climbing, but there was no way I could climb without support of a rock or root sticking out. I sighed, and puffed my cheeks in frustration. Ally rubbed her chin, and then she yelled, making me and Alice jump up in surprise.

"HELP! ANY SHOOB OUT THERE?! WE'RE TRAPPED DOWN HERE IN THIS HOLE AND WE CAN'T FIND A WAY OUT! SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"ALLY!"

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her like a ragdoll.

"You scared the crap out of me! Never yell like that again, woman!"

I let go of her, my frown that you should fear was on my face. Ally held her head before she glared at me.

"What the hell? I was yelling to get some help! What if someone was around? We wouldn't know if we don't try calling out!"

I scoffed before looking at Alice. She was looking up, and she was pointing at something. Ally and I raised an eyebrow at her before we looked up. Peering down, a figure was looking at us. The figure kneeled down, and yelled back.

"Hey! You guys need help?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well no derp, pointdexter! What did you think my smartass friend, Ally-"

"Hey!"

"-called for help by yelling at the top her lungs?!"

I could picture the face the figure was making. I could hear a sighed, followed by a chuckle. Then, he spoke again.

"Don't worry! I got a rope in my backpack!"

We waited for a few moments before a rope fell down. Alice was the first one climbing the rope. I'm guessing since she thinks she's _the _Alice, she has a thing against rabbit holes. Ally went after her, and I followed behind Ally.

I got to the tope when I saw the figure that helped us out was a boy. He had Tyrian-purple hair, sapphire-blue eyes, and kinda pale skin. He wore a red shirt with this white line that curled up into a nine, black skinny jeans, slate-grey hoodie, and Tyrian-purple high-tops. Wait…I know that appearance anywhere…

"Who are you?"

I could tell Ally was fighting the urge to smack Alice behind the head when Alice asked that question. The boy smiled with uncertainty.

"The name's Randy, Randy Cunningham."

…..

I could tell we were on the verge of fangirling out. We were meeting our favorite cartoon character in the flesh! I mean, he's right in front of us! Wouldn't you freak out if you met your favorite character in the flesh? Here he was, living and breathing right in front of me. I was squealing on the inside, but I was cool on the outside.

"Cool, I'm Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy. The blonde is Alice Madeline Kingfisher and the brunette is Alison Monica Maryland."

"Nice to meet you guys."

Randy examined us, probably because he has a _thing_ about new kids since the Franz Nukid incident. Yeesh, that's the reason why I don't say "hallo" to any new kids at my school. At first, I thought he was going to ask us questions that concern the Ninja, but he didn't

"Where did you get your clothes?"

Alice laughed, oblivious to the fact that we should talk about our home dimension, the Reality Dimension as I like to call it.

"Well, I got my clothes at Macy's, Ally got hers at Wet Seal, and AD got her clothes at…where did you get your clothes again?"

"Um…I don't have the slightest clue."

"Aw well, don't you have-"

Ally quickly covered Alice's mouth. Mental note, give Ally a thank you and her songbook back after this. Randy looked at them, his eyebrow raised. I had to cover this mess up.

"Hey so Randy, do you know where Norrisville High is? We're new students from California and we just moved here due to…our parents transferring jobs."

At least it wasn't a totally lie. It's just the truth, stretched out. Thankfully, Randy bought it, like the clueless dork he is. He showed us the way to school, which wasn't that far. Apparently, we were in the forest behind the school, a forest near the swamp.

We walked behind Randy. Ally was thinking about the logic in this adventure, Alice was asking Randy questions (ones that didn't focus on the show), and I was looking at Randy. We fell down a rabbit hole, found a large filled with doors, fell down another rabbit hole, and ended up in our favorite cartoon. Um, I don't think Ally will ever find the logic in this adventure anytime soon. At all.

We entered the school, gaining looks from the ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth graders. Some were glares, some were stares, and others were looks of interest. Ally held the straps of her backpack tightly, Alice waved at some of the people, and I was so nervous, I didn't know where I was going. I bumped into…Heidi Weinerman. Oh shit.

The ever perky red-head gave me a smile as she looked at Randy.

"Sandy, who are the new girls?"

"Randy, it's Randy, always has been. And they are Ally, Alice, and Avril."

Ally gave a shy smile, but I know she was about to bite her hair. Alice gave her eager smile. I, on the other hand, pulled on my hood and stuff my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"Aw, looks like two of them are shy. Don't worry, I'll change that."

Oh no, here it comes.

Heidi put on her hat with the camera attached to it and the monitors on the screens in the hallways turned on.

"What up, Norrisville! It's your favorite girl on the air, H-dubs! Looks like we got three new girls on the scene. Meet Alice Kingfisher, Alison Maryland, and Avril-Drew Burgundy!"

She pointed the camera at us, making us uncomfortable. We started muttering under our breaths.

"She's just like the Holley from the newspaper club."

"You got that right."

"No, she's worst, since she's a junior."

We all nodded, and looked at the camera. Alice pushed me forward, and everyone stared at us. I swear, I wanted to push her down the rabbit hole and hope she did ended up in Wonderland.

I took in a deep breath, and remembered what my mom always said.

_Be yourself because everyone else is taken._

"Um, hi? I-I'm Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, but everyone calls me Avril, Drew, or AD. The brunette is Alison Monica Maryland, but she goes by Ally. The blond is Alice Madeline Kingfisher. We're from Hayward, California. And…we gotta go. SEE YA!"

I grabbed Ally and Alice's hand and ran off; earning looks from…well…basically everyone. We kept running until we reached the library. I quietly led them to the back and hid behind the shelves. We sat down at a table, rummaging through our backpacks. Ally pulled out her phone, Alice pulled out her iPad, and I pulled out my iPhone 5s.

"It says on the school website that we came in a few days after the students' trip to McFist Industries, meaning we came after the season one finale. So, we won't be messing with any episodes."

I nodded at Ally, happy she knew what to look up.

"It says on the wiki that season two won't come out until September-ish. It's June, so we're good."

I nodded at Alice, glad she was obsessed with the show's wiki. I was on my phone, re-watching the season finale. I have to admit, the season finale really is one of my least favorite episodes. I mean, Randy and Howard messed up the past, though they did fix it, they still messed it up. There was never supposed to be two ninjas to defeat the Sorcerer. Only First Ninja was supposed to imprison him. I could go on with my many problems with the season finale, but I don't want to bore you.

Anyway, we were still looking everything up when Alice let out a quiet squeal. Me and Ally turned our heads and gave her a glare.

"What?"

"Ally, AD, I just found something big on the wiki!"

Alice showed us the screen of her iPad, and we nearly gasped. On blog that had real spoilers, we saw a picture of the Sorcerer in his clothes he wore when fighting First Ninja inside the Nomicon. In his hands, was a glowing green orb.

"The Chaos Pearl…"

Alice nodded.

"Guys, this is a screen cap from an upcoming episode, the one with Booray."

Ally paled, and I tried to keep it together. Just as we were about to share a group scream, a loud crash was heard from outside. We instantly shut off our devices, stuffed them in our backpacks, and headed outside.

…..

Outside, the Ninja was fighting a group of chainsaw werewolves. Everyone was gathered, watching and cheering for their town protector. Ally and Alice cheered along, but I remained silent and frozen. Something in my gut told me to help him, but I didn't know whether or not to trust it.

"Ninja slice!"

Ninja's Ninjato (katanas are used by samurais and Ninjatos are used by ninjas) sliced through a werewolf's torso, severing it in half. Everyone cheered, but a vision came into my head. I instantly felt like someone was about to attack, so I ran. I ran through the crowd until I was on the other side, where only the Ninja and werewolves could see me. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew something was going to happen. Suddenly, I was grabbed by something. My eyes went wide.

Viceroy created another Krakenstein. And this time, he improved it.

….

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUNNNN! CLIFFHANGER AND A RETURN OF ONE OF VICEROY'S CREATION!**

**I got 48 views, 2 favorites, and 1 follow. But, alas, I only got one review from a guest. You know, reviews from readers make us authors very happy and we can get feedback from the people who enjoy reading our stories. Can I at least get about ten reviews before the fourth chapter? Please?**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. Carrie Crescent

**~Carrie Crescent~**

….

Of all the bad scenarios that could have happened while my friends and I were trapped in our favorite cartoons, I had to be capture by one of Viceroy's old creations. It couldn't have been me and my friends were in an episode and changed the WHOLE plot of the episode. It couldn't have been we were thrown to the first episode and prevented Randy from getting the mask.

But no, it just HAD to be me getting captured by Viceroy's old creations THAT HE IMPROVED! THAT HE FUCKING IMPROVED AND NOW IS GOING TO KILL ME AND THE NINJA! THANKS A LOT STUPID RABBIT HOLE THAT TRANSPORTED ME AND MY FRIENDS TO OUR FAVORITE CARTOON! Whoa…I gotta cool it with the captions…and now I'm breaking the fourth wall…I think…

Anyway, Krackenstein was holding me by the waist using his octopus (or is it squid?) arm. He gave out a roar, glowing green goo flying out of its mouth. The Ninja stopped fighting the chainsaw werewolves, and turned around.

"What the juice…?"

He looked up at Krackenstein and his eyes got impossibly wider. Everyone in the crowd stopped cheering, and looked at Krackenstein with scared and confused eyes. Ally and Alice were staring at me, almost on the verge of screaming. I struggled, but it was hopeless. But, I had the most stupidest idea in the world.

I grabbed a paper ninja star from my backpack that luckily was still on my back. I looked towards Krackenstein.

"Hey ugly!"

Krackenstein looked at me, and I narrowed my eyes until they were slits.

"Ninja star!"

I threw the ninja star, targeting its eye. The ninja star flew through the air, and it hit Krackenstein right in the eye. Krackenstein roared in pain and dropped me. I quickly landed on my feet and stared at the monster. Any sane person would have run away and yelled for the Ninja to help, but I lost my sanity the moment I turned ten. I smirked at Krackenstein and gloated.

"Ha! I'm not even a ninja and I still pwned you, you shithead!"

That's when my luck just ran out. Krackenstein pulled out the ninja star, and looked at me with a murderous look. I gulped, and started running.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Krackenstein roared, and started chasing after me. The whole crowd of students went into a panic and started running like it was the end of the world. I would have laughed at them for being cowards, but I had more pressing matters to worry about.

As I was running through the crowd of scared high school kids, Krackenstein was following behind me. I tripped and fell into a corner. I think this corner I'm in was the corner Theresa was in when Psycho-Bot was chasing her. Aw, who cares!

I slowly got up, and turned around. I was staring at Krackenstein, and he so wanted to kill me. I backed up until I hit the wall behind me. I was cornered, and oh-so dead. I started panicking.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you a shithead and ugly and for throwing that ninja star at your eye. _Buuuuttt_, in my defense, I had to protect myself from a…oh I don't know…MONSTER!"

Krackenstein only grinned as it raised its arms, ready to punch me to a pulp. But, luck would have it; I was rescued by a certain hero who his enemy calls Pajama-Face.

"Ninja new girl save!"

Ninja jumped on Krackenstein's head and landed by my side. He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist, and threw his ninja scarf. I closed my eyes, not because I was scared, but I was so-o-o wanted to cry. Why? Well, when I meet my favorite characters, I either fangirl out, faint, get shy, or cry. Right now, I wanted to cry so badly. Ninja was holding me and saving my ass! Now, if only I could kiss him without him knowing…

Me and Ninja landed on the roof. Before he could go back and fight Krackenstein, I gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh crap, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Gah! You're kinda…crushing…ME!"

I didn't listen as I held him, but I heard two screams. I pulled away and looked down. Krackenstein had Ally and Alice cornered and was about to tear them to shreds. My eyes widen, and I turned to the Ninja.

But, he left.

…

It took me awhile to find the door that led to a staircase, frankly because I was freaking out about my friends. But, I managed to find it and quickly run down it. The staircase led me to a hallway, which was empty. Papers were scattered and the air felt cold. I couldn't help but shiver. I walked around, looking at the lockers and other stuff that was in the halls. But, what caught my eye was this girl standing by locker thirteen.

She was my height, but a couple inches taller. She had curly black hair that reached down to her waist and the ends of her hair and bangs were dyed deep purple. Her skin was peachy and she had freckles that dotted her cheeks, but the freckles looked as if they were fading. What startled me were her eyes. Her eyes were dark purple with black flecks. The girl wore ripped black skinny jeans, purple short-sleeve shirt that showed her mid-riff, black motorcycle boots, and a leather jacket. She played with her necklace, which really clashed with her tough-girl outfit.

Her necklace had a silver chain and hanging on that chain was a sparkling amethyst gem in the shape of an oval. The gem seemed to be alive, since it was glowing like the Nomicon.

She looked at me, and smiled.

"So, what took you so long?"

"What? Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes as she came over to me. I wanted to run away, but something about her was very…familiar. She placed her hands on her hips as she stared at me.

"I'm Carrie, Carrie Crescent."

I looked at Carrie, my eyebrow raised. Her name is Carrie Crescent? Crescent? Really? What is she, a werewolf or the girl version of Austin Moon? I held back a laugh, which ended up me snickering loudly. Carrie scowled and roughly punched me on the arm. I yelped in pain and rubbed my arm. I shot Carrie an annoyed look, but all she gave me was a smug smirk.

"I must say, you are not what we expected, Avril-Drew."

"How do—"

"I know a lot about you. Your name is Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, eldest daughter in the Burgundy family. You have a younger brother named Carter Cameron Burgundy who is eleven years old. Your parents are Robert Alvin Burgundy and Renee Demetria Hood. You live in Hayward, California in the United States of America. You are a freshman at Thurman White High and you have the best grades in your class, well, second to Erin Goldberg. You are best friends with Alison Monica Maryland and Alice Madeline Kingfisher. You have been best friends with them since preschool. And, you are not normal."

I stared at her, dumbfounded. It was quiet for a few moments before I finally found my voice.

"Um, do you have to state that I'm not normal?"

Carrie shook her head before turning around. She started walking away, but I followed after her. I walked behind her, an angry expression on my face.

"Oh, why didn't your mother tell you? It was only a matter of time before you came of age."

"What didn't my mother tell me? A matter of time until what? What in the name of Norisu is going on?!"

Carrie turned around and glared at me. I quickly shut my mouth. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying her best not to lash out. After a few moments, she spoke again.

"If you really want to know, meet me here at locker thirteen at 6:00 pm and bring your friends. Now, you better find your friends."

Carrie walked away, the sound of her boots hitting the floor echoed throughout the empty halls. I stood there for a few moments, and then ran off.

…

While I was having a lovely conversation with Carrie, Ninja saved my friends and chopped Krackenstein to a million pieces. Everyone came out of there hiding places and started cheering for the Ninja. I came back when all the students were gathered and were listening to Principal Slimovitz blathering on about something.

I stood by Alice and Ally, whispering to them about what had happened to me. Everyone was too busy paying attention to notice us talking about…something.

"So, she just said to meet here at school at 6:00 pm and to bring us? That doesn't sound very safe, Avril."

"I know it does, Ally. But, something in my gut tells me she knows something. She might know why we're here! I mean, don't you want to know why and how we ended up here?"

Ally tapped her chin, and then nodded.

"So, what was here name?"

"Her name was Carrie Crescent, Alice."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"She sounds so…familiar…"

….

After school, we hid in the janitor's closet while everyone cleared out of the building. We waited for a bit, talking or going onto our devices. At last, the clock stroked 6:00, and we headed out.

At night, the school looked a bit scarier, considering the only light that was on was the moonlight streaming down through the windows. I tried not to trip or bump into something, but it was hard to see in the dark. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at locker thirteen, where Carrie was waiting for us. She was still in the clothes she wore when I met her, holding a flashlight in her hands.

"You came, Burgundy."

"Yeah, I came. Now, tell me what you promised."

Carrie chuckled as she turned her attention to the locker. She quickly put in the combination: 3, 13, and 23. The locker door creaked opened, and what was inside surprised me.

Normally, lockers would just be like normal lockers. But, locker thirteen was no ordinary locker. Inside the locker, was a long hallway dimly lit by torches on the hallway walls. The ground of the hallway was dirt and the walls were stone. Carrie motioned us to follow her, which we gladly did.

We all followed Carrie inside the locker, the locker door slamming shut behind us. We walked down the hallway, our footsteps echoing throughout the hallway. Alice stayed close to Ally, and Ally stayed close to me. Carrie was in front of us, walking calmly as if the hallway was just a normal thing to her. As we walked, Carrie talked. (Ha! A rhyme!)

"Let's start with the basics. Books, TV shows, cartoons, anime/manga, comics, video games, plays, movies, and misc share one thing in common: they all have their own dimensions. Each has a dimension that is real and has the characters people know and love living in them. They don't know the things that people from the Reality Dimension know about. They think their dimension is reality."

We nodded, understanding the logic. But, I still was very confused at the moment.

"The most powerful people or beings of those dimensions protect and know the truth. For example, you remember Wizards of Waverly Place? Well, some people in the Wizard World, like Professor Crumbs, know about their dimensions and others. Or, in Danny Phantom, Clockwork and the Overseers know about other dimensions. Organizations can also know about dimensions, like S.H.I.E.L.D. The most powerful people or beings must know this knowledge that I'm telling you in order to protect their home dimension and the one living in them."

"Are you from this dimension?"

Carrie shook her head, a pained look on her face. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. It was as if the mention of her home dimension pained her.

"No, I'm from another dimension. This is where the complications start. You see, there is a race of people called Dimension Walkers, or, as some people call them, Dimension Jumpers. Dimension Walkers can travel to all the dimensions using their powers or the Dimensional Portals, or Rabbit-Holes as we call them. Most Dimension Walkers live in the Reality Dimension and are summoned to help dimensions in need. Dimension Walkers have their own power class and clans. The highest power classes are Creator and Overseer. Dimension Walkers that are Creators can create things out of thin air and can use the powers of anyone from any dimensions. Overseers can watch over any dimensions by using their minds or a magic item and can change the course of events in a dimension. But, no one can be Creator or Overseer."

"Why not?"

"Because those powers are only to be used by The Creator and The Overseer, the two brothers who belong to the Dimensional Council. They created the class of Dimension Walkers and they soon found out that the powers have use to the Dimensional Council only. So, Seer and Imaginer are the new highest classes. The lowest classes, that never changed, are Visioner and Dreamer."

"Seer and Visioner sound the same," said Ally. "And so does Imaginer and Dreamer."

Carrie gave a soft growl, but she kept a straight face.

"Visioners can receive visions about coming events in dimensions. That's it. Seers have visions too, but Seers have more too them. Seers can make their visions come true or prevent a vision from coming true. That's the difference. Imaginers can create anything, make anything, and so forth. As long as they have big imaginations, Imaginers can do anything. Dreamers are like Max from Shark-boy and Lava-girl. Dreamers, they can dream and make anything come true, in their sleep or with their eyes open. But, the difference between Dreamers and Imaginers is that what the Dreamers dream up can stay as long as they believe in that dream. Imaginers' creations can last for eternity, and it can also never fade."

"What about the clans?" Alice asked.

"The clans are usually made up of family. Dimension Walkers' clans consist of family, because the strongest bond there is family. Some clans are friends, like my family clan, the Crescents, are friends with the Cranes. And—"

"This is great information and all but…WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!"

We all stopped. Carrie turned around, and looked at me. By the look in her eyes, I could tell I was about to be told a soul-shocking secret.

"Avril, you're a Dimension Walker."

…

I stood there, totally mind blown. Me, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, as a Dimension Walker? That sounds like something out of a TV show or movie or a book. But, no, it was all too real. It was real and it was happening to me, not to someone else. Some would be think I was lucky, others would be envious. But, this was just…surreal.

"I'm…a Dimension Walker? How…?"

Carrie walked over to me, and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Your mom, Renee Hood, is a Dimension Walker, and so is you dad. But, your mom's family, the Hoods, is a much more powerful Dimension Walkers. The Hoods have been around for a long time and the power classes are mixed. Usually, in a clan, the whole family shares a power class. But, the Hoods have different power classes. Your dad, I believe, is a Giver, meaning he gives knowledge and wisdom to help dimensions. Your mom, however, has all the classes mixed in her due to the Hoods having different classes."

I looked down at the ground.

"So that means I might be mixed like my mom."

"Avril, it means you're definitely mixed like your mother. You're a Dimension Walker, and you're here in Dimension RC: 9GN for a reason. A Dimension Walker is sent to a dimension for a reason. That means; this is your first dimension mission."

I turned around, and started running away. This was all too much to process. I mean, this kind of thing belongs to a movie or book plot or a TV or cartoon series. This shouldn't be happening to me. I'm just a regular fourteen year old girl who's obsessed with fandoms and loves to fangirl out. I don't know how to use powers, operate weapons, or know the importance of the knowledge of dimensions! All I know is all the episodes of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, begging for the day Danny Phantom returns, and how to trick your brother into doing something you want him to do!

I heard Ally and Alice call my name, but I ignored them. I needed to be alone, I wanted to be alone. I don't want anyone near me or anyone to talk to me. I just need some alone time.

I kicked open the locker door. I looked around, and headed towards the exit. Once I got outside, I looked up at the nighttime sky. I took a deep breath.

And I ran away.

….

**Ye gods, these chapter was very hard to write! I kinda struggled a bit, so this took awhile. I hope I did well with this chapter, even though I know there might be some errors! I don't have a beta and I didn't look over it, so I know there are some errors!**

**Anyway, review, favorite, and follow please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**

**(*cough, cough* Gah! It smells like farts! *cough, cough* I knew I should have used my own smoke-bombs! *cough, cough*)**


	4. I Hate Train Rides

**~I Hate Train Rides~**

…

_(Third Person POV)_

It was a dark night. The moon was a delicate crescent and the stars twinkled. The Ninja, aka Randy Cunningham, was doing his nightly patrolling. He jumped from building to building, scanning the city for any odd activity. He landed on the roof of a building. Everything was quiet…too quiet.

Suddenly, a bright, blue light came from the alley next to the building Randy was on. Curious, he looked down, and saw a swirling blue portal appear. A figure in a navy-blue cloak came out, and landed on its feet. The figure looked around, and pulled out a shiny, gun-like object. As soon as he saw this, Randy pulled out his katana, and jumped down.

He accidently landed on a dumpster and ended up giving away his location. The figure wiped around, and pointed the gun-like object at the dumpster.

"Who's there?" asked the figure, who sounded like a girl. "I got an Icer and I'm not afraid to use it!"

An Icer? What's an "Icer"? Randy shook his head and jumped out of the dumpster. He got into battle stance.

"Put down the…erm, 'Icer' and no one gets hurt!"

"Please Ninja; you honestly think I would hurt the only hero that can defeat the Sorcerer in the Final Battle?"

Randy lowered his sword.

"How…how do you know that? Are you…from the future?"

The girl laughed.

"What? No, I'm not from the future. I'm from…somewhere else."

Randy shook his head, and pointed his sword at the girl.

"If you're not from the future, how did you know that? Do you work for McFist? Or, the Sorcerer? You better tell the truth, or I will…do something!"

The girl shook her head as she put away the icer. She turned around and started walking away. Randy narrowed his eyes and started running after her. He walked along side her as she checked her wristwatch. The girl looked at Randy, and frowned.

"Ninja, what do you want?"

"I'm not leaving until I find out who you are, where you come from, and what your deal is."

"You're _so _not serious," the girl said with a laugh.

Randy crossed his arms and gave the girl a look. She stopped laughing, and she frowned.

"Oh…you weren't kidding."

"No, no I wasn't."

The girl groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, what do you want to know first?"

"Your name and what you look like. So, take off the hood of your cloak and tell me who you are."

"Wow, you're so serious…"

She took off her hood, and Randy finally got a good look at the strange girl.

The girl was about his height, maybe an inch or two taller than him. She had long, dark brown hair that reached down past her shoulders and the ends of her hair and bangs were dyed midnight-blue. She had lightly tanned skin and had a very slim and athletic build. But, what captivated Randy were her eyes. Her eyes were a mixture of midnight-blue and navy-blue with black flecks.

She wore a navy-blue turtleneck dress, medium blue tights, and black ballet flats. Around her neck was a silver chain and attached to the chain was a sparkling navy-blue gem in the shape of an oval.

"I'm Natalia, Natalia Olivia Wayne."

Natalia gave a small smile before putting on the hood of her navy-blue cloak. Randy gave a smile back, then his gaze went to Natalia's wristwatch, which was beeping very loudly.

"Uh, Natalia?"

"What is it?"

"What does the beeping on your wristwatch mean?"

Natalia's eyes went wide as she pulled out the icer-gun, and held it the way policemen, policewomen, and detectives do in the movies and TV shows. Something shifted in the dark, and Randy could've sworn he saw a pair of red eyes peering out.

"Ninja get your sword out. That's the only weapon that will work against _them_."

"Who is 'them'?"

And then, a howl echoed through the streets of Norrisville.

…..

_(Back to Avril's POV)_

I walked through the streets of Norrisville, kicking a rock in front of me while tightly gripping the straps of my backpack.

I hate my life, you know? I never asked to be a Dimension Walker. I never wanted to be part of this race of people with really awesome powers. I mean, sure from time to time I wished I was in my favorite TV show, cartoon, movie, and book (especially book). But, in a way that doesn't involve this kind of stuff! Why couldn't a portal have opened in my bedroom and whisked me to this dimension? Or, my dad was a super smart scientist (FYI, he's a college professor that teaches Greek and Roman Mythology) and he created a locket that transported me to this dimension?

No, why didn't my parents tell me about our family's secret about us being Dimension Walkers? All my life, I lived like a normal girl, not knowing that my parents kept a humongous secret from me. Now look where their actions got me! I'm trapped in another dimension with my two best friends with some girl who told me the biggest secret my parents ever kept from me!

I sighed through my nose and gave the rock an extra large kick. The rock flew through the air, and hit something. A growl was followed after that.

I stopped in my tracks, and saw a hellhound the size of a rhino looming a few feet away from me. I tried to run away, but I was glued to where I was. I just kept staring as the hellhound fixed its eyes on me. It gave a soft growl before slowly prowling towards me.

I needed to get out of here! I needed to go back to my friends and Carrie and get the hell out of here!

Suddenly, a shot was fired, and a shining blue bullet flew the air. It whizzed past my ear, and nailed the hellhound right in the eye. The demon dog growled, and backed up. I turned around, but found no one. A honk was heard, and my gaze went to the street. On the street, was a black van. The van doors slid open, Ally and Alice appeared.

"AD! Get in here!"

I didn't need to think about it. I quickly got into the van, and sat next to my best friends. The door slammed shut, and the driver stepped on it. I sighed as I looked at my friends, who were holding onto their backpacks for dear life.

"Holy shit," muttered Ally. "There are a lot of monsters out here at night. And not the kind of monsters Viceroy and McFist would make."

"I know," said Alice. "Where did these things come from?"

"Another dimension," said the driver, who happened to be Carrie. "Someone must've opened the easy-access portals and sent them here. Oh shit…NATALIA!"

Carrie stepped on the gas, and I was sure we were breaking the speed limit. She turned the corner, and we almost fell off our seats.

We were heading towards a street…overrun by hellhounds, shadow wolves, and phantom-hounds. In the middle of it all, was a girl in a navy-blue cloak holding someone in her arms.

And that someone was the Ninja.

…..

Carrie rammed through the crowds of monsters, and stopped in front of the girl. Carrie looked at us, and narrowed her eyes.

"Open the door, help Natalia in, and make sure Randy's okay."

I nodded, and unbuckled my seatbelt. I slid the van door open, and looked at the girl, deemed Natalia, and Randy. She looked up, showing her midnight/navy-blue eyes with black flecks. She held Randy in her arms, her lightly tanned arms covered in scratches, cuts, and gashes.

"Get in!"

She didn't waste another second. She quickly picked up Randy bridal-style, and climbed on. I shut the door, and nodded towards Carrie. Carrie got the message, and stepped on the gas.

Natalia placed Randy in the backseat of the van, and buckled him up. She kneeled in front of him, and took off her hood.

Natalia had long, dark brown hair that went past her shoulders and the ends of her hair and bangs were dyed midnight-blue. She was very slim and had an athletic build. Her skin was lightly tanned and her eyes were a mixture of midnight-blue and navy-blue.

She wore a navy-blue turtleneck dress, medium blue tights, and black ballet flats. Around her neck was a silver chain and attached to the chain was a sparkling navy-blue gem in the shape of an oval.

She caught me staring, so she pulled on the hood of her cloak. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Um…hi. I'm Avril-Drew Burgundy."

"Natalia O. Wayne," she mumbled.

I sighed and went back to my seat. Alice looked out the window, while Ally was talking to Carrie.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Back to our camp," said Carrie. "First, we ditched this car I…er…_borrowed_ from someone. Then, we catch a train called the Walker Express. Next, we take it all the way to Camp Walker. Finally, we heal Randy and discuss some…things."

"Why are there a camp and a train called Walker?" asked Ally.

"There are named after the most famous Dimension Walker in history, Xavier Walker," explained Carrie. "The guy was a legend. He stopped the first Dimensional War. He created the Dimensional Bureau Investigation, or DBI, and the Covert Investigation Agency for Dimensional Crisis, or CIADC. And, he did it all before he turned eighteen. His family legacy lives on. The Walkers are cousins to the Hoods, your mom's family, Avril."

"So, does that mean my mom's family is only famous because they're cousins to the Walkers?" I asked.

"No, Hoods did amazing things as well. Not only they're mixed, they defeated an evil and sent _her _to Dimension X, the best prison in all of the infinite dimensions, and the…Multiverse I think."

"Who's 'her'?"

Carrie accidently jerked at the wheel, and we nearly swerved off the road. My friends screamed and I nearly cursed out loud.

"_Che diavolo*?!_" cried Natalia in Italian. "_Stai cercando di ucciderci*?!_"

"_Non, je ne suis pas*,_" shouted Carrie in French.

"Hey, hate to be rude, but…DON'T CURSE AT EACH OTHER WHEN CARRIE'S DRIVING! AND CARRIE!"

"What is it, Avril?" asked Carrie, her tone venomous.

"PADESTRIAN!"

A figure came into view, catching Carrie's attention. She screamed a curse word in French, and turned the wheel. The car swerved.

We screamed.

….

Mental note: Never, under any circumstance, EVER let Carrie drive while she is arguing with her friend (I think) Natalia. If you do, you better hold on for dear life and pray to God, or whoever you worship, and hope you won't get into a car accident. Because right now, we almost did.

Guess who was walking on the streets at night looking for his best bro? STUPID, FUCKING HOWARD WEINERMAN!

Carrie hit the brakes just in time before we hit the chubby teen. Howard flinched, and covered his face.

"Please! I'm too young to die!"

We all groaned. I opened the door, and dragged him inside. Howard was screaming his head off until he stopped Randy.

"Kidnappers! Why, I oughta—"

"SHUT UP, HOWARD," we all yelled, causing Randy to stir.

"Step on it," I said to Carrie, who gladly obliged.

As we drove, Alice and Ally explained everything (almost everything) to Howard while Natalia was nursing Randy. I climbed into the passenger seat next to the driver's seat. Carrie glanced at me, making her grip on the wheel tighten.

"What do you want, Avril?"

"Just want to sit here," I said. "Is that a crime?"

_"Imbécile," _Carrie muttered in French.

"I'm not an idiot!"

Carrie rolled her eyes as she continued to drive.

"So let me get this straight," said Howard. "You guys aren't from this 'dimension' and my best bro's life is a cartoon. You fell down a rabbit hole and ended up here and met these two other girls. Your friend here is a Dimension Walker, and so is the Goth/Punk looking girl and the girl who is looking at my bro like he's hot—"

Natalia blushed.

_"Je vais vous tuer, Howard*," _hissed Carrie, in French. "I am not goth, nor am I a punk!"

"Hey Weinerman," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Σκάσε!*" I yelled in Greek.

Howard grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes as my gaze went to the road in front of us. I gulped.

"I don't remember this from the show…"

Ahead of us, was an old-timey train station with people, mainly teens and kids, standing around waiting for the train to arrive. Carrie stopped the car, and climbed out.

…..

We walked around the station, getting looks from the kids and teens. Carrie and, surprisingly, Howard carried Randy. Natalia walked towards the ticket counter. At the counter, was a woman with blond hair with greens throughout her hair. Her eyes were an electric blue and her skin was tanned.

"Hello," she said with a chipper voice. "How many tickets?"

Natalia grabbed a blue rectangular card and placed it on the counter.

"I'll be using my unlimited pass card, ma'am," Natalia said. "The name's Natalia O. Wayne, daughter of Mr. O."

The woman paled.

"O-of course! Go right ahead."

Natalia gave a smug smile as she led us to some benches we could sit on while we wait for the train.

Howard whistled. "Dang, she looked scared juiceless."

Carrie scoffed.

"Her dad's Mr. O. Who wouldn't be scared shitless?"

"Shitless?"

I snorted. I wonder if Norrisville has ever heard a bad word. All they say is "what the juice?" or "that's shnasty!" and a bunch of other lingo. On the other hand, it is a kids' show and there should be no profanity.

"We shouldn't teach them _our _teenage slang," said Ally. "Or the episodes will be messed up."

"Save the profanity for the fanfictions!" said Alice while she put her fist in the air.

"Oh Alice," Ally and I said, shaking our heads.

"What does 'shitless' mean?" asked Howard.

"You shouldn't say that," said Natalia. "At all."

"But—"

"DON'T!"

"Fine."

…

After five minutes of waiting, the train came into the station. Everyone climbed on, and soon the station was empty, save for the ticket counter lady.

We got to our seats, me sitting with Alice and Ally and Carrie sitting next to Natalia in the seats that faced ours. Howard took Randy to the sleeping car. We all agreed. It's better to have his best friend explain everything than a complete stranger.

We sat in silence, leaving us to our own devices. Alice was watching some Harry Potter movie (she's a huge Harry Potter fan) on her iPad, Ally was reading "The Lost Hero" (she was a big PJO and HoO fan), Carrie and Natalia were deep in conversation. I looked at the window, bored out of her mind.

"It must bite that you're not watching your crush sleep," said Carrie.

"What?" I asked, whipping my attention to Carrie.

Carrie crossed her arms over her chest while Natalia holding back giggles by covering her mouth with her hand. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy is your crush, obviously. You love the show, so you have a crush on the main character like any other fangirl."

Before I could say anything, Alice cut in.

"Randy as Avril's crush?" she asked. "He's my crush!"

"True dat," said Ally as she flipped the page of her book.

"No, Avril's crush is Nico—"

"ALICE," I hissed at her.

Ally and Alice laughed before going to back to what they were doing. My cheeks must've turned pink because I was so embarrassed. Carrie raised an eyebrow while Natalia gave a smirk.

"Nico? Nico who? Is he from your dimension or from somewhere else?"

"It's none of your business."

"Nico," Carrie mused. "It's not from a cartoon or a TV show. Maybe a movie…"

"N-no," I stuttered.

"He's a book character then," said Carrie. "A book with a character by the name Nico…"

"Oh please," pleaded Natalia. "Tell us who is he!"

"No, I'm not telling you."

"We will explain everything before we get to camp and you can ask us any questions you want," Carrie said quickly.

I looked at them, narrowing my eyes until they were brown slits. Maybe…

"You swear?" I asked.

"We swear on anything you want us to swear on," said Natalia.

"Swear on your lives," I said, still narrowing my eyes.

"We swear on our lives," they said, irritated.

I smirked as I leaned back into my seat.

"Nico…none of ya business," I said, smugly.

Carrie and Natalia frowned as they started shouting in Italian and French. Dang, how did they know how to speak Italian and French? I huffed, and got out of my seat and started walking to the sleeping car to check on Randy and Howard.

"I hate train rides," I whispered, my voice full of venom.

…..

**Translation (courtesy of Google Translate):**

***(1): "Che diavolo" means "What the hell" in Italian.**

***(2): "Stai cercando di ucciderci?!" means "Are you trying to kill us?!" in Italian.**

***(3): "Non, je ne suis pas" means "No I am not" in French.**

***(4): "Je vais vous tuer, Howard" means "I will kill you, Howard" in French.**

***(5): "Σκάσε" means "Shut up" in Greek.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't think this was my best work. So, I apologize for this chapter and for any mistakes (grammatical, spelling, et cetera) that you see here. I promise the next chapter will be better than this one.**

**Also, can anyone guess whose Avril's crush is? I gave two hints: his name is Nico and he's from a book. Happy guessing!**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**


	5. Ally and Alice Fight,

**~Alice and Ally Fight, Avril Lashes Out, and a Short Encounter with Shadow People~**

…..

I walked to the sleeping car, which was the car behind us, so the walk was pretty short. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans as I approached the car. I slowly opened the door, and walked in.

Most of the beds in the sleeping car were unoccupied.

My gaze went to Howard, who was sleeping on a bed, and Randy, who was on the floor, clutching his Ninja mask in his hand. I growled, and walked over to them. I stood over Randy's sleeping body, and looked over at Howard. An idea popped into my head, making me grin impishly.

I kneeled down, and gave Randy a Wet-Willy. Randy got up, and looked up at me.

"What the juice was that for?!"

I ignored him and turned to Howard.

"Howard," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Randy and Heidi are making out."

He got up so fast; he hit his head on the roof of his box-like bed. He yelped and rubbed his head. He shot me a look.

"What. The. Juice?" said Howard. "Why would you say that?!"

"I don't like his sister!" cried Randy, throwing his arms in the air.

"It was the only thing I could think of that could wake him," I said with a shrug.

"That's not the only thing that could wake him/me!" yelled Randy and Howard in unison.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed through my nose.

"Just come on," I said.

…..

Back at our seats, Carrie and Natalia were talking to Ally and Alice. But, it didn't look good.

"We're _what_?" asked Ally. "No, no, that's not right. Avril's the only Dimension Walkers in our group!"

"I'm serious," said Natalia. "I can sense you are a Dimension Walker. Even you show signs of your class, Giver. Face it, Ally, you and Alice are Dimension Walkers.

"Hell no," said Ally. "You are not going to 'erase' us even if we're Dimension Walkers. I—"

"Ally," I said, sliding into my seat, "what the juice is going on?"

"They're telling us more about Dimension Walker," said Ally, angrily. "And then they told us about Alice and I being ones and we have to be 'erased' since we are 'special'."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Well," said Carrie, "when a person is a Dimension Walker in a family that has no history of Dimension Walkers, the person has to be taken to our camp and the memory of them is erased from their family to protect them. We DWs are really powerful, so we have to protect normal people."

"We can't leave our families!" yelled Ally. "I have my brothers to care about, a concert for choir to practice for, and grades to maintain. And Alice doesn't want to be a Dimension Walker! She has sisters to care for, a play to practice for, grades to boost, and—"

"Suck it up," said Alice in a serious tone, which cause me and Ally to look at her.

"What?" we asked.

Alice was always the easy-going, naïve, fun-loving, optimistic, and cheery girl. But, right now, she sounded so deadly serious, that I wasn't so sure if she was the Alice Kingfisher I know and love to death.

"I said suck it up," Alice said, this time in venomous voice. "This is the most awesome-est thing that has ever happened to us, and you're pushing it away like it's a disease! Have you ever thought that _I _would actually love to be a Dimension Walker? I may not know what I'm doing at times, but I know that I want to control _my _life, follow _my _heart, and make _my own _decisions! SO SUCK IT UP AND JUST BE HAPPY THAT WE GOT LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE DIMENSION WALKERS LIKE AVRIL! AT LEAST SHE'S NOT DRAGGING US INTO HER PROBLEMS!"

We (along with the entire train car) stared at Alice with astonishment. Ally just stuttered in disbelief. Then, without warning, an all out argument broke out. Ally and Alice were arguing, yelling at each other. Carrie, Natalia, Randy, and Howard stared at them, not sure what to do. That's when I snapped.

I mean, sure, I had anger (and emotional) issues and I lashed out at times. But, this time, this was completely different.

My eye twitched and I stood up. I clenched my fists at my sides and narrowed my eyes.

"Guys," I said, but it didn't get their attention.

Carrie and Natalia looked up, and they gasped for some reason.

"Guys," I said, my voice full of venom and poison.

Still, they didn't hear me. Randy and Howard, who were still standing, backed away. I just lost it.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

I felt the train stop abruptly. Everyone, but me, fell to the floor. I walked up to my friends, and gave them my deadly stare.

"YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS SO STUPID! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE THREE BEST FRIENDS, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET ALONG AND SUPPORT EACH OTHER! THIS BICKERING IS FUCKING STUPID AND THIS IS DAMN DIFFICULT TO BE THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU KEEP ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER LIKE THE GREEK GODS."

I turned around, and closed my eyes. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I GET THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A DIMENSION WALKER, ALLY. BUT DON'T DRAG ALICE INTO IT! AND ALICE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE HARSH ABOUT IT!"

"Avril," said Carrie, carefully. "Calm down, you need to calm—"

"SHUT IT, CARRIE!"

"Avril," Natalia tried. "You really should—"

"I…SAID…**SHUT**…_**UP!**_"

I stomped my foot, and suddenly ice went everywhere. Black and green mists flew around everywhere and I felt an earthquake coming. While everything was happening, I saw Ally and Alice looking at me with scared eyes…like I was doing all of this. But I wasn't!

Was I?

I shook that side aside. I looked at all the kids and teens, which turned out to be Dimension Walkers, and saw they were pointing guns at me. I held my hands in defense.

"I swear to God, I am not doing any of this!"

"Yeah right," said an Asian girl. "Then explain all of this ice and the fucking mist that's flying all around!"

"I…um…I…"

"She's definitely cargo," a Latino boy said. "Wonder where she's from."

"I am not…er…cargo! Just leave me alone!"

"Yeah…no," said a girl with a thick Italian accent.

"Hold up," said Carrie, who was now standing by my side. "She's not cargo, the purple-haired kid and the fat boy are!"

"Hey!" yelled Howard. "I'm not fat! I'm dangerously curvy!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Big H," said Randy, placing a hand on Howard's shoulder.

"Anyway," Natalia cut in, "Avril is a DW."

None of the kids lowered their weapons. They looked as if they still didn't believe us.

"What class is she?" asked the Latino boy.

"Mixed," said Carrie, "with traces of Creator."

"Creator," the Asian chick said with a laugh. "No way in Yomi she's got Creator in her."

Before the conversation got any farther, shouts in a different language came from outside. All the Dimension Walkers tensed up, and started gathering weapons and shouting to one another in Latin.

"_Parate arma*,_" said the Asian chick.

"_Adsunt*,_" whispered a little boy. "_Ego vere vix*._"

"_Lorem ipsum doctus in hoc*,_" reassured an older girl, probably the boy's sister.

"_Donec eget tueri non solum oneris*,_" hissed Natalia.

"_Didici haec, modo credant*,_" said the girl with the thick Italian accent.

Natalia sighed through her nose and said, "_Spero, Bianca. Et vade._*"

The girl dubbed Bianca nodded, and walked over to Randy and Howard. She talked to them, and then led them somewhere. I looked at Carrie, who shoved something in my hand. I looked down at my hand, and found a pen.

"Why are giving me a pen?" I asked.

"It's a weapon," said Carrie.

I looked over at Ally and Alice. Alice was given a bow and bag full of arrows and Ally was given a dagger with a long, black, and really sharp blade. I looked back at the pen, and frowned.

"Ally gets a dagger, Alice is given a bow and arrows, and I'm given a _freaking_ _pen_? How fair is that?"

Carrie rolled her eyes as she unsheathed a bronze knife from a pouch on her belt.

"Just click the goddamn pen and see what happens."

I muttered under my breath as I clicked the pen. The silver pen suddenly turned into a long, silver, gold, black, and bronze colored bo-staff. My eyes went wide.

"Oh my Ninja…THIS IS SO HONKING BRUCE!"

Carrie smirked. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on Randy? You talk just like him."

I narrowed my eyes and pointed the bo-staff at Carrie. She didn't flinch. She just gave me an intrigued look.

"Listen Crescent," I said. "One, Randy is Alice's crush. Two, I respect him and love his character, but not enough love for it to qualify it as a crush. And three, I ALREADY told you that I have a crush on someone else."

"Aw yes," said Carrie with a smirk. "The mysterious Nico from a book series. Why can't just tell me who it is? I swear on my life I won't tell anyone."

"No," I said. "I told Ally, and she started going on and on about how I could never get him because of his…secret."

"Is he gay?"

I huffed, and walked away. I heard Carrie laughing.

"Take that, Burgundy!" she yelled. "You just gave me another hint about who he is!"

"Go to Tartarus!" I yelled over my shoulder.

…

All the Dimension Walkers stepped out of the train, weapons at the ready. The train dropped us off in front of a forest. It was night, and the moon was a delicate crescent. The scent of pine trees invaded my nostrils. I saw the Bianca girl, the Latino boy, and the Asian girl run off somewhere with Randy and Howard, probably somewhere safe. I looked over at Ally and Alice, and caught them staring. They looked away, and started quietly talking to each other.

I couldn't help but feel mad. Why are they acting like that? Was it because what happened in the train? I didn't cause any of that!

Wait…did I do it?

I shook my head. Of course I didn't do it! But, Carrie said I was mixed with traces of Creator. What powers do Dimension Walkers that were Creators have? And, what makes Carrie think I have traces of Creator in me? I swear; I know for a fact I did not cause the…thing that happened on the train. What makes them think I caused it?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice I started walking ahead of everyone. I kept walking, wrapped up in my own thoughts. Suddenly, something whizzed past me. I jumped back in surprise. I clutched the bo-staff tightly, my eyes darting around.

The nighttime wind was ice-cold, making me shiver. Shadows danced in the moonlight and everything was calm and quiet. Call me crazy, but I get the feeling the shadows are not supposed to be dancing like…that. What if…?

_"What are you doing?" _asked a girl's voice.

I shivered. The girl's voice was soft, like a whisper, but it was raspy and haunting. Like, she was a ghost. And, she sounded like she was speaking Latin, but it sounded like something more…ancient.

I turned around, and I stumbled back.

Standing in front of me was a girl that looked like a living shadow/ghost. Her skin was a pale grey and her eyes were black, soulless orbs that looked like black marble in the moonlight. Her long, pitch black hair floated around her like flames. She wore a flowing, black dress with black ballet flats. She looked like she was around my age, so about fourteen or fifteen.

She stood right in front of me, her soulless eyes staring at my dark brown ones. She kept flickering like a flame, as if she was about to dissolve at any second. She slowly walked towards me, and reached her hand out. Her hand passed through my face, making me a bit alarmed.

_"Can you see me?" _she asked.

I nodded.

_"What are you?" _she asked, but her cheeks turned dark grey. _"I-I mean, _who _are you?"_

"Avril-Drew Burgundy," I said. "Who are you?"

_"Willow," _she said. _"My name is Willow Insomnia."_

"Insomnia? Why Insomnia?"

_"I am a Shadow Being. We're the reason the Bogyman legend was created. But, we don't terrorized people for fun; we feed off their fears from their nightmares and keep them from getting them ever again. And, Shadow Beings, like Shadow People and Shadow Creatures, don't sleep. It's useless to us."_

"Really," I said, lowering my staff.

_"Yes, I can go centuries, eons, and more without sleep. And I—"_

Shouts in Latin and in another language (probably the Shadow Beings' language) came from the other side of the forest. Willow and I turned our heads, and started running towards the shouting.

….

Dimension Walkers and Shadow People were shouting with each other. On the front line was Carrie, Natalia, and Bianca and a male Shadow Person. Natalia and Bianca were shouting in Italian, Carrie was shouting in French, and the male Shadow Person was shouting in his native tongue.

I couldn't help but listen to the way the Shadow People were talking. Their language sounded Latin, and yet…it wasn't. And I could understand them! Heck, I understood Latin, French, and Italian and spoke Greek for some reason! What the juice?

"Hey Willow?" I asked. "What are your people speaking?"

_"Rasp," _she said. _"It's our native language since the creation of shadows. It's a mixture of Latin and Ghost."_

"Ghost?"

_"What? Ghosts have their own language too."_

I nodded and walked towards Natalia, Carrie, and Bianca. I stopped when their argument got really intense.

"_Doveresti essere dalla vostra parte della foresta!*_" Bianca said.

"_Yoi Ombra gente non ascolta!*_" Natalia hissed.

"Hey guys," I tried to say.

But, of course, they continued to yell and argue with one another. I softly growled, and my grip on my bo-staff tightened so much, my whole hand turned white. Willow's eyes went wide, and she backed up and hid in the shadows.

_"Knock it off!" _I yelled in Rasp.

I blinked, realizing I just spoke in Rasp when I had no clue how to. Everyone stopped, and looked towards me. I felt the staff growing cold, but I ignored it. Everyone still was staring at me.

"What?" I spat out in fury.

"Avril," said Carrie, slowly approaching me. "Did you…just speak Rasp?"

"I don't know…maybe? But, you gotta stop fighting it's…"

I felt something burning in my chest, so I turned around, and breathed out slowly. I closed my eyes, and counted in my head. I was going to lash out. I had to keep calm. Then, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned my head. Bianca was there, her eyes full of worry.

"You okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

I broke away from her grip, and looked away.

"Just…just stay away."

I ran towards the forest, feeling something dark following me.

….

Okay, I know so far I'm sounding like a wussy girl who likes to run away constantly. But, how would you feel when you start feeling like you want to lash out and destroy everything in your path? Yeah, that's what I thought.

Anyway, I was walking by myself, feeling a frown on my face. I hardly ever frowned, since I wasn't the moody, Goth/Emo type girl who doesn't know how to handle her "feelings". I usually just take a chance, make a risk, and see where it takes me.

I laughed, realizing all of this was happening because of a chance I took and a risk I made. None of this would be happening if I hadn't dragged my friends to investigate the rabbit hole and ended up falling. Then, I frowned again and furrowed my eyebrows in thought.

What if _I _went by myself and ended up in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, with no friends by my side? Would I still have been captured by Krackenstein? Would I have met Randy Cunningham and him as the Ninja? Would I have met Carrie and Natalia? Would I have gotten Randy and Howard dragged into this mess?

Speaking of Randy and Howard, where were they? I didn't see them with the other Dimension Walkers. The ones that were escorting them were there, so why weren't they?

That's when I heard a familiar scream. I whipped my head, got my staff ready, and ran towards the direction the scream came from. I stopped at in front of a dirt road and saw four figures standing in a tall, grassy field on the other side of the road. Two of them were Randy and Howard, the other two I couldn't make out.

Howard was running towards a tall hill with an oak tree on the top, and I could tell he was scared shitless. At the grassy field, Randy was being beaten senseless by the two figures. They were taunting him in Latin…no…Rasp and beating him with their bare fists. Randy was defenseless, due to him not being in his Ninja suit. They must've ambushed him so fast; Randy didn't have time to put on the mask.

A familiar burning sensation returned in my chest and I could feel my eyes sting. And then, I lashed out.

And everything went black.

…

**Translations (courtesy of Google Translate):**

***(1): "Parate arma" means****"Prepare the weapons" in Latin.**

***(2): "Adsunt" means "They're here" in Latin.**

***(3): "Ego vere vix"****means "I'm really scared" in Latin.**

***(4): "Lorem ipsum doctus in hoc" means "We've been trained for this" in Latin.**

***(5): "Donec eget tueri non solum oneris" means****"We need to protect our cargo" in Latin.**

***(6): "Didici haec, modo credant" means****"I got this, just trust me" in Latin.**

***(7): "Spero, Bianca. Et vade" means "I trust you, Bianca. Go ahead" in Latin.**

***(8): "Doveresti essere dalla vostra parte della foresta" means****"You're supposed to be on your side of the forest" in Italian.**

***(9): "Yoi Ombra gente non ascolta" means "You Shadow People never listen" in Italian.**

**Did this feel rushed? Was this good? Did you guys like it? Tell me, please!**

**I hope this didn't have any grammatical, spelling, and any other kinds of errors in here. I try to look it over the best I could and to spot out all the errors. If there are errors still left over, I apologize!**

**Just some things you need to know my loyal readers! One, if you haven't notice, this story takes place during Avril, Alice, and Ally's summer vacation and they will be entering freshmen year at high school. Avril is the eldest in the group, since she's turning fifteen during the summer while Ally's turning fifteen during the fall and Alice will turn fifteen during winter break. **

**The next story in the "The Dimension Walker" series will be called "The Dimension Walker: Trapped in the Ghost Zone" and will take place during winter break. Yes, the next one will be about Avril and friends going to DP's dimension. I hope you DP fans will read that one and love it!**

**The third story in the series will be called "The Dimension Walker: Darkness Shall Rise" and take a wild guess where Avril will end up. Anyone who gets the answer right, I will give a shout-out to you and a virtual hug and cookies! :D**

**And last, but not least, Avril will not get a love interest until the third installment of the series.**

**Long author's note is long.**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**

**Sayonara my friends! **


	6. Alice Makes a Bet

**~Alice Makes a Bet~**

**A/N: Quick Author's note. Last chapter in the A/N at the end I said Avril, Ally, and Alice they're going to be freshmen. I lied, they are already freshmen. After the summer where the story takes place, they will be sophomores. Ally and Alice are fifteen and Avril is fourteen. Ally is the eldest, since her birthday is on February 14****th****, Alice is the middle girl, since her birthday is on March 23****rd****, and Avril's the youngest since her birthday is on August 18****th****. Sorry about that. **

….

Okay, I don't remember much about what happened after I went to save Randy. It was all a fuzzy haze. But, I do remember feeling my body was very numb and hearing people yelling and saying someone was hurt, and I could hear Ally having one of her "panic attacks" and Alice asking a million questions.

The last thing I remember was hearing a bit of a conversation between Carrie and Natalia.

"She's not just mixed," I heard Carrie say, "she has Creator in her."

"But that's impossible," said Natalia. "The last Creator was…Xavier Walker. After that, no one was a Creator ever since!"

"Natalia, face facts. How else did Avril caused _that _back on the train?"

"Uh…"

"Exactly. She's mixed, with Creator in her. Not to mention she's a Hood."

"That means, the prophecy—"

And, that's when I fell unconscious.

…

I woke up to find myself on a chair on a beach. I was facing the sea, the waves calmly crashing on the shore. I slowly got out of my seat, and stood up. I looked around, seeing the beach was empty. But, when I turned around, I caught my breath. I was facing a clearing that had a camp. I saw cabins—more than twenty of them—and further away from the cabins was a really tall hill with a big oak tree on it. I looked again and saw a three story cottage-like house nestled near the trees. It had a wrap-around porch and I could vaguely make out three or four figures near the front door of the house, three figures sitting at a table while on figure leaned against the porch railing.

I slowly walked away from the beach, and walked through the camp. There were campers all around. Some were hanging near their cabins, talking with friends, reading books, or going on their iPhones, iPads, iPod touches, and any other electronic devices. There were some campers jogging in groups, and some disappeared into the forest, probably going to an activity there.

Some campers looked at me, others pointed at me and whispered to their friends, and everyone else didn't acknowledge me and continued on with their day. I didn't really care, I just wanted some answers.

I found myself walking towards the three story cottage-like house. I got a better view of it. It was white and black and had this Victorian architecture.

As I got closer, I could see the people around the table.

One of them was Natalia. She still looked the same: long, dark brown hair with the ends of her hair and bangs dyed midnight-blue, lightly tanned skin, slim and athletic body, and navy/midnight-blue eyes with black specks. This time, she wore a midnight-blue peasant blouse, black dress pants, midnight-blue ballet flats, and her signature necklace. She looked up at me, and flashed a small smile.

The smile didn't go unnoticed to the man. The man looked at me, and gave me a frown. He had black hair with one navy-blue streak, tan skin, and bright, navy-blue eyes. He wore a navy-blue shirt underneath his black leather jacket, faded blue jeans, and black loafers. I can't help but think that that's Natalia's dad.

"Great," said the man, "another trouble-making brat."

"Oh Mr. O," said a woman. "The girl just woke up."

The woman turned around and gave me a kind smile. Her eyes were one of those kinds of eyes that changed color, kaleidoscope eyes I believe. Right now, her eyes were a shimmering silvery grey. Her curly hair was pitch-black with deep pink streaks and was tied in a high ponytail. Her skin was peachy and she had freckles dotting all over her cheeks, but the freckles looked as if they were fading. She wore a deep pink, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, black skinny jeans, and deep purple three-inch heels. Overall, she looked absolutely stunning.

"Pish posh, sister dear," said Mr. O. "So what if she just woke up, Ms. D? She caused one hell of a commotion on the Walker Express. Why, it was bigger than that Dementor incident of '09. Not to mention what happened with those renegade Shadow People."

Natalia held back giggles while I heard a boy laugh. I looked over at the figure that was leaning against the porch railing and found it was the boy with dirty blond hair, the purest of blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. I held my breath when I saw his black t-shirt hugged at him, showing his muscles, and his baggy blue jeans that he alone could pull off. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Natalia got out of her seat and walked over to me.

"You seem well."

"I still got a headache and my legs almost gave up on me while I was walking."

Natalia laughed. "At least you're conscious. Anyway, there are some people I would like to introduce you to. First, this is Mr. O, aka Overseer. He's the camp director and…"

Natalia trailed off and looked away. Her cheeks turned bright pink. I raised an eyebrow.

"And what?" I asked.

"Her father," said Mr. O, who pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, _tesoro_, why can't you call me that?"

"Because it's embarrassing, Father!"

The boy walked over to us, and placed his hands on Natalia's shoulders.

"Talia," said the boy with a British accent. "What's so embarrassing about your dad being an all powerful, immortal, not to mention very loving, god-like being?"

"I can't date because of him, Victor!"

"Oh right," the boy, deemed Victor, said with a laugh.

"Vic-_tor_!" cried Natalia, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Oof!" he said as he held his stomach. "Oi, you sure got some strength in you."

Natalia started laughing until she accidently snorted. That made me laugh out loud, and Victor join along. Before we knew it, we all started laughing, with the adults watching us. Overseer narrowed his eyes while Ms. D shook her head and smiled. Before long, I stopped laughing and cleared my throat loudly. Natalia and Victor stopped laughing.

"So," I said, "I assume you're going to introduce me to Ms. D?"

Natalia nodded. "The activities director is Ms. D, aka Deamata. She's also Carrie's mom."

I looked at her. "Uh…you're Carrie's mom?"

"I am," said Deamata with a smile. "Why?"

"Oh…it's just that the way Carrie dresses and the way she looks all tough and I thought…yeah…"

Deamata laughed.

"My daughter Carrie is going through a…phase as mortals call it. She just loves to act like a tomboy. Right now, she's sword-fighting with some of her other friends."

"When she is supposed to be watching over the cargo and the new recruits," snorted Overseer.

"Cargo?"

Overseer rolled his eyes. "Cargo, young lady, is what we call people from another dimension that doesn't belong. They are cargo because they need to be transported back to their home dimension, like how actual cargo is transported."

Overseer waved his hand, and a bottle wine-glass appeared out of thin air. It filled itself to the brim with whiskey. My jaw dropped. Deamata didn't seem fazed by this.

"Brother," Deamata warned without looking up.

"What?" asked Overseer, innocently. "Can't I have just one sip of whiskey?"

Deamata sent him a glare, to which Overseer grumbled.

_"Volevo solo un sorso di whisky," _grumbled Overseer in Italian. _"E davvero un crimine?"_

"I see where you learned Italian," I whispered to Natalia.

"Not only him," whispered Natalia, "I also learned Italian from my mom. She's Italian, too."

"That and her many half-siblings who love to curse in Italian," laughed Victor.

"Why you little—"

"Well now," said Deamata with a clap of her hands, interrupting our conversation. "Why don't Natalia and Victor give you tour around camp and then you can find your friends. My brother and I have some…things to discuss. It was nice meeting you, Avril-Drew."

With that, Deamata and Overseer went inside the house, and the door slammed shut. Victor looked at me, and gave me a smile.

"So," he said, "what do you want to see first?"

I smiled.

"Everything."

…..

There is only one word that could describe Camp Walker.

It is…fucking awesome! (I know those are two words, cut me some slack.)

Natalia and Victor showed me the cabins, the dining pavilion (which looked familiar to me), the amphitheater (again, very familiar), the washroom where campers use the toilets and showers, an arts-and-crafts room, the stables, and the training area where everyone does their training.

"What kind of training?" I asked.

"Oh, basic stuff," said Victor, nonchalantly. "Sword training, fighting skills, archery, stealth skills, and all those other stuff you need for Mission Impossible. It's a game between campers we play once a week."

"Mission Impossible?" I asked. "That sounds like a game my P.E. teacher would make us play to make dodge-ball more fun."

"Trust me," said Natalia. "Mission Impossible is _way _more fun than dodge-ball, especially when we play it with our sister camp, Camp Hood and some friend/ally camps."

We passed a large fire pit that was surrounded by rocks and logs, the rocks and logs arranged as chairs.

"What's that for?" I asked, pointing to the fire pit.

"For the campfire and bonfires," said Victor with a smile. "Bonfires are when we tell horrifying, yet true stories and campfires are when we do our sing-alongs."

"Then what's the amphitheater for?"

"Announcements, beginning and end of summer ceremonies, and new camper introduction and initiations are done," explained Natalia. "Now, let's show you the infirmary."

"Why?"

"To check on Randy. If it wasn't for you, he would be dead."

Natalia led us through the woods, stopping at a field behind the training arena. She pointed at a big tent in the middle of the field.

"That's the infirmary," she said.

The infirmary looked was a big, beige, house-like tent with curtains for doors. On the curtain-doors was a big, red plus-sign, signaling it was the infirmary. We walked over there, and Victor opened the curtain doors.

There were cots were against the wall. The cots had metal bed frames and had a good size mattress on the frames. It didn't look luxurious, but I bet it was comfortable enough for the patients to sleep on. Near each cot was a small table, with a glass of an apple juice-like liquid and a small plate of what looks like small squares of Rice Krispy Treats.

There weren't many people on the cots or in the infirmary, but a certain purple-haired kid caught my eye.

Randy was sitting on a cot, a bandage wrapped around his head and his left arm in a sling. He was talking with Howard, Ally, and Alice. He looked okay, thank God for that. Well, okay for a kid who was ambushed by a gang of people that were going to beat him to death.

I felt a little weird about walking in there, since I kind of lashed out on the train. So, I hid behind Victor and Natalia. They smirked at me.

"What's wrong, Burgundy?" asked Natalia. "Afraid that your crush will think you're evil after you lashed out?"

"Randy's _not_ my crush," I hissed. "I merely respect him and his character."

"You don't say," said Victor. "Well, why don't you hang back, love, and we'll talk to them ourselves?"

"Okay," I said.

Victor nodded and he and Natalia walked over and started talking to Randy, Howard, Ally, and Alice. Their conversation must've been good since they were laughing like old friends. I scowled, feeling the burning sensation in my chest again. I narrowed my eyes, and gave a huff. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched them talk like old buddies.

…

_Third Person POV_

…

"You are a chowder-head, Cunningham," said Howard with a growl. "You are a honking chowder-head and don't you EVER worry me like that again!"

"Calm down, Weinerman," Natalia said with a huff. "Be glad Burgundy was there to kick those Shadow Rouges' butts."

"She really did beat all those Shadows?" asked Ally, nervously chomping on her hair.

"Ally," said Alice, taking out the hair from Ally's mouth, "chill out, girl. This is Avril we're talking about. She can handle anything!"

"Really?" asked Victor, raising an eyebrow. "How are you so sure, Miss Alice?"

Alice and Ally blushed in embarrassment. They both were taken by how handsome and sweet Victor was. Not only were his blond hair and blue eyes a turn on for them, but his British accent made the girl want to swoon over him. The moment he came with Natalia to check on Randy, both girls knew they were going to fight over the guy. Of course, it didn't help any that Howard already saw the girls were blushing like maniacs. Though, Alice _was _crushing on Randy. And now that he was real, and that Avril kept saying she wasn't in love with him (she was crushing on Nico, of course), all Alice had to do was to befriend Randy, playfully flirt with him, one day tell him about her feelings, and them bam! Alice and Randy will become a couple. And after that was done with, Alice just had to hook Ally up with someone and find out how to get to Nico, for Avril's sake, of course.

"Hell yeah I'm sure! Avril's the toughest, smartest, coolest, most loyal, and badass friend we ever had! She's so awesome; she could beat Randy any day!"

"Hey," said Randy. "I'm right here, ya know!"

"I know," said Alice with a Cheshire cat grin. "But, seriously, Avril could beat you, hands-down."

"Oh really?" asked Randy. "I got an eight hundred year old book full of ninja knowledge and wisdom, an enchanted ninja suit made from the feathers of the Tengu, AND the sickest of moves that I bet your dear friend Avril doesn't even know about!"

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Alice with a laugh. "Avril has a pen that can turn into a bo-staff that could pack a punch so powerful; it could knock you into the next dimension. She has the most immense powers, so immense that even she doesn't know about!"

"Alice—" warned Natalia, but Alice beat her to it.

"In fact," Alice continued, "let's put a little wager to it, shall we Mr. Cunningham?"

"What's the wager?"

"I challenge you to a fight with Avril. At the end of the week, here, at Camp…"

"Walker," said Ally.

"Yeah, thanks Ally. Anyway, you and Avril will fight in the arena, for all the whole camp to watch! Winner is the true hero and the loser is just some poser."

"Hold on," said Howard. "Shouldn't there be a prize? I mean, I would do a stupid contest without some motivation."

"What do you suggest, Weinerman?" asked Natalia with an unimpressed glare.

Howard smirked as he snatched the Nomicon from Randy's pocket, causing a very angry Randy to smack him behind the head.

"Howard! What the juice!"

"The Nomicon? Excellent prize choice, Howard!"

Alice snatched the Nomicon up and held it close to her chest. She gave an impish smirk as she walked away, leaving the group of teens wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

….

_Back to Avril's POV_

…

My jaw dropped as I watched Alice walk away with the Nomicon in her possession. I stuttered as she came up to me with that impish smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey Aves," chirped Alice.

I pointed a finger at Alice and gave my best wolf stare.

"Did you just…_bet _that I can beat a ninja like Randy?"

"Yes."

"And that I'm _more powerful _than he is?"

"Yep."

"Why do I get the feeling this is part of your complex plan to get together with Randy while figuring out how did I summon ice and mist?"

"Oh, it is. Now, off to my cabin to meet my cabinmates! Ta-ta!"

With a whip of her hair and a bounce in her step, Alice skipped off towards the cabins with the Nomicon in her hands. I watched, my eyes wide and my jaw slightly open.

Natalia and Ally came by my side, watching Alice skip off.

"Is she serious about this?" asked Natalia.

"Yes."

"And did she just steal the Nomicon?" asked Ally.

"She did."

"And now you're going to be part of her wager?" they asked, together.

"What other choice do I have?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders.

Ally sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She shook her head and muttered curses under her breath.

"Let's just get to our cabins and find out what day it is. I mean, who knows how long we've been missing?"

"A day," said Natalia. "You arrived in Randy's dimension yesterday, which was Sunday. Carrie and I met you Sunday night, and now its Monday."

"What?!"

Natalia waved it off as she walked ahead of us.

"You'll get the concept of time during dimensional travel soon. Now come on! Victor has to finish healing up Randy. Let me show you to your cabins…and hopefully Alice."

We sighed as we ran up to Natalia. There was only one thing I was sure of right now.

Never let Alice make bets with people who possess magical items.

….

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy… (Insert awkward silence)**

**Yeah, sorry it took so long to update. I was having a case of writer's block...again. And I lost my muse…for the first time. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it! Avril, Ally, and Alice have arrived in a place called Camp Walker and met some more of my OCs! Don't worry; they'll be back in Norrisville and meet the RC9GN characters soon…but when?**

**So, usual routine. Sorry for any errors (grammatical, spelling, etc) you see. I'm kinda sure there are some errors here, but I'm not so sure. If there aren't any errors…yeah, I'm still gonna apologize.**

**Just a little heads-up! Next chapter, I'm going to stop doing first person POV. It just feels awkward for me to write in first person. I'm more of a third person POV kind of author.**

**Review, follow, and favorite please! **

**Sayonara and SMOKEBOMB!**

**(Dammit! *cough, cough* That was a stink-bomb! *cough, cough* Definitely a stink-bomb!) **


	7. Never Mess With a Burgundy

**~Never Mess With a Burgundy (Unless You Want To Be Judo-Flipped)~**

**Quick A/N: Okay, I think I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but I'm just going to say this again! The rest of the story will be in third person POV. Starting…NOW!**

**Oh! And we get to see Randy prepare for the bet at the end of the chapter!**

'**Kay, starting…NOW!**

…..

Natalia, Ally, and Avril walked towards the cabins. On their way, campers either waved to Natalia or whispered and pointed towards Avril as if she was an intruder in their camp. Truth be told, Avril _did _feel like an intruder at this camp. All the campers were Dimension Walkers with some awesome powers and cool weapons. All Avril had were some powers that were probably crummy, a pen that could turn into a bow staff (but, probably Carrie got it back), and no idea how this camp worked. It felt like the beginning of school all over again, minus the part about her mom being a teacher. No, all she were her friends, some helpful acquaintances (she wasn't so sure she, Carrie, and Natalia were friends just yet), and probably her backpack, if someone (hopefully Carrie or Natalia) found it.

"We're almost there," said Natalia. "Hopefully, your friend Alice both found her cabin and met her cabinmates. Or…"

"Or she ended up messing something up and got in deep trouble," finished Avril. "Knowing Alice, the only way she gets something right is when it involves fairytales, magical creatures, or all things related to Wonderland."

Natalia snorted. "Wow, she really is a Kingsleigh. Just hope she won't be affected by the curse."

"What curse?" asked Ally and Avril in unison.

"Oh look, we're here."

…

The cabins were an interesting array of oddities. And Avril loved anything that was…odd. Avril didn't know how many cabins there were, but she knew she was only looking at half of them. The cabins were arranged in a half circle, almost like a U-shape. Natalia explained there were more cabins, there were over twenty cabins here at Camp Walker and Avril and Ally were looking at the quarter of them. But, Natalia said their cabins were located here.

At the base off the U were cabins one and two. Cabin one was high and mighty, with thick columns, tall, golden doors with two, giant clocks on it. There were sounds of laughing and shouts in Italian coming from inside the cabin. Sitting on the steps of the cabin were a few boys on laptops, and girls reading thick books. Avril squinted and saw the titles of the books were in Italian.

"That's Overseer's cabin," said Natalia with a blush. "The only way to be an Overseer is to be Overseer's child, like me. Long time ago, being an Overseer was a rare thing. Not many people harbored the power. And Overseer, he felt so lonely, what with there being Creators and Mixed all around. So, Overseer came up with a way so there were more Overseers."

"And what way is that?" asked Ally. Then, she gasped. "Don't tell me he got the idea from the Greek gods."

"Correct," said Natalia, "Overseer decided to sire children with mortal women. And so, here are the children of Overseer, in all their pride and glory."

"That's cool," said Avril, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "Just one thing, what's up with the Italian? And French? In fact, what's up with the different languages?"

Avril looked all around and heard the campers speaking different languages. Most of them spoke European languages, like French, German, Italian, etc. Natalia shrugged as if it was a natural thing.

"It has to do with the origin of the Dimension Walkers and the birth of the Nine Dimensional Realms themselves. It's…kinda of a long story."

"Regale us then," said Avril with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Alright, but first we have to take Ally to the Giver cabin."

…

The three girls stood in front of cabin six, a large white cabin with hints of silver and grey. Mounted above the door was a snowy owl, a _live _snowy owl. The owl was sound asleep, snuggling inside its nest. Both Ally and Avril cooed at the owl.

"That's Athena," said Natalia, "She's the guardian of the Givers. All owls are the animal symbol for any Giver."

"That adorable owl is named after the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategies?" asked Ally, wide-eyed. "That is…TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Natalia chuckled. "Athena is the patron to the Givers. Lady Athena likes to consider Givers as her family, like her own children. Sometimes Givers are mistaken for children of Athena, though Lady Athena doesn't mind to claim Givers as her own. Now, Harriet, the cabin's head counselor is inside. Your stuff is already on your bunk. Go and get yourself all settled."

Ally took one look at the owl before sprinting in like a little kid running into a toy store. Avril chuckled before turning towards Natalia.

"So, you gonna tell me the complete history of the Dimension Walkers as you take me to my cabin?"

"Yep, indeed I am," Natalia said as they started walking. "Okay, many eons ago there were these two powerful, immortal being we called Infinite and Continuum, though those aren't their real names. Infinite created the universe, while Continuum made stars, galaxies, and all those other things in space. Continuum said the universe looked and felt lonely with only him and his wife living in it, so Infinite sired four children so they wouldn't be alone. Continuum was overjoyed, and he gave his children powers, jobs, responsibilities, and, most importantly, love and a family."

"And those kids are?"

"The first born child was Deamata, the caring, motherly sister, creator of prophecies, mother of the Fates, sired from the stars, creator of the constellations, bearer of all knowledge, and decider of destiny."

"Dang, Ms. D is more powerful than she looks."

"Yeah, I know. The second eldest is Overseer, the short-tempered but caring brother, guide to the Fates, guardian of timelines, creator of time travel, father of Father Time and Destiny, decider of fate, and creator of the planets."

Avril whistled. "Whoa, Mr. O is powerful too. You got one cool pops."

Natalia blushed. "Y-yeah, my half-siblings and I know."

"So, who are the last two?"

"The twins, Creator and Chaos."

"Whoa wait, did you just say Chaos? Mother of All and the all powerful primordial?"

"Yes, the eldest twin is Chaos, primordial goddess of discord, Mother of All, Creator of life, and sister of Creator. The youngest twin is Creator, Father of All, Creator of the Reality Dimension, helped Chaos create the Nine Dimension Realms, the leader of the Dimension Council, chairman in the Great Council, and father of Xavier Walker, the greatest Dimension Walker of all time."

Avril's jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it.

"Continue, if you will."

"Anyway, Continuum assigned his children to create a world where Creator and Chaos could make and create life so the universe he and Infinite created. The four children quarreled, causing the twins to…make a big bang."

Avril snorted, realizing one of the theories of how the world came to be was right.

"That created the Milky Way Galaxy, and Deamata created the sun and the Solar System. Overseer created the planets; Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, Pluto being his most favorite."

"He must have thrown a fit when Pluto got downgraded to a Dwarf Planet."

Natalia chuckled. "Father did more than throw a fit."

"What did he do?"

"Uh…caused an earthquake in a dimension."

Avril started snickering.

"Anyway," continued Natalia, "Infinite told Creator to fill Earth with life and beauty. He did, with the help of Chaos. Earth was full of life, and Creator named this the Reality Dimension. But, Continuum still felt lonely, saying that one dimension wasn't enough. So, to please their father, Creator and Chaos created the Nine Dimension Realms. Continuum was finally satisfied, but not Infinite. She thought creating so many dimensions was a waste if no one from the Reality Dimension was able to travel to these dimensions. So, the four children met and decided to create a race of humans who were able to travel from dimension to dimension, with some powers of their own. They went to Europe, where they started the creation of life. And then, they spilt the lands between them. Chaos received North and South America, Creator got Asia and Australia, Deamata got Africa, and Overseer got Europe, but he shared it with Deamata."

"And then what?"

"They created Dimension Walkers, of course. Dimension Walkers started in Italy, thanks to Overseer, then started popping in Greece, thanks to Deamata, and finally spread throughout the world."

"So that's why each kid looks like they're from different parts of the world."

"Correct. The Dimension Walkers that are mixed, like you, can range from all over the world. Overseers come from Italy only, sometimes Spain. Rabbits, like Alice, come from the United Kingdom, mainly England."

"Alice's British?"

"Yes."

"What about that Victor guy?"

Natalia blushed, as if the mere mention of the guy gave her butterflies.

"Victor Connors is a Shifter, a kind of Dimension Walker that can change their form. Like Mixed, they can range widely."

"And, how long have you known each other?"

Natalia stared at Avril, raising her eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You two look so buddy-buddy with each other, so I thought you guys we're friends."

"We are," said Natalia, looking away. "Victor, Carrie, and I have been friends, _amici_, for a long time."

"Really?"

"Well…I was living with my mom in Italy for awhile. Then, I started to attract _Ladri di anima._"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "_Ladri di anima _is Italian for 'Soul Stealers', a type of monsters we Dimension Walkers face. So, Mamma and I left Venice and moved to Paris, where a friend of my mom lives. His name is Henry Crescent."

"Carrie's dad!"

"Yeah, that's how I met Carrie. Mamma told me about my father and about me being a Dimension Walker. Carrie's father told her about the truth about her a while back. But, two Dimension Walkers attracted more _Ladri di anima_."

"That makes us sound like demigods," mumbled Avril.

"You know, we kinda get mistaken for a demigod. But, back to the story. So, Carrie and I ran away from our parents because we knew we were going to endanger them. We kept running until we reached London, and met Victor in front of the London Eye, where he was fighting off _Ladri di anima_. We lived with him at his place until Deamata found us and took us here at Camp Walker. We've been here ever since."

"Cool, so…"

"So what?"

"So, I saw your cabin, I want to see Carrie's."

Natalia pointed towards cabin two. "That's Carrie's cabin, Deamata/Mixed cabin, aka cabin two."

"Deamata/Mixed?"

Avril looked towards cabin two. It was like cabin one, but with slimmer columns, tall, silver doors with doves and nightingales carved into the doors. Outside the cabin, a group of kids were watching Carrie and a boy fencing, and it looked like Carrie was winning.

"Yeah, Carrie is the only child of Deamata, so we decided to combine the cabins together. Carrie hates to be alone."

"Damn…that's a lot of kids."

"You should see the Shifter cabin; there are a lot of kids. More than there's supposed too. Glad the cabins are two-story."

Avril gave a short nod. Her eyes wandered, and she took in all she saw. Over at a steam-punk style cabin with smokestacks on the roof and gears on the walls, Avril saw the Latino boy from the train hanging out with a few other kids. At a plain white cabin that kept changing colors, structures, and designs, the Asian chick from the train with a few other Asians like herself. Each cabin had their own design, own uniqueness, and their own style. It was odd, but Avril loved it.

"So where's—?"

"WATCH OUT!" yelled a voice. "HANDSOME TWINS AND A CUTE BLONDIE COMING THROUGH!"

Avril and Natalia jumped out of the way when a tricked-out go-cart came whizzing by. The go-cart kept going until it crashed into a tree.

"The fuck…?"

A familiar blonde poked her head out of the go-cart, and gave a wide smile. Avril face-palmed.

"Alice," she muttered.

"Holy cow!" cheered Alice. "That was fun! Thanks Tyler and Cole!"

Two brown-haired boys got out of the car, smiling widely. Alice helped the two boys out of the car.

"No problem," said one of the boys. "It's the least we could do after Cole helped you hide that weird-looking book of yours."

"Now," said the other boy, deemed Cole, "if you'll excuse us, we gotta go. This isn't our cart and the Tinkers are going to murder us now."

"MATHEWS!" yelled the Latino boy. "YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY!"

"BYE!" yelled the Mathews twins as they ran off, with a group of angry Tinkers raced after them.

Alice gave a mad giggle as she walked back to her cabin. But, Avril grabbed her by the collar, and pulled her back.

"Alice Madeline Kingfisher," hissed Avril. "You're so dead! Where the fuck is the Nomicon and what the hell were you thinking!"

Alice gave a mad smile as she shrugged.

"Oh, but didn't you always said you could Randy Cunningham any day if you had the moves and powers?"

"Yeah, but, I didn't mean—"

"Then you shouldn't be threatening me, you bloke! You should be _thanking _me for setting up this wee little favor!"

Avril stared at Alice, completely dumbfounded.

"Alice...are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Hahahahaha! What a silly question is that? Of course I'm okay! Why, I feel like I can throw a hundred tea parties and never get tired once!"

Avril let go of Alice and slowly stepped back, holding her hands up.

"Alice, are you…going crazy?!"

Alice flashed a smile and did a little hop.

"Why, yes indeedie! I am madder than the Hatter and no longer feeling sadder!"

Avril gave a slow nod.

"If you are crazy, then tell me: Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Why, I haven't the slightest clue! Now, I'm off to cabin four for fun galore! Toodles!"

With that, Alice started walking away, with a hop and skip in her step. Avril watched as her friend hopped off to cabin four. Avril was slack-jawed, and turned to Natalia.

"What the hell happened to my best friend? Alice is crazy, but she's not _that _crazy!"

"The Curse of the Rabbits. You see, when Alice Kingsleigh came, she befriended the White Rabbit. The White Rabbit was a Dimension Walker, a Rabbit if you will. After the White Rabbit helped Alice get back to her own dimension, the Queen of Hearts, or the Red Queen, put a curse on the White Rabbit to make him mad, madder than the Hatter. And being crazier than the Mad Hatter is a bad thing. Luckily, the White Queen helped lift the curse a little more, so that Rabbits that follow won't be as mad."

Avril pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, I really need to get to my cabin. All this history, madness, and go-cart breaking are giving me a headache, possibly a migraine."

Natalia chuckled.

"These are just one of the calm days."

"CALM DAYS?!"

…..

After the go-kart incident, Avril decided to find her cabin herself, while Natalia dealt with the damage. So, Avril headed off toward her cabin, Cabin Three.

"They said I'm Mixed," Avril said to herself. "So why am I going to Cabin Three? I mean, what is so special about me—?"

"Ninja tripping balls!"

A silver ball landed at Avril's feet, then exploded into smaller silver balls. Avril gave a surprised yelp as she tripped and fell to her butt.

"What. The. Juice?!"

"Wonk," said a voice. "Sorry!"

Avril looked up, and saw Ninja sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck while Howard was snickering. Ninja shot Howard a glare, and turned back to Avril.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Believe it or not, this is not the first time two idiot guys made me trip."

Avril slowly got to her feet, and dusted the dirt off her clothes. Ninja gave a short nodded before getting a good look at Avril. After a few seconds, it dawned to him who she was.

"Hey, you're the girl that Alice said could beat me. What's your name? Ava?"

"Avril," Avril said quickly. "And yes, that's me."

Howard scoffed. "You think you can beat the Ninja? You look like some chowder-headed, nerd-ball."

"Howard!"

Avril narrowed her eyes and gave a soft growl. Wait…growl?

"What did you just say?" Avril asked in a low voice.

"I said you look like a nerd, like Debbie, except more chowder-headed."

"Howard," warned Randy. "Don't start something you're gonna regret, bro."

"Aw come on, Cunningham! What she gonna do? Call for her daddy? Or, beat me with a purse?"

Avril's eye twitched and she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. A soft, wolf-like growl escaped her lips. Randy could've sworn her eyes turned yellowish amber.

"Howard, really, knock it off."

"It's not she's going to judo-flip me. She's not a ninja or—WHOA!"

The growl got louder, and Avril grabbed Howard by the arm and in one swift move, Howard's face was met with the dirt. He groaned, and turned over to his back. Avril and Randy loomed over him; Randy had that "I told you so" look on his face, while Avril had a smug look on her face.

"Never mess with a Burgundy," she hissed. "Unless you want to get judo-flipped."

"How did you do that?" asked Randy in awe.

"Asian relatives," Avril said with a shrug. "I know judo, karate, kung-fu, jujitsu, and…I think that's it."

"Dang," both boys said in unison.

Avril smirked and walked away. She stopped, blinking twice. Her eyes went from amber, to black, to brown, to amber, to black, and finally to brown. She shook her head and kept walking.

….

**Hope you liked this chapter! :) I will apologize if there are any errors or mistakes (if there are any).**

**Did you like some of the history that I put into this chapter, including some background and/or secondary OCs? I hope you did.**

**That last part though. What's up with Avril's eyes changing color? Very mysterious, wasn't it? Any thoughts or theories on that? I would love to hear them. ;)**

**Anyway, review, follow, and favorite please! Don't be shy! Just hit that little review button and give your thoughts on this chapter! :D**

**Sayonara my friends!**


	8. Avril Finds the Book

**~Avril Finds the Book that Makes Her Faint~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RC9GN. I only own the plot and OC's. I will also apologize for any mistakes or typos.**

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated in a while and this seemed rushed. But, I hope you'll like it!**

….

There was one word that escaped Avril's lips when she saw Cabin Three.

"Whoa."

The cabin was two stories, with no windows and one door. The whole cabin was black, probably made from obsidian. The door was black and had a silver infinity symbol carved in. Above the door was red phoenix drawing. At the sides of the door were torches lit by green flames. All in all, the cabin looked creepy and…just plain awesome.

"This reminds me of something," muttered Avril. "But I can't remember where. Oh well, it's still so honking Bruce."

Avril walked up to the door, and turned the silver doorknob. The door creaked opened, and she walked inside.

Like the outside, the inside was black. The walls were ebony-black and smooth to the touch. On the walls were torches lit by multicolored flames on one side of the walls. The other had different-colored gems and jewels adorning it, shining softly in the low lighting. The floor was dark-red and carpeted. The ceiling was pitch-black, and was adorn with diamonds and a large, crescent-shaped opal. The ceiling was much like the night sky; the diamonds were the stars and the large opal was the moon.

In the middle of the cabin, there was a large bed with black blankets and cover and red pillows—probably the cabin councilor's bed. Bunk beds lined the walls, black bunks for the boys and dark red for the girls. In the back of the cabin, there was a black metal staircase leading to the second floor.

Avril placed her backpack on the bed, and sat down. She fell back, and stared up at the ceiling. Cabin Three, a nice and quiet cabin, was all to herself.

"I'm starting to love this camp," said Avril. "All it needs now is awesome food, cool camp activities, and a way back home."

"We're not that far from your home," said a voice from the doorway.

Carrie casually leaned against the door frame. She walked over and lied down next to Avril. The purple-eyed girl stared up at the ceiling, hands laced behind her head.

"Really?" asked Avril. "Where is Camp Walker, exactly?"

"Oceanview, California in a secluded area in the Dark Forest," said Carrie. "There's a barrier around this camp that keeps us hidden from monsters and regulars. Oceanview is not that far from Hayward."

"So no one can find us?"

"Correct, Burgundy."

"So, I can walk out of camp and travel to my hometown?"

"Well, you have to have permission to leave camp or you have to have a quest or mission."

"Isn't a quest the same as a mission?"

"Well, not for Dimension-Walkers. A mission is small, like retrieving a new DW, or taking cargo back to his/her home, or delivering news to our sister camps. A quest is bigger than that. A quest is like saving a dimension, helping the Dimension Council or Great Council, et cetera."

"Did _you _have a quest before you grabbed Ally, Alice, and me?"

"No, I had a mission. And that was taking you, Ally, and Alice to camp. But now, with Randy and Howard are here, Natalia and I need to take them home."

"Huh, cool."

"Don't worry, hun. You'll get a mission or quest soon. You just got to train and harness your powers."

"All I need right now is a nap. So, night."

Avril snuggled up in her bed, and closed her eyes. Carrie chuckled as she flicked Avril behind the ear. Avril yelped.

"What the hell was that for?" Avril asked as she rubbed her ear.

"You and your buddies have an orientation to go to," Carrie said. "Come on, Burgundy."

Avril frowned and reluctantly got up.

…

"Of all the bets to make, you had to make a bet that Avril could beat Randy in a fight?"

"Don't get your sundress in a twist! Everything will be wonderlandful!"

"Wonder what?"

Alice just giggled as she sat cross-legged on the grass, making Ally frown. Natalia chuckled, and took a sip from her tea cup. The three girls were having a small tea party on the grass while watching Randy train for the fight. Said boy was meditating—well—_trying _to meditate. Randy couldn't help but open his eyes and muttered under his breath about how "wonk" this was and that Alice was a "shoob".

"If only I had my Nomicon," Randy muttered. "Maybe Nomi could help me meditate."

"Human Nomi-kun?" asked Alice. "Oh, I simply adore yaoi!"

Randy whipped his head around and stared at Alice.

"Say what now?"

"Human Nomicon," said Ally. "The RC9GN fandom has this shipping, Randicon, meaning you and the Nomicon as a couple. Some make Nomicon a girl, so it's a straight couple. Others, who like yaoi, make Nomicon a boy, so it's a gay couple."

Randy's cheeks burned.

"I-I'm not even sure the Nomicon has a gender! Much less if it's human!

"Look at that," chuckled Natalia. "You're making Norrisville's greatest hero blush like a little school girl with a crush."

Randy's cheeks turned bright red and he looked away.

"S-Shut up!"

"He DOES have a crush on Nomi-kun!" Alice squealed. "Quick, who thinks Randy should top or bottom?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Randy. His outburst didn't go unnoticed. However, the girls ignored him and continued to go on with their conversation.

"Bottom for sure," said Ally. "Look how he blushes and denies it. He would make a great submissive bottom."

"I don't know," said Natalia. "I've seen the show. He's got some qualities that would make a good top."

"What the juice are you people talking about?!"

Randy bolted up and walked over to them. As he sat down, he shot each girl a glare. But, they merely gave Cheshire cat grins.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Alice with a devious smile. "We're just wondering if you would top or bottom. I, personally, think you should bottom while Nomi tops you."

"Again," Randy said, "what the juice are you talking about? And, why would people ship me with a book?"

"Would you prefer to be ship with Howard?" asked Ally, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I choose Theresa?" Randy asked meekly.

"No!" all three girls yelled.

"Why not?" he whined, irritated.

"Because yaoi is so hot and delicious," said Alice. "Straight is so B-O-R-I-N-G, BORING! Gay and lesbians are exciting!"

"Is she usually this crazy?"

"No," said Ally. "Now that she has the Rabbit's Curse, this is probably her tame craziness."

"TAME?!"

They all laughed.

Randy just growled and went back to meditating.

….

Carrie and Avril walked towards the Main House (the place Avril met Mr. O and Ms. D). The two girls walked in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was more like a comfortable silence. Avril was glad; she wasn't exactly a people-person.

As they got closer to the Main House, Avril kept wonder what orientation was. Were they going to learn more about Dimension Walkers? Was someone going to tell her why she was in the Creator cabin when she was Mixed? And, more importantly, when the hell was lunch?

"Wait here," Carrie instructed as they stood on the porch. "I need to get Alice, Ally, and Natalia. Don't run off to explore or whatever your mind wants to see. If you do, I will not hesitate to kick your ass."

On that happy note, Carrie ran off. Avril scoffed as she looked at the door of the Main House. Carrie really thought she was going to listen and obey like a puppy-dog? Wow, people _really _didn't understand when you say one thing, the person does the other.

Avril stared at the red door with curious eyes. The door was slightly ajar, probably because someone forgot to close when they left or went in. Avril slowly walked towards the door, slowly reaching for the doorknob. A voice in the back of her head told her not to go in and just wait for Carrie. But, the voices in her head were always crazy, so she'd never listen. But…if she heard voices in her head then was she crazy too? She really needed to stop asking herself complicated question that always led to headaches.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. Gripping the doorknob, she opened the door and went in.

…..

The Main House looked pretty normal.

That's why she went up to the attic, since all the cool and creepy stuff happens in the attic. Most people think the creepy stuff happens in the basement, but Avril believes and knows for a fact that creepy stuff happens in the attic. So, logic dictates that Avril would explore the attic.

The attic was pretty spacious. The walls were a light blue and the carpeted floor was white. There were three windows that looked out over camp. The windows were covered by light red, silk curtains. On one side of the room, there was a wall covered by shelves of books. Each book had different titles, genres, and authors. On the other side was a wall with a mural. Not some mural that tells one story, but a mural that tells _multiple _stories. It was constantly changing. One moment it told a story of a blond girl battling a black dragon, the next it tells a story of how the world was created. In front of the mural was a plush loveseat that faced the mural.

All and all, it looked pretty comfortable and homey. Except for the fact there was a blazing fire in the middle of the room.

There was a burgundy oak table set in front of the three windows. Above the table was a glass orb. The orb was suspended golden chain that kept the orb from falling onto the table. Inside the orb was a raging fire that kept changing four different colors: red, orange, yellow, and blue. The fire seemed to be alive. As Avril got closer, the fire seemed to glow brighter, as if it hated her. That wasn't very reassuring.

Avril stood in front of the table, looking with curious eyes. In the middle of the table was a single book. The book was dark blue and a foot or two thick. In the middle of the book was a black sapphire. In bold, silver letters was this:

_**The Black Sapphire**_

_**Written by the Fates**_

Avril ran her hand over the cover, marveling at the strange book. She was about to open it when—

"Weird book, huh? I think the Nomicon is more normal than that."

Randy stood by Avril, looking at The Black Sapphire with nervous eyes. In truth, this book had this strange aura that gave Avril chills. It was like the book was calling out to her, telling her to open it and read its pages. Avril didn't know whether she was crazy or she wasn't the first person who felt this when they encountered The Black Sapphire.

"Should we open it?" Randy asked.

"Maybe not," Avril answered. "Then again, my curiosity is killing me. So, let's open it!"

Avril opened the book and was met with a foreword. The two teens leaned in close to read the cursive writing.

"_If you are reading this, then it is too late for you._

_The Black Sapphire__ is a book only for the Chosen One, only for his or her eyes._

_A mere Innocent or Mortal cannot read it without the Chosen One present._

_We, the Fates, created this book as a history book and guide to help you with the coming journey._

_Chosen One, you must be prepared._

_Many have called us cruel and unforgiving; when really we only predict fate, not create it._

_Fate is not a person, but a powerful force that no one can control. Not even a Primordial._

_Within these pages is information Destiny and Diviners have gathered that will help you._

_Please, read this and you will survive._

_If you don't, your fate has been sealed._

_We wish you the best of luck._

_-Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos_

_The Fates"_

Randy looked at Avril with wide eyes. "You're a Chosen One? Seriously? I have to fight a Chosen One!"

"I don't know what the hell that means," Avril said. "This book better explain it or else I'm gonna freak!"

They tried to turn to the next page, but the book glowed and the pages flipped by themselves. Randy and Avril jumped back, yelping at the same time. The pages stopped flipping, and the glow died down. They slowly approached the book, and read over the page.

"**Chapter 21, Year 2009-2010: The Prophecy of Destiny**

I, Sapphira Omega, know there was a continuation of _The Prophecy of Fate_ (known as _The Prophecy of Destiny_) then what was given back in the end of Dimensional War Two. Now, as the new Diviner, I hold **The Black Sapphire**. Chapter twenty-one holds all the information for the twenty-first century, the time-line that the new prophecy will occur. Within these pages, I keep the knowledge for what the next Chosen One will need.

If you are reading this now, I wish you the best of luck."

"Wow, that was very intense," Randy said. "What's the _Prophecy of Destiny_?"

"I don't know," Avril hissed. "Now shut up! There's more."

"**The Prophecy of Destiny**

**(**_Part 1_**)**

_History must repeat itself_

_Once again, the Chosen One must be found_

_A heroine to decide the fate of the Nine Realms_

_When she reaches the Age of Maturity,_

_Her destiny will commence_

Notes: Not surprising. All prophecies start out like this. The Age of Maturity is when a Dimension-Walker reaches his or hers fourteenth to fifteenth birthday. The Chosen One is basically the hero of the Dimension-Walkers. Only, he or she chooses what kind of Chosen One they will be: Savior or Destroyer. If you are reading this now, Chosen One, please choose wisely."

"This Sapphira chick sounds like she cares," Randy said as he turned to Avril.

But, the purple-haired teen yelped as he looked at the girl. Avril's eyes were glowing silver, _pure _silver. She was deathly pale and she was muttering in a raspy voice. Randy leaned closer, and tried to hear what she was saying.

"…_Ninja of Norrisville_…_fight_…_the Evil Warlock_…_the Last Norisu_…_save his soul-mate_," was all Randy could make out.

Suddenly, Avril gasped. Her eyes turned black and her knees buckled. She fell into Randy's arms and started breathing heavily.

"What the juice?!" Randy exclaimed. "Avril! Are you okay?"

"…_go to Norrisville_…_Evil Warlock_…_breaking free_…"

And then she blacked out.


	9. The Future Is Revealed

**~The Future Is Revealed (Well, Not In Full Detail) ~**

**You guys! I'm really sad… Why? Because only ONE person is reviewing! Seriously? What happened to everyone else who read and reviewed this story? Do you guys hate this story or…?**

**To Carabootoo: Thank you for your support and reviews! You really help me keep this story going! I love seeing your reviews! They make me smile! :) Never stop reviewing and this chapter is for you!**

**YOU BETTER REVIEW PEOPLE! I MEAN, COME ON! THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE LONG, COMPLEX PARAGRAPHS! THEY CAN BE F*CKING SHORT! HELL, THEY CAN BE A SENTENCE OR A F*CKING WORD! IS CARABOOTOO THEY ONLY ONE WHO READS AND CARES ABOUT THIS STORY?! I SWEAR I WILL F*CKING THROW A F*CKING TANTRUM BECAUSE ONLY ONE PERSON CARES ABOUT THIS STORY! YOU SPEND YOUR PERSONAL TIME READING THIS! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO REVIEW?! GOD!**

***Takes a deep breath* Whoa…sorry.**

**Anyway, welcome to chapter nine! For those who haven't abandoned this story and didn't stop reviewing, this chapter is going to be a special one!**

**Why? Because this will have the spoilers on what is going to happen next in "The Dimension Walker" series!**

**Before we start, here is the list of stories that are in this series! To Carabootoo: I told you some of the spoilers for this series, but some things will be changed. I hope you like the changes!**

**Book 1****: The Dimension Walker (TDW): In the World of RC9GN **

**Book 2****: TDW: Journey Through the Ghost Zone **

**Book 3****: TDW: Chaos Stirring and Duat Fading **

**Book 4 (part 1)****: TDW: Darkness Rising**

**Book 5 (part 2)****: TDW: War of the Nine Realms**

**If anyone can guess where books 3-5 take place, I may feature your OC as a camper in Camp Walker!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own "Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja" and neither do you!**

….

When Avril blacked out, she expected her dreams to be weird versions of reality like always. But, that sure wasn't the case.

She stood in the middle of a beautiful room. The walls were smooth, white marble. The floor had colorful mosaic of the earth and the seven continents while the ceiling had a mosaic mural of the night sky. At the front of the room were two, Grecian column that held up a veil. Beyond the veil was a vast ocean. In the middle of the room were billions, maybe even trillions of threads being strung. Each thread was a different color, pattern, or design on it. Avril was about to approach the strings when a voice echoed through the room.

"Do not touch the strings unless you want to change the Fates' Design!"

Avril whirled around, and was met with three girls standing side-by-side, all wearing a serious expression. Avril gulped, and examined each girl.

The first one was a little girl, no older than twelve. Her hair went down to her waist and was the richest of browns. Her eyes were golden and full of innocent, yet Avril somehow knew this girl had seen a lot of things that weren't all that innocent. The little girl wore a simple white dress that went down to her ankles, revealing her golden ballet flats.

The second one was a teenage girl. Her golden-blonde hair was put up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the purest of silver and held so much knowledge and wisdom that Avril was sure she wasn't a normal teen. The teen wore a stormy grey Greek-styled dress with silver gladiator sandals.

The last one was a young woman, but she changed into an elder woman. In her young woman form, her hair was black as night. While in her elder woman form her hair was shining grey. When she was a young woman, her eyes were crimson red and showed pain. But, in her elder woman form, her eyes were obsidian black and showed kindness and acceptance. Both forms wore a black Greek-styled dress with black gladiator sandals.

Avril backed away from the strings, holding up her hands in surrender.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I-I didn't…wait…are these the strings the Fates spin?"

"Yes," the teen answered. "And we are—"

"The Fates," the little girl cut in. "I am Clotho, the spinner of the strings and I represent the beginning of everyone's life. I am full of the innocence, naivety, and wonder young children hold in their hearts and minds."

Clotho curtsied, but she was tripped by the teen and fell down. The teen snickered, but stopped when the woman glared in her direction.

"Sorry," mumbled the teen. She turned to Avril and said, "I am Lachesis, the gatherer of the string and I represent the part of everyone's life where you can obtain a lot. Teenagers are full of potential and can use it if they decide wisely."

Lachesis tried to bow, but Clotho tripped her and she fell down beside the laughing girl. The woman glared at both of them, then turned to Avril. She gave a kind smile and bowed.

"And I am Atropos," the woman said. "I cut the strings of life and am the inevitable. No one can escape their fates that are given to them. Some die an old age, which is why I am an elder woman form. But, some die young. That is why I have the form of a young woman."

"That's great and all," Avril said, "but…just one small question. Why am I here?"

Atropos held her hand and pulled Avril along.

"That is because you have read the Black Sapphire, a book only Chosen Ones can read."

Lachesis walked next to Avril, and gave a sad smile. "When the Chosen One first reads the Black Sapphire, they come to the Temple of the Divine, home to those with gifts of prophecy, fate, and destiny."

"Why do they come here?" Avril asked.

"To see what Ananke, has in store," Clotho answered as she walked next to Atropos.

"And Ananke is…?"

"She is the primordial goddess of prophecy," Atropos said. "Have you not read Greek and Roman mythology?"

"No…"

Lachesis snorted. "Figures. But, then again she's been through a lot." Then, she mumbled, "Survived the Pit as a babe…that's incredible!"

"Wait, what?"

"One question at a time, Avril-Drew," Clotho said. "We must show you the Room of the Chosen."

…

The Room of the Chosen was a lot more dark and dreary than the other rooms in the Temple of the Divine. The walls were made of obsidian and the floor was black marble. The ceiling was the night sky and the heavens. The only pop of color was a silver podium that faced an altar, filled with riches and foods offering to someone.

When Avril turned to face the Fates, they were gone. Confused, Avril turned around and saw the Fates stood around the silver podium, wearing black cloaks and chanting in Ancient Greek. They raised their hands to the ceiling as they chanted; their voice raspy and haunting. Atropos had her back to the altar, facing Avril. Her eyes were crimson and a red aura surrounded her. Clotho and Lachesis stood at the sides of the podium, facing each other. In the middle of the podium was a golden bowl, filled with water that seemed to change color as the Fates chanted.

"_Step up to the Podium of Destiny_," Atropos said in Greek. "_Step up, Chosen One, and see your fate unravel!_"

As creepy as it sounded, Avril stepped up. She faced Atropos, who was smiling and continued to speak in Greek.

"_Look down at the Divine Bowl! Watch as your future appears before you!_"

Clotho and Lachesis continued to chant, raising their hands higher. Avril gulped, and looked down. Her eyes turned silver as the water rippled in the bowl.

"_A destiny you can decide! A prophecy you cannot escape! A fate you will try to change! Watch, Chosen One, watch!_"

As the water rippled, it revealed a place Avril knew all too well.

_It was Norrisville, and it was in flames. Stanked monster ran about, different colored mist swirled in the air, and flames devoured the city. She saw Carrie and Natalia, battling monsters and guiding people to safety. Carrie was chanting, raising a staff and Egyptian hieroglyphs constantly appearing in front of her. Natalia was wielding a sword, slashing objects and returning monsters to normal. Both girls looked tired and bruised badly, but they didn't stop._

_She saw Alice, Ally, and Howard, helping citizens and warding off monsters. Ally was guiding people towards safe areas or towards the edge of town, her brown eyes full of determination and anger. Alice and Howard were throwing orbs that released fire, ice, water, bees, and lightning. Alice looked absolutely pissed, while Howard was fully angry, since he was running around. They were growing tired, but they didn't care._

_Finally, she saw Randy, a red-haired boy, and herself standing on top of Norrisville High. Randy was in his ninja suit, holding two katanas. The red-haired boy was in battle stance, determination written all over his face. And Avril held a bow with a glowing gold arrow ready to be shot. She wore a crimson cloak, the hood concealed her face. But, she could guess she was pissed off. They all faced the Sorcerer, who was at full power. They charged, and the water rippled the image away._

"No!" Avril exclaimed. "Bring it back! I need to see what happens!"

_Soon, the image changed. This time, the image was in a place with a toxic green sky and floating islands. Avril, Ally, Alice, Carrie, and Natalia stood on one island. Natalia held her sword, Carrie had her staff, Alice had a knife, Ally had a dagger, and Avril had her bow with a glowing silver arrow, ready to be shot. They all looked determined and ready to fight. In front of them was an army of ghosts and ghouls. At the front, was a tall silhouette of a raven. The raven pointed its wing at them, and the army advanced. __The girls charged, and the image rippled away._

Avril was about to complain when Atropos stopped her, and pointed at the bowl.

The water rippled, and the image was revealed.

_It was Brooklyn. Avril knew since she's been to New York multiple of times. But, Brooklyn was in chaos. Shadow creatures and monsters ran about, while regular people were passed out. There were, however, Dimension-Walkers running about, battling the monsters while taking the people to safety._

_Carrie held her staff, chanting a spell of sorts. Natalia and Alice guarded her, both girls using swords to ward off the shadows that were trying to get to Carrie. Purple hieroglyphs swirled around Carrie, glowing brightly as she continued to chant._

_Ally was running with a boy and a girl. Ally was reading off a scroll, while the boy used his curved sword to fight off monsters and the girl was calling out in Egyptian, causing hieroglyphs to appear and made the monsters pass out or explode._

_"Read faster," the girl urged._

_"Can't really read any faster than this," Ally snapped. "Why don't you read it, Sadie?"_

_"I'm not a bloody Giver!"_

_"Sadie," the boy said, "let her read the scroll! Ally, read faster!"_

_"Kanes," Ally groaned. "The death of me!"_

_Amongst the fight, Avril saw herself battle a giant, black dragon-like creature. Instead of the bow and arrows, she held a katana. Its blade was silver with tints of black. She stood in front of the dragon, warding its claws and deflecting the fire shooting out of its mouth. Avril slashed her sword, but the dragon threw her aside. Her back hit a wall, and she lost consciousness. The dragon loomed above her, claws raised. Its claw went down, and the water rippled again._

"You really like doing that, don't you?" Avril asked, raising an eyebrow at Atropos.

Atropos smiled, and the chanting quieted down.

"_This last image of the future,_" said Atropos. "_This you can decide whether or not you can see it. Will you see it, or do you wish not to?_"

"Let me see it," Avril insisted. "From what I've seen so far, I think I'm prepared for the worst. Or…I'm gonna wake up from this dream scarred."

Atropos frowned. "_Very well, Chosen One, you have made your choice. But, be warned. Behold: the Land of the Gods!_"

Avril's eyes went wide as they image changed.

_It was Manhattan, in full chaos. Monsters, shadow creatures, and other things she couldn't name ran amuck. Like the vision of Brooklyn, regular humans were passed. This time, many Dimension-Walkers were fighting this battle. No, this wasn't a battle to Avril; this was a war._

_On the streets, Dimension-Walkers and their allies fought. Avril sensed she knew the allies, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She couldn't find a single familiar face in the battle._

When she tried to look in closer, her head ached and she closed her eyes. Avril screamed, and fell back. She gripped her head, and images flashed through her mind. The Fates stopped their chanting, and looked at Avril with sad eyes.

"You must wake," Lachesis said.

She walked over to Avril, and touched her forehead. A bright flashed appeared, and Avril was gone.

…

Avril woke with a start. She jolted up, and smacked her head against Randy's head. Both teen yelped, and rubbed their foreheads.

"What the juice?!" exclaimed Randy. "That hurts!"

Avril didn't respond. She gripped her head and started breathing fast. Randy quickly wrapped his arm around Avril's shoulders and tried to comfort the girl.

"Hey, hey," Randy murmured in her ear. "It's okay. You passed out, so I took you to the infirmary. You're alright, you're fine."

"H-How long was I out?" Avril asked.

"Oh, not that long…"

"What's today?"

"Friday," Randy said.

"What?!" exclaimed Avril. "I've been out for four days?!"

Randy nodded. Avril quickly got out of bed, but quickly fell down to her knees. Randy rushed to her side and helped her up.

"No honking way you're leaving," Randy said as he placed Avril back in bed. "You need to rest. After all, we _do _have a fight today."

Avril groaned. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Hey, don't worry, what's the worst that could happen?"

…

**A/N: Yeah….Randy doesn't know what's coming. Next chapter is going to be the fight between Avril and Randy! Along with some surprises!**

**Was this chapter too short? Was it rushed? Were there any mistakes (if there were, sorry!)? Please tell me!**

**Oh! And don't forget to guess where books 3-5 take place! Remember: anyone who comes close will have their OC will be a camper that has a cameo or a little speaking role! Good luck!**


	10. Avril verses Randy (Part One)

**~Avril versus Randy Part One: Battle In the Arena~**

**WHOA! *falls off desk chair***

**DAMN. Five reviews! Not as much reviews as chapter two (that got 15 reviews), but still! Thanks guys! Maybe I should yell and threaten you guys more often to get you to review…**

**All readers: HELL NO!**

**JESUS CHRIST! Alright, I won't yell and threaten you guys. Just remember to review and I won't throw a tantrum!**

**Anyway, I like to thank CanIHaveAHug, Carabootoo, FlyingDutchGirl, Ninuhuju, and DragonNinja2014 for reviewing! Here are some replies to some of your reviews!**

**CanIHaveAHug: **_**…I wuv u…? There. I reviewed. NOW LETS PUT A SMIIILLLEE ON THAT FAAACCCE… And can I guess… The 3**__**rd**__** book is the Kane Chronicles?**_

***smiles* Mission accomplish! I'm smiling! :) And, you're right! Book three is Kane Chronicles!**

**Carabootoo: **_**Aw! Hun, your too cute! Your welcome for commenting on your story… And don't worry I always will comment! This chapter was short (leaving on a little cliffhanger GAH! You're so evil!) but sweet! Anyways, I will look forward to your changes that you made and the other books that are coming. Also I would guess on which book's "dimension" is but it seems like I already know what they are! Lol! I HAVE INSIDE INFOR PEOPLE BE JELLY! Anyways stay awesome my friend!**_

**:D Why do you always make me smile? Oh right! BECAUSE YOU'RE SOOOOOOO BRUCE! I hope you won't stop reviewing! You help me keep this story going! Stay Bruce my friend!**

**FlyingDutchGirl: (hers was long and I'm too lazy to write it all out)**

**Both ways are correct. That's what my editor says. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now...*does a serious voice* let me get to the point. (Ronnie Ramon? "Austin &amp; Ally"? Anyone?)**

**Two people guessed what books 3-5 took place. That was Ninuhuju and CanIHaveAHug! And…they both get to have their OC's featured! Just put in your OC in a review and they will appear! The format for the OC submission will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Okay! I should stop talking now and get to the chapter! And no, I'm not gonna tell you what's gonna happen in this chapter! So HA-HA! XD**

**Buuuuuuuttttttt…I will tell you there will be some foreshadowing about what's going to happen later in the story and what's going to happen later in the series.**

**Oh! And remember this takes place in the summer of 2014, this year! It's June in this story, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and OC's. I will also apologize for any mistakes spotted.**

…..

Avril didn't want to fight Randy. Really, who would want to fight their all-time favorite dorky cartoon character that makes you want to yell at the TV and tell him what not to do. She'd rather get to know the baka and have some fun. Hell, she wanted to explore Norrisville and do stupid and awesome stuff with her best friends. She just wanted to do things no fangirls or boys had the chance to do. Sure, meeting the voice actors and the creators would be totally the cheese. But, meeting the real-deal in the flesh and do stuff you dreamed about doing and writing fan-fictions about for real? That is what Avril was hoping for when she, Ally, and Alice fell down the rabbit hole and ended up in their favorite cartoon.

But no; she just _had _to find out she's some super-human with amazing powers and the ability to travel through dimensions. She just _had _to end up going to Camp Walker, meet Carrie and Natalia, meet the Fates, find out she's the 'Chosen One', and find out she has some prophecy she cannot escape. No, her life was now all fucked up and she can't be the normal girl she used to be.

Well…not exactly normal.

All through her life, weird things have been happening to her. Like, when she was ten, she fell down a well and drowned. When her parents found her, they said when her mom held her close she started choking up water and came back to life. Or, when she was thirteen, she started having weird mood swings and she kept having blackouts. One time, she had woken up from a blackout and found a skeleton on the ground, holding a very frighten bully by the ankle. Or, back in ninth grade, she and her boyfriend Aiden (they dated since the seventh grade) had gotten lost in the woods. She had a blackout that night. When she woke up, she found herself in Aiden's arms, cuddling with him under a weeping willow tree. She thought it was alright until she found out Aiden had been stabbed, right under his heart. He died saying 'I love you'. With tears blurring her vision, Avril kept kissing him and telling him to wake up. When her mom found her, her mother could have sworn there were shadows surround them.

Avril blinked away tears as she walked towards the training arena. She had to stop dwelling on the past and whining about how unfair her life was. She was acting like a two-year-old, not a fourteen-year-old. With a sigh, Avril entered the arena.

She just hoped her ass wouldn't get whooped and everyone laughs at her.

…

"You can do this," Howard said. "You're Randy Cunningham: the most awesome Ninja ever! You can and will win! I'm not letting that blondie rub it in our faces that her friend can beat us!"

Randy rolled his eyes as he gripped his katanas. While Avril was in a coma, Randy was training long and hard every single day, every single minute. He wasn't going to lose to a girl. He had a reputation to hold, not to mention a Nomicon to get back. If he lost, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Randy looked around from where he was standing. The arena was nothing like he expected to look like. It was in the shape of a rectangle, with a large grassy field with large boulders scattered around, serving for hiding places or places to shoot from. The arena was the size of two football fields. On the long sides were the seats where people could sit and watch. On the short sides were where the teams would come out from and where the locker rooms were.

Now, all the campers were seated, cheering and shouting. Deamata and Overseer sat in a special seat box on the right side of the arena, with Carrie sitting by her mom and Natalia sitting by her dad. Randy could spot Ally and Alice sitting in the crowd, shouting out their best friend's name and pumping their fists in the air. Though, most people were shouting Randy's name. Some held up signs that said 'Randy Cunningham: #1 Ninja!' or (his most favorite) 'You're the best! Show them why you're my hero! :D'.

Randy didn't know he had this many fans. Back in Norrisville, he knew the whole town loved him. But, these were strangers he didn't even know, let alone protected. It made him swell with pride that this many people adored him.

The cheering soon died down as Deamata stood up. The woman's pitch-black hair with deep pink streaks was put up in a high ponytail. Her kaleidoscope eyes were the fiery orange with coal-black flecks. Today, she wore a bright red blouse, brown skinny jeans, and knee-high black boots. Randy had to admit; the woman was drop-dead gorgeous. Deamata flashed a pearly-white smile as she waved to the crowd.

"Campers! Welcome back for a new summer! We welcome back campers new and old as we finish the first week of camp. Today is June thirteenth, 2014! Last week, you finished your school term in your home dimensions and came to our humble camp to train and harness your divine powers as a Dimension-Walker. I hope you all settled and are ready for a summer of fun and excitement!"

Cheers filled the arena. Even Randy had to cheer. Camp Walker was awesome. He had learned more ninja moves than what the Nomicon had taught him. He was better at using all his weapons, knew how to use the Ninja Rage longer, perfected how to use the Ninja balls (especially the bee-ball), and was faster and more agile than before. Unfortunately, Randy wasn't a Dimension-Walker so he couldn't attend camp.

"Today," Deamata continued as the cheer died down once more, "we have a very special treat. Today, we welcome the most famous hero to date of the Nine Realms. He is one of the very few heroes to ever be recognized by the Council. Please, help me welcome him to the Arena: Randall Cunningham!"

Randy had to cringe at his full name being said, but he soon stopped as a defying roar of cheers filled the air. They all chanted his name, stomping their feet and clapping their hands in a catchy rhythm and in perfect sync. Randy put his katanas in an unknown pocket in the ninja suit and started running through the arena, high-fiving and fist-bumping everyone as he did. Once he was done, he stood back in his place and the cheering stopped. Deamata smiled and continued on.

"Not only the great Ninja of Norrisville has come to our camp, he will be battling a camper to determine who is better: a Dimension-Walker or a Ninja?

Everyone started yelling out answers, but Deamata raised her hand and everyone stopped. She cleared her throat, and spoke again.

"His opponent that will represent the Dimension-Walkers is…Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy!"

…..

When her name was called, Avril stepped out onto the field. When she got out, she expected her own cheers to roar into the air. But, instead, all fell into whispers and mutters.

Avril had to frown. Why didn't anyone cheer?

She was dressed for battle. She wore a dark red t-shirt, black skinny jeans, knee-high dark grey combat boots, and a black leather jacket with a dark grey hood. She had on a pair of leather, finger-less gloves and her hair was put up in a high ponytail. If this didn't say 'I'm so badass, you wouldn't want to piss me off', she didn't know what would.

As she looked around the arena, Avril gripped the dagger she was given. While she was in the locker room, Overseer had come in and gave her some things.

"Look child," he had said, "I know things about you that you don't. I can't tell you because Deamata will have my ass if I did. But, I want to give you some things that will help you."

"Like what?" Avril had asked.

Overseer handed her four things: a silver moon pendant*, a golden sun pendant*, a ruby ring, and a dagger. Before she could ask what they were for, he left without another word. She sighed and put on the moon pendant and sun pendant around her neck. She slipped the ruby ring into her jacket pocket and held onto the dagger.

Now standing in the arena, Avril looked down at the dagger. The blade was about a foot long. It was made of black iron, with gold, bronze, and silver mixed in. Her handle was silver with a purple cloth around it. On the blade, the word 'Unity' was carved in the blade in Italian. How she knew Italian was still a mystery.

She looked across the arena towards Randy, who was in his ninja suit. He was looking towards her, his blue eyes full of determination. Avril gripped the handle of the dagger, making her knuckles turn white. Without thinking, she narrowed her eyes and let out a loud, wolf-like growl. Everyone quieted down and stared at her in shock. Randy's eyes went wide, and he stumbled back. Even Deamata and Overseer looked surprised.

Avril blinked, and shook her head.

"Sorry," she mumbled, sheepishly.

Soon, the crowd was whispering amongst one another. Even Ally and Alice were whispering too. Avril gritted her teeth, and her eyes turned yellowish-amber. She had enough. Everyone was talking behind her back, as if she's some kind of monster or freak. She was a Dimension-Walker, one of them. Why would they treat her any different? It was unfair, very unfair.

Once Deamata finished saying the rules, Avril advanced first.

…

Randy was prepared for anything. He was ready for Avril to flee, for her to hide, and for her to try and back out.

What he didn't prepare for was Avril to charge forward first, dagger in hand.

Avril slashed her dagger. Luckily, Randy dodged right on time. The blade was a centimeter away from his ear. He fell to the ground, landing on his butt. He looked up at Avril, seeing her eyes were bright amber. She was growling, baring her razor-sharp canine teeth. Randy had to admit: he almost had an accident in his pants at the sight of that. When he regaining his stance, Avril used the butt of the dagger and hit Randy in his chest. The blow knocked Randy off balanced, and he stumbled back.

"What the juice?!" exclaimed Randy. "How did you get so honking good? You were in a coma for four days!"

Avril didn't respond. She held her dagger out, getting into battle stance. She narrowed her eyes, and gave a sinister grin. Randy pulled out his katana, and held it out. He narrowed his eyes, and advanced. The Ninja jumped up, calling out 'Ninja Slice!', and slashed the sword down. Avril flipped backwards, kicking the katana out of Randy's hands. She landed on her feet, smiling devilishly. Randy fell face-first onto the ground, the katana falling somewhere behind him. The whole crowd gasped, all wide eyed and their mouths hanging. Randy looked up, and slowly got to his feet.

"What the heck is happening?" Howard said from his seat in the crowd. "Come on, Cunningham! You can beat her!"

Soon, the crowd was cheering Randy on, encouraging him to keep fighting. With a smirk, Randy stood up. He pulled out his chain-sickle, and started twirling it around. Avril did the universal sign for 'come at me', grinning as she did. Taking the challenge, Randy ran towards her.

"Ninja Chain-sickle!" exclaimed the young ninja.

The sickle flew towards Avril. Avril just stood there, twirling the dagger in one hand and placed the other hand on her hip. As soon as the sickle came close to her, Avril stuck her dagger out. The blade of the dagger grew in size until it became a katana. The katana's blade was much longer than Randy's, and was sharper than a razor. She swung the katana, and the sickle was cut off the chain and landed a foot behind Avril. Randy's jaw dropped, and he dropped the chain. The crowd was deathly silent, all looking at Avril in awe and in fear. Said girl was smiling like a madwoman, holding the katana in front of her.

"Uh…."

Avril ran towards him, and swung the katana. With a yelp, Randy jumped back. But, he tripped and landed on his back. He groaned, and looked up at the sky. Avril loomed over him, smiling evilly. Her eyes were bright red, full of malice. She raised her katana, but Randy covered his face and closed his eyes.

"I give up," he yelled. "I give up! You win! You win, you crazy fruit-loop!"

Everyone gasped, staring at the hero in disbelief. Randy Cunningham, the greatest Ninja to ever protect Norrisville, was cowering over a girl who learned she was a Dimension-Walker four days ago and had no training whatsoever. Deamata was about to stop the match when a scream ripped through the air.

Green mist flew through the air, and many campers were running around, screaming and panicking. Behind the flailing campers were monsters. In front of the monsters was Victor, the blonde guy who Avril had met on her first day.

"Attention Camp Walker," the British blond said, "sorry to interrupt your little games! Surrender now in the name of the Dark One and we'll partially kill you all!"

…..

**I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**So, here's the format to submit your OC for the ones who guess right (this is for ****CanIHaveAHug**** and ****Ninuhuju**_** ONLY**_**):**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s): *this is optional**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Power Class: *I will put the options that you can choose from**

**Appearance: *Must have height, hair color and length and style, skin color, eye color and shape, and any birthmarks or markings (freckles, beauty marks, scars, etc.) on their body**

**Outfit: *what they wear in camp**

**Personality: *complete sentences and NO FRAGMENTS OR LISTS**

**Bio: *just a paragraph or two that explains if they belong to a clan, if they had to be erased (their family had to be mind-wiped of their existence), their friends, their family, if they are a summer and winter camper or year-round, and how they came to camp**

**The options (NOTE: I will not list _ALL_ the power classes there are because there are so many of them) for the power classes are:**

**Giver: They hold all the knowledge and wisdom in the universe and Nine Realms. Confused for Athena's demigod children. Athena is their patron and will protect them. Usually appearance for Givers is blonde or brown hair, grey or brown eyes, tan or peachy skin, and usually tall and athletic.**

**Tinkerer: They are divine metalworkers. They are naturally gifted in metalwork. They are like the Hephaestus kids of Dimension-Walkers. Their appearance is brown or black hair; warm brown eyes, tan or dark skin, and are usually muscular and athletic. Some have a Latino look.**

**Shifter: They can change appearances or turn into animals. The name 'Shifter' is from the word 'shape-shifter'. Their appearances can vary.**

**Rabbit: They can find and/or create Rabbit-Holes (dimensional portals), hence their name. All Rabbits have the Rabbit's Curse or the Mad Hatter Plague, making them insane (but not too insane), random, strange, weird, and odd. But, they embrace the curse and love who they are. Rabbits originate from England, and most are British. Their appearances can vary too, but most have blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS! I MEAN IT!**


	11. The REAL Lines To The Prophecy

**~The REAL Lines To The Prophecy~**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I do not own RC9GN and neither do you!**

…

Randy's eyes went wide as he stared at Victor. His mind was racing. Victor was the first guy Randy befriended at Camp Walker. He helped him with his sword fighting and his stealth. The blonde was kind, helpful, sweet, charming, and that British accent was something special…

Wait…was he crushing on Victor? No, it wasn't possible. He liked girls, not guys. And yet…something about Victor made his heart skipped a beat. Back in Norrisville, he took interest in girls. Theresa was pretty and smelled like rainbows. Heidi was very 'spicy' and sassy. He found qualities in girls he liked. But, now he wasn't home, and he saw girls in a new light. Sure, they looked really nice and were cute. But when he looked at guys, he felt his stomach churn and he kept staring at their butts. Was this normal? Maybe he started thinking like this when Ally, Alice, and Natalia teased him about liking the Nomicon.

Every time he thought about the book, he started to wonder what if it really_ was _once human. Maybe it _was_ human. And maybe it was a boy. He could already picture how the Nomicon would look as human. Cold, calculating almond-shaped eyes were the color of obsidian from afar, but up close would be rich, dark brown. His hair would be messy and slightly long and fiery red. His skin would be pale white, soft and cold to the touch. He would be Japanese, of course. His accent would be not too light and not too thick, but just…perfect.

_NO, _Randy thought to himself. _You will _NOT_ think about how you suddenly think guys are hot at a time like this. You will _not_ think about you would totally date the Nomicon if it was human and if it was a guy. Wait…what?!_

Suddenly, he was ripped from his thoughts when he saw a monster charging towards Avril. The girl just looked at the monster, her face blank of emotions. Randy quickly got up and pushed her out of the way. They both tumbled to the ground, the monster flying over them. He looked at the girl lying beneath him, and saw her eyes were soulless, black orbs. He hitched his breath, and started shaking her.

"Burgundy," he said. "Wake up! Come on, we need to kick some monster butt!"

He kept shaking her, whilst everyone around them fought off the monsters. Suddenly, her eyes turned dark brown and she gasped. Randy got off her, and sighed with relief. Avril sat up, and rubbed her head. She looked at Randy, tilting her head the way dogs do when they're confused.

"Wha-What h-happened?" asked Avril in a hoarse voice. "Last thing I remember is Deamata finished going over the rules and then all I saw was red. Randy…what did I do?"

"Long story short," Randy said, "you and I fought and you were kicking my butt. I guess you were fighting unconsciously."

Avril groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"I blacked out! I was having a blackout! I NEVER remember anything when I have a blackout!"

Randy rolled his eyes and handed her dagger-turned-katana. He looked at her straight in the eye, and smiled behind his mask.

"Forget that mess. Let's go kick some monster butt."

Avril grinned, and took the katana. Together, they charged into the fray.

…

Carrie officially lost it. No, she wasn't joking; she completely went mad. And not angry-mad, crazy, insane type of mad.

Victor was her best friend ever since they met back in London, when she and Natalia were running away from monsters that were out for their blood. Victor was charming, caring, sweet, kind, and the brother Carrie has always asked for. Carrie was an only child. Her father never married and she was the only child of Deamata. It got lonely, and she _hated _being alone. Sometimes, the loneliness made her question her loyalty to Camp Walker and other DWs. But, she still remembered she had Natalia and Victor. Natalia was that tattle-tale, bitchy little sister she loves and hates to death. Victor was the big brother that would protect and stick up for Carrie and Natalia. Carrie was the middle child, always getting into trouble and ends up solving the problems at Camp. After all, Carrie and Natalia were the leaders at camp, like praetors or head counselors.

But, seeing Victor led an army of monsters and—gods have mercy—Shadow Monsters to attack the camp Carrie loved to call home. It was shattered her mind, left her to question all her loyalties and trusts to her other friends. No; she was Carolina Laura Crescent (proceed to mock her full name). Daughter of Deamata and the most powerful Magic User in the history of DWs. She had to be brave and protect her camp.

Back-to-back with Natalia, they fought off monsters that were circling around them. Natalia held out whip, Tamer. It was a whip made of Imperial Gold, special metal only found in the Ninth Realm. Carrie found it when the two girls were on a mission to retrieve a DW who ran away and went to the Forbidden Land. Carrie had her bo-staff, the one that turned into a pen and lent it to Avril. The staff was the Staff of Unity, created by Deamata. Deamata gave it to Carrie, since Carrie had to use something to help channel her magic. Deamata was the primordial goddess of magic, after all. So, it was given that Carrie had the ability to use magic as well.

Around them, DWs were fighting off monsters left and right. Deamata and Overseer were aided, blasting monsters and taking injured DWs to safety.

"Natalia," Carrie said, "We need to help the others."

"But there's too many of them," Natalia objected.

Carrie smirked. "Then let me do my magic…"

Carrie stood tall, and stomped her staff onto the ground. Golden waves of energy emitted from the staff, causing the circles of monsters around them to fall down to the ground. Nodding to one another, Carrie and Natalia ran into the fray. They fought off monsters left and right, telling the DWs to follow them.

"Is that all of them?" Natalia asked.

"No," Carrie answered. "There are still more DWs out there, still fighting. You take the others to safety, I'll find the others."

"But—"

But, Carrie ran off before Natalia could protest.

…

Carrie was about to help Avril. But, she was knocked down to the ground by a camper she knew. And then she got distracted and ended up arguing with said camper instead of helping Avril.

Carrie was running around, fighting monsters and telling DWs to find Natalia and get to safety. She spotted Avril and was about to help when she was thrown down to the ground. She growled and slowly got up.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Carrie hissed.

"You watch it, mother-fucker!" hissed a voice.

Carrie was about to punch the person when she got a good look at them. It was a girl, who was bony and about five feet, five inches tall. Her pitch black was put in a pixie cut and her skin was fair. Her almond-shaped eyes were devil red. A thin, white, four inch scar went straight across her forehead, with similar one across her nose and cheeks. She wore black, long-sleeved shirt; dark jeans; grey running shoes; midnight blue jacket; and a folded black bandana wrapped modestly tight around her neck. The girl narrowed her eyes at Carrie as she tightly gripped an Icer-gun in her hand, her knuckles turning white.

"Scotia Mallory," Carrie hissed, "I thought you weren't due back to camp until you finished your mission in Assassin's Creed."

"I thought you weren't due back to camp until you finished your 'personal' quest to find your daddy," Scotia hissed back.

"Don't go there, Mallory," Carrie growled. "At least I'm there for my camp when it needs help. You say you're a summer camper yet you're barely around. You got some nerve to pick on _me_."

"Listen Crescent," Scotia spat, poking Carrie in the chest. "I have my shit to deal with, and you have yours. Why don't you go off helping that little whining bitch while I save my ass?"

"Why don't you at least _try_ to accept there are people here to help you and stop questioning your loyalties towards Camp Walker and other DWs?" Carrie shot back.

"I'm _not_ loyal to Camp Walker," Scotia said.

"Then why bother attend camp?"

Scotia just scowled at Carrie. Carrie was about to flip Scotia off when the red-eyed girl raised the Icer-gun, and shot something behind her. Carrie whipped around, and saw a Shadow Monster frozen in place. Carrie looked at her, and growled.

"What. The. Actual. _Fuck_?!" Carrie said.

"I would have warned you," Scotia said, shrugging her shoulders. "But…then I decided not to."

"You're a bitch, aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?"

…..

Avril had to admit: this was really _not _her week. First, she fell down a rabbit hole. Then, she learned some big family secret that was kept from her. She kidnapped her favorite cartoon characters—blah, blah, blah some schist in between—and now she was in a middle of a battle with the Ninja by her side. The Ninja who she nearly beat the crap out of, but forgave her and helped her out.

"Cunningham," Avril said. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Water under the bridge," Randy replied. "Besides, this is _way _more fun than battle McFist's robots or the Sorcerer's stank monsters. Heck, this is the most Bruce thing that has ever happened to me! Well…second to becoming the Ninja."

Avril laughed, then shook her head. "Dude…you're such a dork."

Randy chuckled. "What was your first clue?"

Avril rolled her eyes, and sliced a Shadow Monster across its abdomen. The black beast let out a horrifying screech, and turned into smoke. The smoke melted into the ground, disappearing from her sight. Avril gave a toothy grin as she held Unity, her katana, tightly. A low, feral growl came from behind Avril. The teen whipped around, and was met with a giant, humanoid figure. The humanoid figure was about six feet tall, with a muscular frame. Its skin was black as ebony and its eyes were soulless, white orbs. The figure opened its mouth, revealing bright white fangs. Avril gulped, and backed up.

"Heads up!" a voice called out.

A small, black-and-red orb was thrown from behind Avril, entering the monster's mouth. It went down its throat, and the monster coughed. Red smoke came out of its mouth, and the humanoid figure started coughing. Avril sniffed the air, and gagged. The smoke from the monster's mouth smelled like farts. Wait…farts?

Avril turned around, and saw Randy holding back his laughter. He failed though. The blue-eyed teen clutched his stomach and started laughing out loud. Avril raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just…?"

"Throw a smokebomb in its mouth?" Randy asked between laughed. "Yeah…I did. HA! I did not plan to throw it. I was gonna throw a boom-ball. I really need to label these."

Avril smiled and started to snicker. But, the humanoid figure narrowed its eyes, and held out its arm. Its arm extended, and grabbed Avril around her waist. She screamed as the humanoid figure held her up in the hair, dangling above its mouth. Avril gagged and looked away.

"Shit, that's nasty!" Avril exclaimed. "Two words: breath mint! Haven't you heard of dental hygiene?"

The monster only growled in response. It squeezed Avril tighter, causing the girl to cry out in pain. She struggled trying to break from the monster's grip, but it wouldn't budge. Avril looked over at Randy, giving him a pleading look. Randy gave a nod, and charged towards the monster. Pulling out his katana, he jumped up, and brought the blade down right through the monster's wrist. The monster gave out a pained cry as its hand was cut off of it. Avril quickly got out of the monster's severed hand, and landed on the ground on her feet. The severed hand lay next to her, slowly melting into the ground. Avril gave a sigh, and bend down. She laid her hand on the spot where the hand was, and shadows gathered around her. Avril quickly stood up, and shook her head.

"What _is _that?" Randy asked as he stood next to Avril.

Avril looked at the monster, and narrowed her eyes. "_Ladri di anima_," she said, "or, in English, Soul Stealers. Natalia told me that they are one of the monsters Dimension-Walkers face."

"So they steal souls?" Randy asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Avril scoffed. "It's the reason why they're called 'Soul Stealers'!"

"Jeez…I'm just asking."

Avril rolled her eyes and was about to yell at Randy when two figures were running towards them. It only took a matter of seconds for Avril to realize who they were. Avril waved her hand and started calling out to the figures.

"Ally, Alice!" Avril called. "Get over here, you two weirdoes!"

The blonde and the brunette ran towards Avril and stopped right in front of her, panting heavily. Ally held up a hand, and breathed heavily.

"Give us…a minute…to catch…our breath…" Ally said between breaths.

"Dammit," Alice said. "I _never _want to run ever again for the rest of my life."

"Ditto," Ally said.

Avril laughed. "Alright, you two, stop acting like you're gonna die. Where were you guys?"

Ally pointed behind her back. "We're hiding with the others. Natalia was making sure everyone was accounted for. But, Alice and I noticed Carrie, you, and Randy weren't there. So, we went to find you guys. We found Carrie…but she was fighting with some other chick. I think her name was Scotia—"

"Anyway," Alice cut in, "we're so glad to find you blokes! I was so bloody worried you two might've been hurt or something else! Lord Almighty, I thought you were taken hostage by that bloke, Victor!"

Avril's eyes went wide. "Alice…when did you get a British accent?"

Alice tilted her head. "I have no clue what you're…OH BLOODY HELL! I _DO _HAVE A BLOODY BRITISH ACCENT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Ally groaned. "Ugh…the stupid Rabbit's Curse is what's happening! I didn't know it gives you a British accent!"

"Uhh…guys?" Randy said. "Hate to be rude but…"

"What is it, Cunningham?" asked all three girls.

Randy pointed behind the girls. They all looked, and saw the monster army was looking in their direction. Victor stood at the front of the army, smiling wickedly. He walked up, and circled around the group.

"Well well," the Brit said. "Look what we have here, eh? The Ninja, a cute blonde, a brunette Giver, and the Chosen One herself. My, my, the Dark One would _love_ to have these blokes and chaps. Why, _especially _Ms. Avril-Drew."

Victor looked Avril right in the eye, and gave a dashing smile. Avril fought the urge to sigh dreamily. She couldn't help it; the blonde Brit was so damn handsome. Victor cupped Avril's cheek, and chuckled.

"You know," Victor drawled, "you could join us. That way, no harm will befall your friends and family."

"Join?" Avril asked. "Join who?"

"The Dark One, of course," Victory answered. "She's quite…maleficent and persuasive. She can get you anything your heart desires."

Avril's heart beat faster. "Anything?"

Victor nodded. "Anything you want, she can get. The Dark One is capable of anything. She can make the impossible possible."

"Don't listen to him!" Ally cried. "Dark One is probably evil! Don't join the Dark Side!"

"Especially if they have cookies!" added Alice.

Randy looked at her. "Really?"

"What?" Alice asked. "Cookies are the greatest bribes you could ever get!"

Avril pulled away from Victor, and held up her katana. She narrowed her eyes and swung, but Victor caught the blade. He tsked, and snapped his fingers. Three _Ladri di anima _grabbed Ally, Alice, and Randy by the arms. They all cried out, and struggled free. Avril backed away.

"Let them go," Avril demanded. "Leave them out of this! And, how do you know I'm the Chosen One?"

"While you were in a coma," Victor explained, "Randy told us you were reading the Black Sapphire, a book everyone at camp is forbidden to read. Only the Chosen One can read from the Black Sapphire's pages. When Deamata and Overseer heard what you did, they officially said you were the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One for what, though?" Avril asked. "A quest?"

Victory shook his head and said, "A prophecy, or, to be exact, the Prophecy of Destiny."

"What the hell is the Prophecy of Destiny? And what the fuck does it have to do with _me_?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Victor asked. "The prophecy was created when you were born. When a prophecy made by the gods is created, they always have to have a Chosen One who will fulfill it. The last Chosen One was Demetrius Xavier Walker. Xavier was the son of Creator and the Chosen One of the Prophecy of Fate. You, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, are the Chosen One for the Prophecy of Destiny. The question is, _why_?"

"Why what?" Avril spat.

"Why you? You're just some Mixed girl, whose family clans are the Hoods and Burgundy's. Sure, Hoods may be special, but not _that _special. So, why are you the Chosen One?"

Avril gripped the handle of her katana so tight, her knuckles turned white. She gritted her teeth, and her eyes turned golden amber. She raised her blade, and narrowed her eyes until they were slits. The monsters all backed up, cowering as they felt the wave of power Avril was emitting. Even Victor had backed up, for fear of getting in Avril's path of destruction. Avril let out a low, wolf-like growl.

"Shut," Avril breathed out. "The," she whispered. "Fuck," she muttered. "Up," she mumbled. "Before," she said. "_I_," she shouted. "_KILL_," she screamed. "_**YOU!**_"

She ran towards Victor, and slammed the butt of her katana at his chest. The blow was so powerful, that Victor was sent flying across the arena. The army of monsters looked at her as Avril looked at them. She got into battle stance, her eyes turning blood red.

"Who's next?" she growled.

The monsters roared, and charged. All Avril saw was red.

…

Randy was pretty sure he wet his pants by now.

When the monster let him, Ally, and Alice go, they all stood in place and watched as Avril fought monsters left and right. He saw her eyes were red and she was shouting in Japanese. It was a scary sight. She chopped off heads, severed body part, and heck, he even saw her grow claws and slice monsters to pieces. It was pretty gruesome; it made Randy almost puke.

Ally didn't react too well. The moment Avril grew claws; she ran over to the bushes and emptied her stomach of its contents. Alice just hid in Randy's chest and cried. Randy didn't care; he was frozen in place and watching Avril. The girl was just plowing through monsters, not caring how gruesome or sicken the scene was. Heck, Randy could have sworn he saw black blood on the ground.

By then, the whole camp was watching too. Natalia and Carrie stood by him, horrified of what they were seeing.

"_Signore onnipotente_," Natalia whispered in Italian. "What is she _doing_?"

"I don't know," Randy answered. "But, it's scaring me juiceless."

"_Merde, ce qui est faux avec Avril?_" asked Carrie, slipping into her native tongue.

"Carrie," said Natalia, "you're speaking French, again."

"Sorry," Carrie said. "Crap, what is wrong with Avril?"

"I don't know," Randy said again.

When there were few monsters left, they and Victor retreated into the woods, disappearing from everyone's sight. Avril stood there, motionless. Her eyes were black and glazed over. Her face was blank of emotions, and her bangs hung over her eyes. She just stood there, not moving nor attempting to. Everyone watched her, waiting for her to make a move. Finally, Deamata and Overseer walked over to her. Deamata went in front of her, and gripped her shoulders.

"Avril, sweetie," said Deamata, "can you hear me?"

Avril muttered something, inaudibly. Deamata looked over at Overseer, who nodded. Deamata looked back at Avril, and sighed.

"Avril, say that again louder, this time."

"_Nine warriors stand tall, but eight shall fall_," Avril said. "_One warrior left to fight, must defeat the warlock with all his might. Eight hundred years shall come to pass, each year worse than the last. The last of the Fallen Clan shall return; the mistakes of the past must be learned. The Ancient Ways shall this ninja obtain; new allies he will gain. The Final Battle fast approaches and time is running thin. Good and evil shall fight, and only one shall win._"

Overseer's breath hitched. "The _real_ lines of the first part of the Prophecy of Destiny," he said. "The lines Randall said Avril had read were fake."

_Fake? _Randy thought to himself. _Why would they be fake?_

"Indeed," Deamata said, "When someone is with the Chosen One, the Black Sapphire shows fake lines to trick the person who is with the Chosen One. Avril truly _is _the Chosen One."

Deamata turned to Ally, Alice, Carrie, Natalia, and Randy. Her kaleidoscope eyes were blood red and full of worry.

"And you," she said, "are part of the first part of the prophecy."

…

**WHAT?! THE PROPHECY LINES FROM CHAPTER EIGHT WERE FAKE? OH MY GOD, IS YOUR MIND BLOWN?! I BET YOUR MIND IS BLOWN!**

**At the beginning of the chapter, were you guys wondering why Randy suddenly was gay? Well, to answer your question, he's just questioning his sexuality. When someone gets out of their home dimension, their minds do something called a "Reality Check" (Reality Checks will be seen throughout the series). A reality check is where the influences of their home dimension goes away and they start seeing reality and they start to question what **_**really**_** is reality. For Randy, he starts to question his sexuality because in the show he only shows interest in girls, like Theresa and Heidi. For your information, I'm going to pair Randy up with someone. And no, it won't be Avril or Alice or Ally or Carrie or Natalia. It's going to be a surprise. Though, you can put in a review on who do you think I will pair Randy up with!**

**And, last chapter is part of the "Avril versus Randy" arc. The part two of this arc will be seen later on.**

**I apologize if there were any mistakes! I'm not perfect and I tried to spot them out and fix them!**

**Follow, favorite, and review please!**

**Sayonara my friends!**


	12. Curiosity Scares the Cat, Not Kills

**~Curiosity Scares the Cat, Not Kills~**

**Thank you for those who reviewed! I just love the feedback! But…there was one review I didn't really like. I don't mean to call anyone out, but I just have too. **DragonNinja2014**, I felt a little sad because of your review. This is what this person reviewed (FYI: I edited this person's review):**

DragonNinja2014**:** _I love everything so far, but the fact that you're ruining it by making Randy gay. Don't ruin it._

_**Wow**_**. Seriously, just…wow. Well, I'm sorry but I'm going to make Randy gay. And, when did making Randy gay ruin this story? Have you not seen the other stories where Randy is gay? Honestly, if yaoi is not your thing, then I suggest you stop reading this story since Randy will be gay and I won't change that at all. I respect your opinion, but saying I'm 'ruining' the story because one of the characters is gay is just plain stupid. A character being gay is **_**not **_**ruining the story; it just adds more depth and helps bring in some conflict or a subplot. I really didn't appreciate that you thought I am 'ruining' this story by making Randy gay. I would **_**never**_** ruin a story that I put my hard work into. Why would you think Randy being gay 'ruins' this story, anyway?**

***sighs* Sorry about that little rant, guys! Let's get down to some more important news!**

**I GOT A NEW COVER ART FOR THIS STORY! SQUEEEEE!**

**The cover is basically Avril standing on the Nomicon with the title "Dimension Walker: In the World of RC9GN" around her. The 'r' in "Dimension Walker" got cut off when I uploaded the image. *sharply sucks in breath* Yeah…so I didn't expect that to happen…sorry…**

**Anyway, the cover is by the wonderful **Carabootoo**! I got this picture from her tumblr (her username is ****sockbootoo****). You can go to her tumblr to check out the whole cover art! Not only she is amazing at drawing, but her story "Rave" is awesome too! Go check it out, you won't regret it!**

**Also, I changed the summary and rewrote the first chapter! Why? Well, the first chapter was not my best work, so I had to revise and rewrite it since I left out a lot of details about the characters and other things, and I had to change a couple of things. I changed the summary because it didn't really summarize the story. I hope you like the new summary and the new first chapter! Check it out and tell me what you think!**

**Blah, blah, blah! Let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: RC9GN belongs to Disney XD, not me!**

…

Avril didn't want to leave her cabin. No, she really didn't.

It wasn't because she was lazy or some depressed Emo kid. No, she was _scared_. That's right: Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, the weirdest, dorkiest, most fearless teenage girl you could ever meet was scared of leaving her cabin. She didn't want to leave her cabin one bit. She had to be dragged out if someone wanted her to come out.

Avril sat in a dark corner of Cabin Three, her knees pulled close to her chest. She crossed her arms over her knees, and hid her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping onto the fabric of her skinny jeans. She was quietly sobbing, hidden in the shadows of her cabin. Somehow, the darkness and shadows comforted her. But, her mind was holding on to one thought: how she looked like a monster while fighting monsters. She found that very ironic. No one expected someone to look like a monster while fighting a horde of monsters. They expected them to look like a hero while doing it. But no, Avril wasn't even _close _to looking like a hero. Hell, Avril wasn't even sure she even _was _hero material.

A loud knock ripped Avril away from her thoughts. She looked up, tempted to open the door to see who it was. But, she looked back down and tried to hide herself even more.

"Avril," Ally called from the other side of the door, "please, open up. Don't pull out an Elsa move and shut your friends out. Hell, don't make me pull an Anna move and try to get you out of there! I'm no Anna and neither is Alice! Just open up, _please_."

Avril was tempted. She wanted her friends more than anything right now. She needed them to help her figure out what was going on with her. She _needed _their comfort and support. But, part of her didn't want her friends to be drag into the mess that Avril was in. She felt like a monster, and she didn't want her friends to be hurt by her. Avril couldn't live with herself if she knew she caused her friends pain. With a shaky breath, Avril stood up and walked to the door. Her hand hovered over the doorknob while she silently debated to herself whether or not to open the door.

'_They're your friends for a reason,_' said the rational part of her mind. '_They would be with you through thick and thin, no matter what!_'

'_Shut them out,_' said the paranoid part of her mind. '_It would kill you to know you hurt them._'

'_But you know you can control it,_' argued the rational part of her mind. '_You controlled the last time you had your blackouts! Why would _now _be any different?_'

'_Because you have powers that you can't control,_' exclaimed the paranoid part her mind. '_You'll hurt everyone you care about! Or worse; you'll kill _everyone_._'

"Shut the fuck up," she muttered to herself.

With a shaky hand, Avril opened the door. But, she jumped out of the way just as Alice came bursting through. The blue-eyed blonde yelped as she tripped and landed on the councilor's bed. Ally walked in, covering her mouth as she attempted not to laugh. Instead, she snickered loudly. Alice looked up, and puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. Avril rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" Avril said, faking irritation. "Can't you see I'm having a meltdown?"

"Meltdown?" laughed Alice. "When we told you what happened after you regain conscious, your eyes turned glassy and you bolted out faster than a roadrunner being chased by a coyote!"

Ally shot Alice a glare, causing the blonde to glare back. Avril had to admit; even when they were talking about serious things, those two could _never_ be serious. It was like they were the same person. No…they really weren't. If they were the same person, then Avril was a dog, which means that Alice and Ally being the same person would _never _happen.

"Guys," Avril said, icily. "What do you want? Don't you know when I have a meltdown or deal with the aftermath of a blackout, you leave me alone? What happen this time?"

Avril tapped her foot as she waited for an answer. The blonde and the brunette looked at each other, having a silent debate between them. Finally, after Alice sighing dramatically, the blonde went up to Avril, and gripped her shoulders.

"I can't find the Nomicon," Alice said.

Avril's eyes went wide. "You WHAT?!" she yelled.

Alice sighed and frowned. "I lost the Nomicon. After you fled, I went to where I hid the Nomicon so I can give it back to Randy. But, when I got there, it was _gone_."

"Where did you hide it?"

"Uhhhhhhh, somewhere near the Main House?" the blonde said, meekly.

Avril pinched the bridge of her nose, and let out an exasperated sigh. Grabbing both her friends by their ears, she marched out of Cabin Three to find the stupid book.

….

When they arrived at the porch of the Main House, Avril let go of Ally and Alice's ears. Both girls sighed and rubbed their ears. Their ears were now cherry-red, and still throbbing from the pain. The blue-eyed blonde and the brown-eyed brunette shot Avril glares, but Avril shrugged her shoulders and stuck out her tongue.

"You know I'm a crazy bitch," Avril said, quoting from her favorite singer. "I do what I want when I feel like it."

"Avril, stop quoting yourself," Alice teased, earning a flick in the ear by said girl.

"Fuck you," Avril said. "I love listening to Avril Lavigne! Her songs are _so_ like me. All I want to do is lose control!"

"Stop quoting yourself," Ally teased, causing Avril to punch her arm.

One of Avril's favorite singers was Avril Lavigne, and not because they shared the same name. Avril would always dance and sing along to Avril Lavigne's songs, especially if the song contained so many cuss words. Soon, her friends started to tease her about it. Whenever she sang songs like "What the Hell" or "Smile", Ally and Alice would smirk and say 'stop singing along with yourself', and Avril would always smack them in the arm.

"Oww…Alice! Avril is abusing me!" Ally exclaimed in a young kid's voice.

"Sweet child, she abuses us all the time," Alice said in a motherly voice.

Avril rolled her eyes fondly. "Come on, you know you love me. Now, let's find us a Nomicon!"

"And abuse its secrets and use it for world domination," Alice exclaimed, raising her fist in the air.

"Yeah…no," Ally said. "We need to find the book to give it back to Randy."

"You're no fun," Alice whined like a brat. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Avril rolled her eyes and stood on the porch as her friends started bickering yet again. As she stood on the porch, she saw one of those porch swings she had seen her neighbors have on their porches. It seemed so long since she was home with her family; it made her heart ache with homesickness. What would her parents being doing right now? Well, it was Friday, meaning it was family movie night. It was Carter's turn to pick a movie and he would probably choose some Disney movie like "The Incredibles" or "The Nightmare before Christmas". Her mom would be making the popcorn and adding extra butter and a pinch of honey for sweetness. Her dad would be prepping the living room, setting up the movie and getting the blankets and pillows ready. Carter would be picking the best pajamas to wear for movie night, since it was a Burgundy family tradition to wear pajamas during family movie night. Then, they would all sit together on the couch and snuggle up while watching the movie.

Or, they were setting up a search party for her. Her mom would be worried sick and her father would relentlessly be looking for her. Alice's folks, Mr. and Mrs. Kingfisher, would probably go berserk and search all over for their Little White Rabbit (it was Alice's nickname her friends and family would use). Ally's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Σοφία, would send the best search party to find their little princess. Their parents were probably worried sick, trying to find their kids without the slightest clue on where to start.

Avril curled her hands into fists, fighting back the urge to run back home. She had to stay at camp, she just had to. Avril didn't know why, but she felt like she mattered to camp, and not because she's the Chosen One. She just _knew_ she was important to camp and she just couldn't leave just because she was missing home. She had to stay. She _needed_ to stay.

She turned around and looked at the door, which was opened just a crack. Avril remember the real lines of the prophecy, the ones she recited in front of everyone. The Black Sapphire showed Randy the fake lines, just to protect the secrets of the strange black book. What other secrets could it be hiding? Whatever its hiding, Avril was determined to find out.

She barely noticed three figures approaching the Main House as she opened the door. Sucking in a deep breath, she went inside.

…..

The attic hadn't changed a bit. The only thing that changed was the fire inside the glass orb. Today, the fire was black as night, with wisps of green embers flying out and hitting the walls of the glass orb. Avril was pretty sure the fire was either not in a good mood or it was reflecting Avril's emotions. The Black Sapphire was resting on the table, opened to the foreword written by Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos (aka The Fates). Avril walked up to the book, and looked down at it.

"Look," Avril said, "before, you put me in a coma. Though, I think I was in a coma because _you_ wanted me to meet the Fates. So, mission accomplished! Now, can you do me a favor? Show me the _real_ lines to this stupid 'Prophecy of Destiny' and other bullshit mumbo jumbo. Please? This is how nice I can get, ya know?"

The book hummed, and the pages started flipping rapidly. Suddenly, it stopped at a page. Avril leaned close and careful read it.

"_**Unmei no yogen:**_

**The Prophecy of Destiny**

**Part One**

_**Nine warriors stand tall,**_

_**But eight will fall**_

_**One warrior left to fight,**_

_**Must battle the warlock with all his might**_

_**Eight hundred years shall come to pass,**_

_**Each year worse than the last**_

_**The last of the Fallen Clan will return;**_

_**The mistakes of the past must be learned**_

_**The Ancient Ways shall this ninja obtain;**_

_**New allies he will gain**_

_**The Final Battle fast approaches and time is running thin**_

_**Good and Evil will fight, but only one shall win**_"

It was no surprise. Avril had recited these lines before, so it wasn't a surprise that they would be shown again to her. But, she needed more. She wanted to know what lay for her in the future. She turned the page, and was met with more writing.

"_**Prophetia libatis:**_

**The Prophecy of Destiny**

**Part Two**

_**Shadows stir and ghost arise,**_

_**An enemy will help in disguise**_

_**Friendships will be tested and promises must be made**_

_**A great price will be paid**_

_**On Hallows Eve, the Ancient Ones will return**_

_**If not stopped, the world will burn**_

_**When hands reach up to the blood red moon and the time is nigh,**_

_**At the stroke of midnight,**_

_**Someone must die**_"

Avril was taken aback by this. Part two of the prophecy sounded a lot more morbid than what Avril had expected. She expected it to be like the first part; makes Avril totally confused and have no idea what the hell the prophecy means. But, this part flat out says someone will _die_.

"This does not vote well for the paranoid part of my brain," Avril muttered under her breath.

She turned to the next page, and began reading.

"_**La prophétie du destin:**_

**The Prophecy of Destiny**

**Part Three**

_**Chaos stirs and the Duat fades fast,**_

_**The magic of the magicians will not last**_

_**An old friend will return, only to be killed **_

_**An old oath will be fulfilled**_

_**Seek the help of two magicians;**_

_**Find the blood of pharaohs, both brother and sister**_

_**Travel deep into the Netherworld and there you will find**_

_**A traitor to his own kind**_

_**Find the book of the Goddess of Magic, along with the Time Lord's staff**_

_**Stand on the Pillar of Life in the Ancient Land**_

_**On the day of winter solstice,**_

_**Order will be restored and the realm will be at peace**_"

Avril was pretty sure she was on the edge of her seat, even though she was standing. What else was this book hiding? What if it says the world will end? What if...what if it foretold her demise? Would Avril die? No, Avril couldn't think like that now. She needed to read the last part of the prophecy. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to the final page of the Prophecy of Destiny.

"_**La profezia del destino:**_

**The Prophecy of Destiny**

**Part Four**

_**The Darkness shall rise,**_

_**The War is near**_

_**Memories will be lost by the hand of the Dark One,**_

_**The Barrier of Shadows will come undone**_

_**The Shadows' Lullaby will come,**_

_**The demigods will submit to the song**_

_**The camps will crumble away,**_

_**No one shall save the day**_

_**The son of death and the daughter of life**_

_**Must take the quest that is sure to fail**_

_**Yet, somehow they will prevail**_

_**A rivalry old as time and a relationship bitter to no end,**_

_**The Chosen One must mend**_

_**Only together will the two sides will succeed,**_

_**Daughter of Life and Champion of Death will lead**_

_**The Dimensional War will commence,**_

_**At the Battle of Rome, a choice will be made**_

_**The Chosen must decide who she shall be**_

_**Savior or Destroyer; that is the key**_

_**The Ultimate Price will be made**_

_**By the hand of the Dark One,**_

_**The Chosen One will fall**_"

Avril stepped back, staring at the Black Sapphire with wide eyes. Her hands shook, and her knees threatened to buckle. She was destined to die. Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy was destined to die, and nothing will save her.

Avril turned around and started running. She ran. She just ran with no destination in mind. She just wanted to run. She wanted to run away from camp. She wanted to run away from her friends. She wanted to run away from everyone. She _needed_ to _run_.

She ran past Ally and Alice, who stopped in mid-shout to watch as Avril run. She ran past Randy, Carrie, and some red-haired Japanese boy, who stopped when Avril ran past them. She ran past random campers, who were staring at her as they stumbled back. She didn't know why, but she needed to find Deamata and Overseer. Subconsciously, she ran towards the beach.

…..

Avril found Deamata and Overseer standing under a gazebo on the beach, talking to each other in hushed voices. Avril stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the two primordials with teary eyes. At some point, she started crying as she ran. She really didn't know why she was crying, but it felt good to let it all out. Letting out a shaky breath, she walked up to the gazebo.

"You knew," Avril blurted out as she stood behind the two gods.

Deamata and Overseer turned around, and looked at the young teen with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" Deamata asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Avril snapped. "You _knew_ that I was the Chosen One right from the start. You did, didn't you? You knew and you basterds didn't tell me!"

Overseer narrowed his eyes at Avril. "Avril-Drew, we will not have this conversation here. We will talk about this later. Right now you must—"

"Shut up!" Avril growled. "You _did_ know and you didn't have the balls to tell me! Why?!"

"Avril," Deamata said in a soothing voice, "you mustn't get angry towards us. We were only trying to help."

"Trying to help my ass!" screamed Avril. "I'm not angry, I'm FURIOUS! I SAW what the Prophecy of Destiny was in the Black Sapphire! I'm destined to die, aren't I?"

Overseer and Deamata didn't answer. Avril clenched her fists.

"I AM! I AM AND YOU KNEW IT! WELL, FORGET TRYING TO HELP ME! I'M NOT TAKING ANY OF YOUR SHIT! YOU CAN'T HELP ME!"

With that, Avril turned around and stomped off. The two gods stood there, debating on what to do next. Tears blurring her vision, Avril ran back towards her friends. She sprinted towards the Main House, despite how much her tears were stinging her eyes.

When she made it back to the Main House, Ally was already running towards her. Avril wrapped her arms around Ally, crying into her shoulder. The brunette stroked her hair, whispering into her best friend's ear to soothe the crying girl. Alice stood next to the two, opening and closing her mouth, trying fruitlessly to form a question or sentence.

"Avril, what the hell happened?" Carrie said. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing," Avril muttered as she pulled away from Ally. "I just…thought I saw something…"

The first thing Avril laid her eyes on was the boy standing next to Randy. She took in his appearance. His almond shaped eyes were rich, dark brown. He looked at Avril with a cold, calculating gaze. His fiery red hair was messy and slightly long. His skin was pale white. He wore a black kimono with red dragon embroideries. Around his neck was a jade pendant that was in the shape of the Norisu Nine symbol. Avril's eyes went wide and she pointed towards the boy.

"Holy shit, you're the Nomicon! And you're _human_!"

….

**CLIFFHANGER! OH MY GOD, HUMAN NOMICON ACTION! **

**Well, how's about that? There's a human Nomicon! But, how did he get here? You'll see next chapter, when Randy explains what happened!**

**And, OH MY GOD! THE WHOLE PROPHECY OF DESTINY IS REVEALED! ARE YOU FREAKING OUT? AHHHHHHHH!**

**I will apologize if there are any mistakes here! I tend to forget to look over my work before I post it!**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**


	13. Surprises and Kisses

**~Surprises and Kisses~**

**NOTE: Randy and Nomi kiss! And, Avril reveals her big plan on what to do to fulfill the first part of the prophecy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RC9GN. And, Nomi's middle name and some of his background does not belong to me, it belongs to the author **Chihuahua rocks**.**

…..

"Holy shit, you're the Nomicon! And you're _human_!"

Avril pointed at the now humanized book with wide eyes. Ally and Alice looked in Nomi's direction, both staring in awe. Nomi looked towards Randy, raising an eyebrow at them. Randy just shrugged, offering Nomi a sheepish smile. Randy didn't expect Avril to figure out Nomi was the Nomicon _that_ fast. Hell, he expected her to figure it out when he talked to her.

"Yes," Randy said, "he's the Nomicon. It's obvious as shit he's the Nomicon! Who the hell do you think—?"

"Holy crap," Ally said, "did you just cuss? Oh my g! Randy Cunningham is using profanity! He's cursing just like a normal teenager!"

"My god," Alice said, fanning her face with her hand, "he sounds _so_ hot when he cusses!"

Avril rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Randy suddenly noticed how different Avril was acting. Before, she acted so weird, carefree, and badass. Now, there was something in her eyes that told Randy something was wrong with her. If only he knew what.

"Cunningham," Carrie said, "I guess I have to be Howard. Tell them what the…erm…juice happened! Don't be a…uhh…shoob."

"Wait," Ally interrupted. "Where _is_ Howard? I haven't seen that shoob since the arena incident."

"He was sent back home," Carrie said. "We wiped his mind and he doesn't remember anything about Dimension Walkers or Randy and him being at Camp Walker. He knew too much."

"You wiped my best bro's mind?" Randy asked, angrily. "Who told you to wipe Howard's mind?"

"It's protocol," Carrie answered. "We had to."

"Had to my ass," Randy snapped. "You can take your protocol and shove it up your—"

Avril loudly whistled, catching everyone's attention. The dark-haired girl glared at every one of them expect for Nomi, who was standing quietly and watching in amusement.

"You're done bickering like bitches, yes?" Avril asked. "Good, because I would like to know how the most awesome book ever is human and is standing right before us.

Randy sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened."

He thought back to when he went walking around camp while Ally and Alice went after Avril after she ran off.

…..

_**(Flashback)**_

_Randy was standing in the middle of a meadow, with the Nomicon at his feet. The Nomicon had black smoke surrounding it, with crimson flames covering the cover. Randy stood paralyzed, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. He tried to move, but he wouldn't budge. He stood there, staring at the book in shock and fear. Randy didn't know whether he should be scared for his life or whether he should throw the book into some water source in hopes of saving it from being burned into a crisp._

"_Oh shoot," Randy whispered. "Please don't burn to a crisp! I don't have eight hundred years of ninja wisdom in me! I can't replace the Nomicon!"_

_ But, the flames kept consuming the book and the smoke kept swirling around it. Without a second thought, Randy ran over and scooped up the book. He fell onto the ground, clutching the book close to his chest. Randy coughed and winced, the flames burning the fabric of his clothes and possibly giving him second-degree burns._

_ "Don't you burn on me," Randy said. "Don't you _dare_ burn on me!"_

_ Suddenly, the smoke disappeared and the flames faded away. Randy closed his eyes, and sighed. The book was safe. It stopped burning and it was going to be alright. Opening his eyes, he looked down to examine the damage done to the eight-hundred-year-old book. He expected the Nomicon safe and sound, with a few burn marks on it that was probably fixable. But, what he didn't expect was a guy in his arms, coughing and shivering._

_ "What the…?"_

_ The boy in his arms leaned close to him, trying to get warmth. Randy placed a hand on his forehead, and found the boy was burning up. Randy quickly sat up, and sat the boy on his lap._

_ "Dude," Randy said, gripping the boy's shoulders, "are you okay? What's your name?"_

_ "N-Nomi Conikos," the boy coughed out. _

_ Randy had to admit: Nomi Conikos was handsome. His almond-shaped eyes were rich, dark brown, but seemed black as obsidian when Randy didn't look closely. His fiery red hair was messy and slightly long. His skin was pale white and soft to the touch. Nomi wore a black kimono with red dragon embroideries. Around his neck, he wore a necklace with a jade pendant that was in the shape of the Norisu Nine symbol. The boy was Japanese, no doubt. He wore traditional Japanese clothing and his accent sounded distinctly Japanese. Randy was about to ask Nomi Conikos a question when Randy looked at his jade pendant. Suddenly, it hit him like a brick._

_ "Oh my Ninja," Randy whispered. "You're the Nomicon! Ally and Alice were right; you are human! O-Oh shoot…"_

_ Randy blushed instantly, remembering he had pictured the Nomicon's human persona exactly how Nomi Conikos looked. And he did say he would definitely date the Nomicon if it was human. Shoot, did Randy just screw himself up? Was he into guys? Shoot, if people found out, he would never hear the end of it. But dang, Nomi Conikos was extremely good-looking. It wouldn't matter…right?_

_ He was ripped away from his thoughts when he saw Nomi intensely staring at him. Randy fought the urge to blush; since he was just to prideful to let someone, especially the handsome Japanese boy sitting on his lap, to admit he was blushing._

_ "What?" Randy asked, raising a brow in confusion._

_ "Where are we?" Nomi asked, looking around. "The last I remember was when you asked me about those new girls, Ally, Alice, and Avril, and then you had to go fight a monster."_

_ "Don't forget, you're human right now," Randy interjected. "H-How is this even possible!? You're just a book filled with the memories of past ninjas, written by First Ninja! How can you be human?"_

_ A shadow crossed Nomi's face. He looked down, daring not to meet Randy's gaze. Randy just had to frown. What the juice was the now humanized book hiding? Randy had the right to know why the book was now suddenly human. He had enough of the book's—sorry, boy's—secretive behavior and vague answers. Randy was a big boy now! He went back in freaking time, messed the past up, and then fixed everything to save the future. If anything, the Nomicon owns him for saving its butt from a messed-up future where the Sorcerer is free! It just frustrated Randy; he really hated being treated like a child._

_ "It's complicated, Randy," Nomi whispered. "I-I…it's just that…my history is very complex and I fooled you and Howard into thinking you went back into time. I made McFist's time machine malfunction before you went back in time. I then made up the past so that you wouldn't really mess with anything. Hell, I even used some of the magic to fool everyone in Norrisville to protect the truth behind the Norisu Nine."_

_ Randy's jaw dropped. "You…_tricked_ me into thinking that I screwed everything up?" Randy asked, angrily. "What the actual _fuck_, Nomi? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! I don't give a shit that you want to protect me! I…what did I just say?"_

_ "Reality Check," said a voice. "You are fitting in with the norms of the Reality Dimension, like how teens use profanity and the slang that's normal. Now, are you two lovebirds done groping and cuddling? I really need to talk to Avril about those prophecy lines she recited."_

_ Randy and Nomi turned around. Carrie casually leaned against a tree, smirking at the two boys. Carrie's purple eyes were full of amusement, like a cat torturing a mouse by chasing it around relentlessly._

"_Would you mind, Crescent?" Randy asked, irritated. "I'm trying to have a conversation with the Nomicon, who is apparently human now."_

"_I can see," Carrie said, staring at Nomi. "So you're the famous Nomi Conikos Norisu. It is a pleasure to meet the favored champion of Hikari and Jaakuna kage."_

_Nomi tilted his head and gave Carrie a confused look. He was about to ask who they were when she raised her hand, causing the boy to stop._

"_No matter," Carrie said. "But, I think it's time for you to meet Ally, Alice, and Avril."_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

…

"And that's basically what happened," Randy finished.

The first one to speak was Alice. She shrieked out loud and grabbed Ally's wrist.

"I _told_ you the Nomicon was actually human," Alice said. "And you said that the Nomicon was just a collection of past ninjas' memories and experiences. HA! Even your theories are more boring than you are!"

Ally frowned and smacked Alice's hand away. Alice yelped, and rubbed her hand.

"Shut up," Ally said. "At least I was right about the Nomicon being a boy. You said it was a girl!"

"Well, because the Nomicon is sassy," Alice reasoned. "Girls are sassier than boys. Therefore, it makes sense that the Nomicon may possibly be a girl. Duh, logic."

Avril snickered as she stood by Nomi and Randy.

"Wow," she said, "Alice said something _smart_. What next? Nico becoming bisexual and I get to date him?"

Randy looked at Avril. "Who's Nico? Is he a guy you know or…?"

Avril glared at him. "None of your business," she growled.

She walked over to her friends, and grabbed them by their ears. Both girls squeaked as Avril dragged them along with her. Avril stood in front of Carrie, giving her a serious look.

"I need to talk to you," Avril said. "It's about the prophecy and I think I know what to do for the first part."

Carrie's eyes went wide. "You do?"

Avril grimly nodded. "Yeah, but we need to talk. Just you, me, Alice, Ally, and Natalia." She turned to Randy and Nomi and said, "You guys…go look around camp. Randy, you can show Nomi and Yin and Yang cabins. That's where Natalia took you to train while I was in a coma, right?"

Randy nodded, though he didn't know why Nomi would like those cabins. Oh right…Nomi was Japanese and the Yin and Yang cabins looked like two, mini dojos. Nomi might feel at home in them.

Avril casted Nomi a strange look, as if she had some kind of history with him, and walked off. Ally and Alice were dragged along with her, since Avril was still holding them by their ears. Carrie, Avril, Ally, and Alice walked towards Cabin Three, soon disappearing from Randy's sight. Randy smiled to himself, and turned towards Nomi, who was staring at the ground. Randy nudged Nomi's shoulder, causing the ginger to look up at him.

"Come on," Randy said with a grin. "You'll love Cabins Eighteen and Nineteen."

…..

Cabins Eighteen and Nineteen were like the rest of the cabins: they looked nothing alike.

Cabin Eighteen was Japanese styled, with walls were made of red oak. The walls had white dragons carved into it. The doors were white paper sliding doors, with Japanese characters painted onto the paper in gold. The two-story, Japanese-styled cabin was in the shadow of a tall cherry blossom tree. It looked feminine and graceful.

"Hikari," Nomi said out of the blue. "I remember my mother telling me stories of the gods who aided our family clan. Hikari was said to be Yin, the counterpart of Yang."

Cabin Nineteen was Japanese-styled as well, with walls made of black oak. The walls had red demons carved into it. The doors were black paper sliding doors, with Japanese characters painted onto the paper in red. The two-story, Japanese-styled cabin was in the shadow of a tall, weeping willow tree. It looked less feminine and somewhat…dark.

"Jaakuna kage," Nomi said. "He's Hikari's counterpart. Some say they're siblings, others say they're lovers."

"L-Lovers?" stuttered Randy. "R-Really? That's…that's a very strong word, ya know? I-I mean…"

Nomi looked at Randy, concern in his eyes. Nomi placed a hand on Randy's shoulder, causing the boy to blush. Damn, why was he acting this way? It wasn't like he was flat-out, head-over-heels in love with him, right? Randy felt his clothes suddenly get uncomfortably tighter. He _really_ needed to find out what gay guys did in the Reality Dimension.

"Randy," Nomi said, concerned. "Are you okay? Why are you blushing?"

"Uhhhhhhh…n-no reason," Randy stuttered. "I-I'm fine! No reason to fuss! Let's check out the cabins, shall we?"

Nomi didn't look convinced, but he nodded and followed Randy into Cabin Nineteen.

….

Once they were inside Cabin three, Avril faced Carrie, Natalia (who was waiting by Avril's cabin), Ally, and Alice. She gave them a grim look and pulled out the Black Sapphire from a secret pocket of her leather jacket. Carrie and Natalia gasped, looking at the dark blue book in shock.

"How the hell did you get it?" Carrie asked.

Avril shrugged, staring at the book in her hand. "I subconsciously grabbed it when I was running to Deamata and Overseer."

Once Avril had it in her hands, the book had changed. The book was still dark blue, with a black sapphire in the middle of it. But, the book became four or five inches thick. In bold, silver letters was this:

_**The Burgundy Guide:**_

_**A collection of myths, legends, fairytales, folklore, and all things supernatural and magical**_

_**Written by Robert A. Burgundy**_

"Hey," Avril said, "the cover changed. Oh shit, my dad wrote a book about all the supernatural and magical things involved in myths, legends, fairytales, and folklore. Even the titles are the same."

Carrie stood next to her, examining the book. "When the Chosen One holds the book, the Black Sapphire alters its appearance to blend in. You can choose what the book will look like."

Avril looked at the book, and opened the book to the page where the Prophecy of Destiny was. She looked at her friends, and let out a sigh.

"Before I tell you what we have to do," Avril said, "I have to reread the first part of the prophecy to refresh our memories. Okay?"

The all nodded, not daring to disagree. After all, they were all eager to find out what the first part of the prophecy had to do with them. Ally and Alice wanted to hurry it up since they needed to get home. Alice wanted to confront her parents about them being the closest relatives to the Kingsleigh clan and why they haven't told her she was a Dimension Walker. Ally wanted to say good-bye to her family before she had to be erased from their memories forever. Carrie just wanted to be part of a major quest, since she spent most of her life training at Camp Walker and searching for her missing father. Natalia wanted to prove to her father that she was the best Overseer the camp has ever known and that she was tired of being treated like a child by her older siblings and her father.

Avril began reading the prophecy lines.

"_**Unmei no yogen:**_

**The Prophecy of Destiny**

**Part One**

_**Nine warriors stand tall,**_

_**But eight will fall**_

_**One warrior left to fight,**_

_**Must battle the warlock with all his might**_

_**Eight hundred years shall come to pass,**_

_**Each year worse than the last**_

_**The last of the Fallen Clan will return;**_

_**The mistakes of the past must be learned**_

_**The Ancient Ways shall this ninja obtain;**_

_**New allies he will gain**_

_**The Final Battle fast approaches and time is running thin**_

_**Good and Evil will fight, but only one shall win**_"

The room was deathly quiet, making Avril very uncomfortable. She scanned the book for some notes along the margin or a hidden message, but she could not find anything. She just needed something to reassure her that her plan was the right way to go. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared before her eyes. Avril let out a small squeak, causing her friends to look at her. The dark brown-eyed girl gave a sheepish smile, and held up the paper in one hand the Black Sapphire in the other. Carrie snatched the paper from her hand, and opened it up.

"Uh, guys?" Carrie called. "I think there was a reason why the book became human and who is the Fallen Clan."

"And?" asked Natalia.

"And I think we might need to tell Nomi," Avril said as she shut the book closed and started marching out the door.

…

Randy would have never guessed how fun Nomi was until he became human. There were in the woods, seeing who could come back to camp first without being detected by the other. Randy was running, darting pass trees and rocks. Nomi was up in the trees, leaping from tree branch to tree branch. Both boys were very determined to win, but they still were having fun.

Suddenly, Randy heard a snap and he was met with the ground. Nomi had fallen out of a tree and landed on top of Randy. The red-haired boy laughed as he got off Randy, who was glaring at him. But, Randy couldn't stay mad, so he ended up laughing along with Nomi.

"Dude," Randy said as he leaned against a tree, "you're heavy as fuck! And you said you don't eat at all!"

"I may be smaller than you," Nomi retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "But, that does mean I am lighter than you."

"Maybe because of your honking muscles," Randy mumbled under his breath.

"What is that?"

Randy looked up at him, then looked away, blushing as he did.

"Nothing," Randy said.

"Oh no," Nomi said as he walked over to Randy. "You're not evading my questions this time. We're all alone with no one around and no interruptions. You can tell me."

"Yeah…no," Randy said.

He looked at Nomi; soon finding out Nomi had him cornered. Nomi had his hands on either side of him, trapping Randy. Nomi's cold, brown eyes bore into Randy's dark blue eyes. Randy was fighting back the urge to kiss Nomi. But, the Japanese looked so cute. Randy just wanted to tell him his feelings. Then a thought came to Randy: What if Nomi wasn't gay or bisexual? What if he was straight?

"Nomi," Randy said, "are you…straight?"

Nomi gave him an odd look. "No," Nomi replied. "I'm not straight."

"Are you bisexual?" Randy asked.

"No."

"Are you…gay?"

Nomi bit his lip, and looked down. Randy held his chin, and made the red-head look at him. Randy stared at those big, brown eyes and leaned in close.

"Are you gay?" Randy asked again.

"Yes," Nomi whispered in a low tone.

Randy smiled. "Good, then you won't get grossed out by this."

Randy leaned in and kissed Nomi right on the lips. Randy wasn't an experienced kisser, but he regretted nothing. Nomi's lips were soft and tasted faintly like cherries. Randy wrapped his arms around Nomi's waist, pulling the shorter boy close. Nomi wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, running his hand through the taller boy's hair. An idea popped into Randy's mind. He rested his hand on Nomi's ass, giving it a squeezed. The red-head let out a moan, causing Randy to smile.

"Randy," Nomi breathed against the purple-haired boy's lips. "Don't stop."

Randy nodded, and continued to squeeze the boy's ass. Nomi was moaning and whimpering, leaning into the touch. Nomi never had a kiss like this.

He had known all his immortal life he was gay. Nomi had grown fond of Randy. The purple-haired teen was just too hard to resist. He was as stubborn as an ox and he was always determined. He was kind, caring, and very loyal. Randy was good-looking, as well. With his spiky, purple hair and dark blue eyes, Nomi would scold himself for thinking about his student in _that_ way. But now, they were away from Norrisville and they were all alone in the woods.

Suddenly, a cough interrupted their very heated make-out session. Both boys pulled away, and turned to the direction of the cough. Avril stood there, holding a book in one hand and her other hand on her hip.

"That was a very heated make-out," Avril said. "I mean, you know how to grope, Cunningham? You're becoming a real teenager! I'm so proud."

Randy's cheeks turned red, and he rubbed the back of his neck. Nomi chuckled, but he was caught by Avril.

"What are you laughing about, Conikos?" Avril asked. "You're the one who was moaning wantonly and was a whimpering mess! I mean, holy Hera! I always expect you to be the dominant, not the submissive!"

Avril sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked back at the boys, glaring at both of them. The brunette walked up to them, smacked them in the back of the head, and opened the book.

"What the hell was that for?" Randy said, rubbing his head.

"For being two love-sick baka!" exclaimed Avril. "Kimitachi wa atode kuso o hozon suru koto ga dekimasu! Watashi wa anata ga kikitai kamo shirenai ikutsu ka no jūyōna nyūsu o motte iru."

"What?" Randy asked.

Avril fought the urge to slap him. "I said 'You guys can save the fucking for later! I have some important news you might like to hear.' What do you think I said?"

"Uhhhhhhh…."

"I did not know you spoke Japanese," Nomi said, cutting off Randy.

Avril gave a shrug. "My mom's side of the family is all over the world. I have some Asian relatives, mostly in Japan, the Philippines, China, and Korea. I've met some of my Japanese relatives, so I know how to speak the language."

"Really," Nomi said. "Anata wa watashitachi ni tsutaetakatta jūyōna nyūsu wa nanidesu ka? **(What is the important news you wanted to tell us?)**"

"Soko ni kono yogen wa... To watashi wa anata no kazoku ga kan'yo shite ita to omoimasu. Soshite, kono yogen wa, Nomi anata o tomonau kamo shiremasen. **(There is this prophecy...and I think your family was involved. And this prophecy might involve you, Nomi.)**" Avril said, nervously.

"A…prophecy?" asked Nomi, who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "What does this…prophecy say?"

"Nine warriors stand tall, but eight will fall," Avril said. "One warrior left to fight, must battle the warlock with all his might. Eight hundred years shall come to pass, each year worse than the last. The last of the Fallen Clan will return; the mistakes of the past must be learned. The Ancient Ways shall this ninja obtain; new allies he will gain. The Final Battle fast approaches and time is running thin. Good and Evil will fight, but only one shall win."

Randy's jaw dropped, and Nomi's eyes went wide.

"And…what do you think the prophecy means?" Randy asked, timidly.

Avril shook her head. "I don't know, but I do know one thing."

Avril opened the book, revealing a map. Randy and Nomi looked at the map carefully.

"What are you planning?" Nomi asked.

Avril let out a sigh, and closed the book. The book made a huge clap sound, scaring both boys. Avril looked straight at them, and gave them a grim look.

"We need to go to the Land of Shadows," Avril said, "and stop the person who wants to free the Sorcerer."

"What makes you think the Sorcerer is escaping?"

"Because the Final Battle means that you, Randy Cunningham, have to fight the Sorcerer along with Nomi. And the Land of Shadows will have the answers we need."

….

**AW! Randy and Nomi had their first kiss! So cute! That was fast, wasn't it?**

**So, it is revealed that Nomi is the one who I'm going to pair Randy up with! Hope you all like it!**

**And, did you just have your mind blown? Avril just announced Randy and Nomi must fight the Sorcerer! And, they have to travel to the Land of Shadows! This are getting intense, aren't they?**

**Well, I apologize for any mistakes that are there! I tend to type fast and sometimes I forget to look over my work! I also hope that this didn't felt rushed!**

**Review, follow, and favorite please!**


	14. Preparations and Distractions

**~Preparations and Distractions~**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own RC9GN. I will also apologize if there are any mistakes. I am not perfect and I tried my best to spot all the mistakes.**

….

Randy held up his hand to make the 'time-out' sign. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to fight the Sorcerer? Now? It wasn't even senior year and now he had to fight the Sorcerer! That was wonk, very wonk.

"Hold up," Randy said, "you're not serious."

Avril nodded. "I am serious, Cunningham. I mean, I haven't been more serious in my entirely life. Well…except for that time I blackout and found out I scared the crap out of a bully because I somehow conjured up a skeleton, but that's a story for a different time! What matter is that you have to fight the Sorcerer and we have to go to the Land of Shadows."

"But it's too dangerous," Nomi objected. "Not only there are dangers no one can fight, but Randy casted the Sorceress back down there. She could be planning her revenge there."

"So? There is a reason why Carrie and Natalia are coming. They're going to be our backup if things get hairy. And, I'm bringing the Black Sapphire just in case."

Nomi still looked reluctant.

"You do not know the dangers," the red-head said. "And, how are you so sure the answers we need are in the Land of Shadows?"

Avril glared at him. "I can feel it in my gut. I just know that we need to go to the Land of Shadows. Please, just trust me, Nomi."

Avril looked at him with pleading eyes. Nomi tried to stand his ground, but he soon gave in. He sighed and nodded his head. Avril smiled wide, and hugged the humanized book tightly. Nomi froze, but he soon wrapped his arms around Avril.

"Thank you," Avril whispered. "We need you too, ya know. You're the last of the Norisu Nine. You are needed for this."

"Yeah, yeah," Nomi said as he pulled away. "So, when are we leaving?"

"In an hour," Avril announced, smiling. "So, you can fuck it out before we leave."

Randy's cheeks turned deep scarlet. "What makes you think we're gonna do…_that_?"

Avril grinned devilishly. "The way you were groping and that Nomi was a moaning, whimpering mess. And, don't worry if me, Ally, or Alice may walk in on you." Avril gave a wink. "We read _all_ the fics about Randicon and the lemons."

With that, the brunette walked off, laughing. Randy was still blushing, silently cursing at the girl for making him think about doing _that_ with Nomi. Why would they do…_that_ when they had some important stuff they needed to do? Hell, Randy wasn't even sure if they were old enough to do _that_!

"Avril is a very…interesting girl," Nomi observed.

Randy chuckled. "Yeah, you don't know the _half_ of it. She beat the crap out of me before! And I was wearing the ninja suit!"

Nomi threw his head back and laughed. "You were unprepared and cocky. You must know your opponent before you know you can defeat them. Or, that will be your downfall."

"Oh, so now you bring in your ninja know-how?" Randy asked, raising a brow. "Where was that when we were making out, huh? Where was the 'a relationship between ninja and teacher is forbidden' or 'love may blind your thoughts in battle'?"

Blood rushed up to Nomi's cheeks. "I was a bit occupied with your hand squeezing my ass."

Randy gave a toothy grin as he leaned close to Nomi. "I'll be happy to do it again since it distracts you so much," Randy whispered hoarsely into Nomi's ear.

Nomi bit back the urge to moan. Instead, he gently pushed Randy and scoffed. "Get your mind out of the gutter and into what's important, Randy-chan."

Randy huffed. "I am _not_ a girl!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Nomi called over his shoulder as he walked away from the purple-haired teen.

Nomi made his way back to Cabin Eighteen and Nineteen, thoughts overwhelming him. He couldn't explain it, but somehow these two cabins felt almost like home. And, home for him was thirteenth century Norrisville in a dojo/house the size of Buckingham Palace with his parents, grandparents, and his five siblings. Nomi stood in front of cabin Nineteen, biting his lips. He could picture him and his siblings living in this cabin together. The twins, Mei-Mei and Minoru, would be running around the cabin, laughing and teasing each other. His younger brother by a year, Nozomi, would be sitting with him by the front door. They would read scrolls or stories about amazing heroes. The eldest siblings, Sakura and Shinsaku, would be inside the cabin. They would be either bickering with one another or meditating. His parents and grandparents would pick them up at the end of summer and they would return home, together.

He was drowning in these thoughts that he didn't notice he had fallen to his knees, his face buried in his hands. He was sobbing, tears running down his face. He had never gotten this emotional when he thought about his deceased family. Nomi could always conceal his emotions and wear a mask to fool people into thinking he was okay. But, somehow his walls were slowly breaking and all his locked-up feelings were rushing back. Maybe it was because he had let his feelings for Randy to be revealed. For the first time in forever, Nomi found someone to confined in and let it all go.

Nomi found a pair of arms wrapped around him, with a familiar voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It was Randy, who was walking to catch up to Nomi and saw him like this. He sat down and pulled Nomi in his lap, trying to calm the crying boy. Nomi leaned close to Randy, soon babbling on his troubles to the purple-haired teen. Most parts of his explanation had been in Japanese, and the rest was in English. Soon, they sat in silence. Nomi rested his head on Randy's chest, and Randy was stroking Nomi's hair. They said not a word, for neither wanted to speak for or knew what to say. Randy didn't know how to react or what to say. Nomi just didn't want to talk or even move.

"Nomi," Randy whispered, breaking the silence. "Are you okay now? Please say you're okay, because I don't know how to comfort my boyfriend. I-It's different than comforting a friend or family. With b-boyfriends…you don't know if they're sad because they hate the relationship or realize they're straight…"

"Of course I'm happy with our relationship," Nomi said, keeping his tone low. "I-I think I said that I was just think about my family."

"Yeah," Randy breathed out. "Most of it was Japanese so…I did not know what the juice you were talking about."

Nomi let out a breathless laugh. Randy hummed, and buried his nose in Nomi's hair.

"So…we got an hour..."

Nomi looked up and saw the Cheshire grin plastered on Randy's face. The red-head had a good idea what the purple-haired teen was planning.

"No scandalous things," Nomi warned. "Only making out, Randy-chan, or I'll kick your ass."

Randy pouted. "You're no fun," he whined. "And, it's Randy-_kun_, not Randy-_chan_!"

Nomi rolled his eyes. "Not when I'm your boyfriend."

They both stood up, and walked into the cabin. Randy was already heatedly kissing Nomi. The red-head inwardly smirk, and closed the door behind them.

…

Ally did _not_ sign up to be the Alice-keeper/watcher.

The brunette groaned as she marched through camp, stopping to ask campers if they had seen a Rabbit with blonde hair, blue eyes, and acts like they have ADHD and are on a sugar high. So far, no camper has seen Alice. Though, they had heard a voice singing Disney songs in the woods by Rabbit Meadow. Apparently, Rabbit Meadow was where Rabbits host tea parties and create Rabbit Holes (aka dimensional portals). Rabbits would spend their time there, unless they had to do something important. But, Rabbits never have anything remotely important, so they go to the Meadow.

Rabbit Meadow was a pretty place. It was kind of U-shaped and was surrounded by tall, oak trees. There was a tall waterfall at the base of the U, where anyone could bathe or skinny-dip in it in privacy, since there were weeping willows hiding it from plain sight. The grass was so green; it was almost as if nature was at its prime here. Wild flowers of all different kinds dotted the meadow, each a different, bright color. The air smelled of fresh-baked cookies and roses and the sun shined brightly here. It was peaceful, quiet, and serene.

Sitting in the middle of this meadow was Alice, who was kneeling on the ground. Alice looked totally different than how Ally saw her last. Alice wore a light blue, short-sleeved, satin dress. The dress had a white lace, sweet-heart neckline. The skirt of the dress stopped at her ankles, and had frills at the end of the skirt and at the sleeves. The dress had a white apron-thingy on the front of the skirt, with lace all around the apron-thingy. She wore white-and-black striped tights and black ballet flats. On her head, she wore a black headband with a big, frilly, blue bow. Her blonde hair was curled and her blue eyes looked even brighter. On Alice's lap, was a pure, white bunny with blue eyes.

"Alice!" Ally cried. "What are you…is that…?"

"A white rabbit," Alice said. "Weird, isn't it? I used to be so afraid of rabbits and rabbit holes because I thought I would end up like _the_ Alice and defeat the jabberwocky. But, I end up being like the mixture of the White Rabbit and the Mad Hatter. Funny, right? My name is Alice Madeline Kingfisher, part of the Kingfisher Clan, Rabbit, and cursed with the Rabbit's Curse. And, I'm nothing like Alice Kingsleigh whatsoever."

Ally felt weird. Alice was dressed up, representing what she was and who she was. Ally wore a sliver, silk blouse, white, designer skinny jeans, and designer, light grey ballet flats. She wasn't part of a clan. She didn't feel like a Giver. And, she certainly didn't know how the normal Giver dressed like. Rabbits would dress up like people from Wonderland and would belong in clans. She just felt like an outsider.

"Come on," Ally said, bitterly. "Let's go meet up with Avril at the Main House."

The bunny ran off, causing Alice to sit up. She was about to chase it when Ally grabbed her wrist and drag her away. They both headed off towards the Main House.

…..

"Absolutely not," said Overseer. "I cannot let my daughter go on a quest with three, untrained Dimension-Walkers, two cargos, and my sister's _brat_."

"But Father," Natalia insisted, "we just _have_ to go! The Prophecy of Destiny is absolutely tied in with this quest!"

"I cannot let my daughter get hurt," Overseer shot back.

Carrie cut in, "Please, you have to try to be reasonable and rational. This quest is really important. As a primordial god of fate and prophecy, you _know_ how important this prophecy is. My mother knows it, and she is the primordial goddess of destiny."

But, the stubborn god was still reluctant. Natalia and Carrie were in the Main House, asking Overseer permission to go on this quest. They were in Overseer's office, which was on the first floor of the Main House. The walls of the office were cerulean blue and the floor was made of dark oak planks. In front of the two, tall windows were a desk much like the president's desk; except, the desk was made of red oak and was covered in scrolls, books, and hourglasses. The walls had many pictures, maps, and posters. The posters were advertising operas, all in Italian. The pictures showed many campers throughout the years. And, the maps were of the seven continents and/or locations of constellations. Overseer sat in his chair; the chair having a tall backrest and the cushions made of red velvet.

Natalia stood side-by-side with Carrie. Both girls wrung their hands behind their backs, looking quite nervous.

"Carrie," Overseer said, leaning forward. "You're the greatest hero Camp Walker ever had. I know you can handle yourself on this quest. But…Natalia, you aren't as focus in your training like your siblings."

"I don't do hand-to-hand combat!" Natalia exclaimed. "I'm do undercover work, make the plans, work out the tactics, and spy! I'm no solider."

"A spy, hmm?" the god asked, raising a brow. "You want to work in the Covert Investigation Agency for Dimensional Crisis? Or, perhaps be part of the Dimensional Bureau of Investigation?"

Natalia nodded. "Yes, Father. And, many of the agents of the CIADC and DBI started out as heroes at Camp Walker or Camp Hood, going on quests and training in the way they had to train!"

"Councilman Overseer," Carrie said, "please, just let Natalia do this. She wants to show you she's just as good as her siblings. It would mean the world to her if you let her do this."

The god pondered at this. Both girls crossed their fingers behind their backs; silently pleading that Overseer would accept this quest and let Natalia go. Five, long minutes passed and Overseer let out an exasperated sigh. Both girls held their breath as they waited anxiously for the answer.

"I'll let you go, bambina," Overseer finally agreed. "But, _you_ are responsible for whatever happens to her, Carolina. If my baby girl gets injured or is gone when you return…consider your fate sealed."

Both girls let out a relieved sigh, and promised the god that they wouldn't disappoint him. Overseer chuckled, and sent them out. Natalia and Carrie laughed, and ran out to meet up with Avril.

…..

Avril really didn't appreciate that she had to wait for everyone at the Main House. She told everyone to meet up at the Main House in an hour. It has been two hours.

Avril had changed before she went to wait at the Main House.

She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with a crimson dragon design on the front; black, skinny jeans with a silver chain-belt; black, finger-less leather gloves; knee-high, dark grey combat boots; black leather jacket with a dark grey hood; and a dark red scarf wrapped around her neck. She had the hood on, so her face was concealed. She had her dagger, Unity, strapped onto her right thigh. Around her neck were her silver crescent moon pendant and her golden sun pendant. She slung her backpack (she had forgotten she still had it) over her shoulder. While she waited, she twirled the ruby ring in her fingers.

She sighed, and twisted the ruby gem. While she was getting ready, she accidently found out what the ruby ring could do. The ruby ring soon grew in size, and turned into a bow. The bow was ebony and had had wolves carved into it in silver. The string of the bow was made of gold. Avril held up the bow, and a bronze arrow appeared. Avril aimed the arrow, and shot it. The bronze arrow flew across the air, and hit a tree in the middle of the trunk dead on. She sighed and waved her hand. The arrow disappeared into thin air. The bow turned back into ring and Avril stuffed it into the pocket of her jacket.

"Nice shot," Carrie complimented as she stood by Avril.

Natalia came out of the Main House, and on the other side of Avril. Avril smirked, and slung her arms around Carrie and Natalia's necks. She gave an impish grin as she hugged the two girls close.

"And, what took you two so long?" Avril asked.

"I was asking Father for permission to leave for this quest," Natalia said. "He approved the quest."

"I was with Natalia," Carrie said. "I was helping her explain the quest to Mr. O."

Avril chuckled. "Now, where are my two weirdoes and the lovebirds?"

As if on cue, Randy, Nomi, Ally, and Alice came running towards the Main House. Avril rolled her eyes and sighed. She let go of Carrie and Natalia, and walked over to them. Avril placed her hands on her hips, and glared at them.

"And where were you four?" Avril demanded, irritated. "I _told_ you to be here in an hour. And, how long has it been? Two _fucking_ hours!"

"I was trying to look for Alice," Ally explained. "Apparently, Alice was busy following a white rabbit. So, I had to chase her down and drag her away. It took me so long because of...private matters."

"And I was occupied," Randy said. "Nomi and I were doing…things."

"Blah, blah, blah," Avril snapped. "I don't give a rat's ass! We have to get to the Land of Shadows right away." She turned to Carrie. "Carrie? A portal, if you will?"

The purple-eyed girl nodded, and snapped her fingers. The wind started picking up, and the air grew colder. Suddenly, a swirling, gold and brown portal appeared. Voices invaded their minds, telling them to turn back and the quest was hopeless.

"Voices of the Shadows," Natalia shivered. "Their pitiful voices makes anyone who is listening feel discourage and doubt themselves. They make people see their dark sides."

Avril stepped up to the portal, and touched it. The portal rippled like water, and the voice ceased. Suddenly, worm-like creatures sprung out and wrapped around Avril's wrist. Avril screamed as she was pulled in.

"AVRIL!"

Everyone rushed to the girl's side, but ended up being entangled by the worm-like creatures. Soon, they all were pulled in. The last thing Avril heard was a single voice.

"_When you reach the Valley of Despair, find me and free me. Free me, please._"

…

**LE GASP!**

**I'M SO EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**WHAT IS THAT STRANGE VOICE AND WHY IS IT ASKING AVRIL TO FREE IT? WELP, YOU GOTTA WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER TO KNOW!**

**Okay, thank you all for the fabulous reviews! They made me smile! :D**

**But…there, again, was a review that made me so mad and frustrated! And trust me; I am NOT in the FUCKING mood. **

**This person was a guest and this is what they said:**

**Guest: **_You ruined it don't make Randy gay_

**DID I **_**NOT**_** JUST GO OVER THIS WHEN I GOT A REVIEW LIKE THIS? DOES **_**ANYBODY**_** UNDERSTAND WHAT I RANTED ABOUT? (I'm about to do this in all caps. If you were talking to me right now and I said this, it means I'm yelling at you.)**

**MAKING RANDY GAY DOES **_**NOT**_** RUIN THE FUCKING STORY! WHAT THE HELL? AS I SAID BEFORE, I MADE RANDY GAY SO I CAN DO THIS RANDICON SUBPLOT I GOT PLANNED OUT. IT WAS GOING TO HAVE THE FEELS AND SCHIST. I WILL **_**NOT**_** CHANGE WHAT I HAVE PLANNED OUT. SO GUEST, YOU BETTER STOP READING THIS STORY NOW BECAUSE I'M NOT GONNA CHANGE A DAMN THING! IF YAOI IS NOT YOUR THING, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS? I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU, BUT YOU JUST INSULTED ME SAYING I RUINED THIS STORY! I DID NOTHING, WHATSOEVER THAT COULD MAKE ANYONE DEEMED THAT IT IS IN FACT 'RUINED'! THIS STORY IS LIKE MY BABY I WOULDN'T DO A DAMN THING TO RUIN THIS STORY! SO, I SAY GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR OR MADAM AND I HOPE YOU WON'T MAKE A COMMENT LIKE THAT AGAIN!**

***takes in a deep breath***

**Whoa…sorry about the paragraph-long rant, guys. It's just, you know, I really don't like the negativity about Randy being gay. I mean…it just makes me sad.**

**But, you know what it would make me feel better? Reviews! And, in your review you can a) tell me a weird, funny story that has happened to you. B) Who (meaning Avril, Ally, Alice, Carrie, and Natalia) is your favorite character so far? C) What can I do to improve this story to make it even more epic and awesome? And d) what do you think is going to happen later in the story?**

**So, please, review and I will see you guys next time!**


	15. Avril and the Glass Coffin

**~Avril and the Glass Coffin~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RC9GN and I apologize for any errors and/or mistakes! I'm not perfect, people!**

….

When Avril awoke, she was all alone. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. From what she could see, not one single human being was around here. Whatever _here_ is…?

Avril looked around, trying to locate where she was. She found herself by a small pond filled with lotus flowers floating around. The small pond was surrounded by weeping willow trees, all swaying in the gentle breeze. The grass was covered in fluffy, white snow and the pond's water was crystal blue. The sky was a mixture of pitch-black, midnight blue, and dark purple. It reminded Avril of the night sky, except there were no stars. There wasn't even a moon.

Avril stood up, dusting off the dust from her pants. Avril blew a stray hair away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. She crossed her arms over her chest, rubbing her arms. The air was frigid and cold and it pierced her exposed skin like tiny daggers. Her cheeks and nose were numb and her fingers felt like they were going to break off like twigs. Right now, she regretted not wearing her leather gloves which _weren't_ fingerless. Her breath came out as white mist. Avril growled, and pulled up her scarf. The scarf covered her neck up to her nose. She adjusted her hood, so now it concealed her face in shadows. It wasn't enough, but at least she brought her backpack so she can find some gloves or earmuffs.

A glowing pink dragonfly whizzed past her, flying into the trees. Avril stumbled back, a bit surprised. The dragonfly was followed by a sparkling, golden firefly. The firefly abruptly stopped to stare at Avril, then went on to follow the path of the dragonfly. Avril sighed, and started walking on.

"Where the hell am I?" Avril asked herself. "I know I'm in the Land of Shadows, but it doesn't look anything like this. Maybe…maybe this Land of Shadows is different than the one on the show…"

Avril continued on, looking all around to find some place to rest and to find a proper pair of gloves. Finally, Avril spotted a cave and walked towards it. Avril sat in the cave, and rummaged through her backpack. She took off her fingerless gloves and slipped on a pair of black, silk gloves that went up to her forearm. She adjusted the sleeves of her shirt and jacket to hide the gloves. Closing the backpack, she stood up and looked around. She didn't know how far she walked, but she knew the pond was long gone.

"Where _are_ they?" Avril asked in a low tone. "Please, to whatever primordial is listening, make sure my friends are okay. If they're not, you just got yourself an angry Chosen One bent on kicking your ass."

And with that, Avril continued through the woods.

….

"Damn," Ally groaned, "my body hurts like hell."

"Ugh, can I have an aspirin?" Alice asked, rubbing her head.

"Where _are_ we?" Randy asked, looking around. "Is this even the Land of Shadows?"

"I believe so," Nomi answered. "Though, where are Carrie, Natalia, and Avril?"

Ally, Alice, Randy, and Nomi stood in the middle of a field. The grass was emerald-green and it reached up to their chests. A harsh, frigid wind blew; piercing their exposed skin like icy daggers. The sky was a mixture of pitch-black, midnight-blue, and dark purple. It was much like the nighttime sky, except there were no stars or a moon. They shivered, rubbing their arms for warmth.

"W-Why is it so fucking c-cold?" Alice hissed out.

"T-The Land of Sh-Shadows is always cold," Nomi stuttered. "It is always colder if you stand in the shadows, correct?"

"Yeah," Ally agreed, looking around. "Nomi's right, though. We got separated when we were dragged into the portal. Who knows where our friends ended up?"

"Just great," Randy muttered. "It'll take us _forever_ to find them! We don't know where we fucking are! How are we supposed to navigate through this place?"

"I dunno," Alice said. "M-Maybe someone knows the way?"

"Screw that," Randy said. "I'm cold as hell! I need a fire and some warmth…"

Randy subconsciously leaned close to Nomi, causing the Japanese to blush furiously. Alice and Ally snickered, amused at the scene.

"All we need now is them doing the frick-frack," Alice said, "then I will be forever show people that Randicon _is_ canon and that any other ship is just unworthy and stupid!"

Ally smacked Alice in the back of the head. "Dude, focus!" chided Ally. "First the quest, then watch the frick-frack!"

Nomi tilted his head in confusion. "What is…the frick-frack?" he asked.

Randy leaned in and whispered in Nomi's ear, blushing crimson as he did. Nomi's eyes went wide, and he blushed even more.

"T-That's what frick-frack is?!" Nomi exclaimed. "I-I…uh…erm…"

Ally and Alice cracked up, doubling over and holding their sides. Randy glared at them, fighting the urge to curse at them.

But, little did he know Nomi was staring at his butt.

…

Meanwhile, Carrie and Natalia were surrounded. Shadow creatures and various demons surrounded them, all hissing and growling at the two. Carrie raised her staff, ready to cast spells. Natalia had her whip at the ready, her knuckles turning white as she held them tightly.

When they had awoken, they found themselves in a barren field surrounded by monsters. They also found out they were separated from the others, leaving them to worry and fend for themselves. It was a good thing Dimension Walkers were born with lightning fast reflexes and amazing battle instincts. So far, they managed to fight off most of the monsters that came their way. But, the more they destroyed, the more came to replace the fallen. Carrie and Natalia were greatly outnumbered, growing weary, and were running out of options. The odds looked good.

"We need to find the others," Natalia said. "They may be hurt, or worse. Remember, we are in Lord Jaakuna kage's territory. If one of our friends insults him in any way—"

"They're dead meat," Carrie finished. "Yeah, I know. That's why I got a plan."

"Oh good," Natalia said, faking cheeriness. "I hate your plans."

"I'm going to summon creatures from the Spirit World," Carrie explained. "They are different than the monster here in the Nether. And, when Light and Darkness collide…"

"That will surely attract the attention from Lady Hikari," Natalia finished. "_Piano genile_, Carrie! Brilliant plan, Carrie, you're finally using your brain."

"_Sacré bleu_, Natalia," Carrie hissed. "_Vous__êtes__l'idiot__, __pas moi!_"

"English please," Natalia sighed. "I can understand Latin, Italian, and Spanish. But, I don't understand French."

"You're the idiot, not me!" Carrie yelled. "Ugh,_ vous me conduisez fou, parfois_! You drive me crazy, sometimes."

"Love ya too, hon," Natalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just go find the others," Carrie grumbled. Then, she added in a lower tone, "Before I am force to turn you into a duck."

Luckily, Natalia didn't hear the last part. Together, they ran off.

….

Avril was pretty sure she was lost and probably far away from her friends. But, then again, she had no prior knowledge to the Land of Shadows or how the land was laid out. But, then again, she just found out she was a Dimension Walker a few days ago. So, she had a lot of excuses for not knowing things. But, one thing she knew was that voice. That voice that spoke to her when she and her friends were pulled into the portal. That voice telling her, _pleading_ to her to set it free. Avril knew it should've sounded fishy, but the voice sounded scared and pleading. And, of course, Avril just had to help it out. So, she set off to this 'Valley of Despair' to free the voice. She didn't know how she was going to free the voice and where the Valley of Despair was located, but she was determined and didn't let anything get in her way.

As she walked, the air around her got colder and the voices of the shadows grew louder. By the time Avril reached a towering oak tree, the air was colder than Antarctica and the shadows' voices were so loud it was as if the shadows were with Avril right now. Avril stood on top of a cliff. At the bottom of the cliff was a vast, barren valley full of black, humanoid figures. Avril could feel the despair grow in her heart and she almost felt like turning back. Then, she realized she was right where she wanted to be.

"The Valley of Despair," Avril muttered. "Damn, it looks _huge_. How am I supposed to find that voice?"

Suddenly, Avril was pushed off the cliff. She screamed as she fell down. Just when she thought she was about to become an Avril pancake, she landed perfectly on her feet. The figures around her did not move, nor acknowledged her presence. They continued to mill around, looking down and speaking in a raspy voice. They spoke in whispers, sounding like a hundred snakes hissing at once. It gave Avril the chills, but she quickly disregarded them and started walking.

The Valley of Despair was warmer than the rest of the Land of Shadows, but was still cold nonetheless. It was barren and the valley walls were made of obsidian. The floor was dark grey and negativity seemed to be very high here. Avril had to tune out the whispering voices. But, one voice hit her hard.

_It's all your fault Aiden died,_ they hissed at her. _You're a monster, Avril-Drew. You are a freak, a threat_ _to all, and a _monster_._

"Shut up," Avril muttered, pathetically.

_Then, tell me, are you a hero? Do heroes have blackouts that always lead to misfortune? Do heroes let the ones they love _die_? Are you, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy, a true-blue hero?_

"Stop it," Avril said, sounding uncharacteristically small. "Please, just stop."

_You will never be the hero you and your friends want you to be. You will forever be a monster. You are a freak. You will never succeed in this quest, for you will lead your friends into a death trap. You will unleash an evil that fooled you. You will—_

"SHUT UP!" Avril yelled.

The shadows around her moved away, and continued on their way. Avril collapsed onto the ground, letting tears spill. The Valley of Despair was doing this to her. She had to fight it. But, some part of her knew they were right. Maybe she _was_ a monster and she _did_ let Aiden die.

"No," Avril said, wiping her tears. "Aiden is dead and he chose that. His fate was sealed the moment…dammit! Fuck you blackouts for making forget shit! Fuck you Fates for making me the Chosen One! And fuck you universe for making my life like a fart!"

Avril stood up again, and ran. She ran and ran, not once looking back or deciding where she was headed. Her mind told her to run, so she ran. She ran past the figures and blocked out the voices that made her misery grow. Anger fueled her strength, motivating her to go faster. She needed to finish this quest and find her friends. She needed to fulfill part one of the Prophecy of Destiny and to prove to everyone why she's the Chosen One.

Suddenly, Avril stopped. In front of her, were two willow trees. The trees acted like a door, hiding something from Avril's eyes. Avril walked up to it, and pulled the willow branches aside. Behind the willow trees was a glass coffin. Inside the glass coffin, there was a silhouette of a body. It looked female to Avril. Avril could make out the female's pale skin and black clothes. Cautiously, Avril stepped up to the coffin. Suddenly, the voice invaded her mind once again.

"_You found me_," the voice said happily. "_Please, open the coffin and free me!_"

"Who are you?" Avril asked. "Who did this to you?"

"_I was a child of two gods, making me a goddess_," the voice explained. "_My parents loved me dearly and trained me to be the best goddess there was. But, the other gods and goddesses feared me because I was very powerful and, in their eyes, very dangerous. One day, I was practicing, like my father told me to do, when one of those gods captured me and locked me in this dreaded coffin. The other gods kept my parents busy so that they didn't know what happened to me. Centuries I spent waiting for them to come and rescue me, but they never came. Until now, Chosen One, you have come to save me!_"

"Your parents never came?" Avril asked. "That's…that's horrible! What do I have to do to free you…um…what's your name?"

"_My name_," the voice said. "_Oh, it has been so long that I cannot remember my own name. Though, I remember my father calling me Morgana__ when he didn't want to say my full name__…so perhaps call me that._"

Avril nodded. "Okay, Morgana, tell me how to open the coffin."

"_It is simple. Just say, '__Morgana__, the Forbidden Goddess, I free you from this prison. I, the Chosen One, will let you walk this earth once again and the prison that once held you will be destroyed once you are free.' It is as easy as the alphabet._"

"Got it," Avril said. "Morgana, the Forbidden Goddess, I free you from this prison. I, the Chosen One, will let you walk this earth once again and the prison that once held you will be destroyed once you are free."

The lid of the coffin opened, and something flew out. The coffin soon melted, turning into water. The water seeped into the earth and disappeared without a trace. Avril looked around, trying to look for the goddess. Suddenly, she saw a silhouette hidden in the shadows of the willow trees. She raised an eyebrow, and stepped forward.

"Don't be afraid," Avril said.

The silhouette laughed. "I'm not afraid," the silhouette said, its voice feminine and haunting.

Avril tilted her head. "Then come out," she said.

"Then you'll be afraid," the voice answered.

Avril's eyes went wide as the figure stepped out. Her jaw dropped, her mouth was open in awe.

The figure was breath-taking.

The figure was a woman, looking very young and glowing. Her pale skin was white as snow, looking soft and smooth. Her long, silky, dark hair reached down past her shoulders and was put in a messy, Elsa-styled French braid, with roses black as ebony braided in. Her eyes were piercing, emerald orbs. The woman had a delicate, heart-shaped face. She had high cheek bones and full, ruby-red lips. The woman wore a black, floor length dress. The sleeves of the dress were made of lace and the collar was high. Around her neck was a silver, raven-shaped pendant. Resting on her head was a thorny, ebony tiara with ruby jewels.

But, what captivated Avril the most were her wings. The woman had large, angel-like wings. The wings were black as night, but shimmered silver and purple tones. They were folded behind her back, causing them to drag behind her. When Avril first looked at them, she thought it was a train to her dress. But, when the woman opened them up to their full wingspan, Avril was convinced they were wings.

"You're…Morgana?" Avril asked, squeaking a little.

The goddess smiled, and walked up to Avril. The woman cupped Avril's cheeks, giving the young teen a dazzling smile. Avril was absolutely in awe. Why would anyone want to lock someone like Morgana up? Sure, she may look terrifying at first glance, but she shouldn't be judged by her looks.

"Indeed I am," Morgana said. "Thank you ever so much for freeing me. What is your name, child?"

"Avril," Avril said, "Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy."

Morgana smiled. "Avril…my, what a unique name for such a pretty girl."

Morgana tucked Avril's hair behind her ears. Something about this woman was familiar to Avril. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe she had seen her in some weird dreams. Or maybe she looked familiar because she looked so much like Maleficent from the movie "Maleficent", the reimaging of "Sleeping Beauty". Whatever the case, Morgana just looked so familiar.

"So…who are your parents?" Avril asked; tilting her head the way dogs do when they're confused.

Morgana gave a sad smile, and moved away. She turned around, and started walking. Avril ran up and caught to the strange woman. The goddess looked around, frowning at the shadows milling around. Avril looked up at Morgana, her brown eyes shining in wonder. The goddess was undeniably beautiful and at the same time so mysterious.

"I am a special goddess," Morgana said. "I have two fathers. My father is Creator, a god you already know. My other father…we shall not talk about…"

"How can two males have kids?" Avril asked. "I mean, I've read mpreg fics before but…"

"Creator is the primordial god of creation, life, and new beginnings," Morgana explained. "He is a god, and a god can take any form he wishes. When he met my other father, he instantly fell in love with him. He took the form of a woman with ethereal beauty. My other father fell in love with Creator, and sought him out. They met under a willow tree, talked, and professed their love for one another. They made love under that tree, not caring who or what was watching them."

Avril blushed crimson. "Can we change the subject? This is getting a bit…awkward…"

Morgana chuckled. "Of course…why don't we talk about you?"

Avril shrugged. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Your family, perhaps?" suggested Morgana.

Avril bit her lip, and looked away. That subject was right now pretty sore. She loved her family to death…but her parents kept a humongous secret from her. But, Morgana does know that, so it was okay not to tell the _whole_ truth.

"My mom is Renee Demetria Burgundy and my dad is Robert Alvin Burgundy," Avril said. "My dad is a college professor and he teaches Greek and Roman mythology, as well as world history. He wrote a book about all the myths and legends from all over the world. My mom is a history teacher at my school. I have a little brother named Carter who is a pain in the butt sometimes, but is really fun."

"Renee…I have heard of that name before," Morgana mused. "Pray tell, what is your mother's maiden name?"

"Hood," Avril said. "She used to be Renee Demetria Hood before she was married."

That's when Morgana's eyes glowed. She had a devilish smile plastered on her face as she opened her wings to full length. Avril stumbled back, looking at Morgana with wide eyes. The goddess let out a wicked laugh, and flew up into the air.

"Ah, so you're _her_," Morgana smirked. "Oh child, you have grown so much since I last saw you! You were only a baby when I…no. You'll learn soon enough, since the Council saw it fit to lock away _those_ memories. You'll find those memories soon enough."

Avril's hand quickly went to her pocket, where the ruby ring was. She slowly pulled it out, and the ring turned into a bow. She held the bow tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Avril asked. "What Council? You saw me when I was a baby?!"

"Indeed…I was trying to make sure you _never_ fulfilled the Prophecy of Destiny. But, alas, Fate seems to take an interest in you, Avril-Drew. But, do not worry child. You'll learn the truth while fighting for your lives."

"What do you mean?" Avril was beyond confused at this point.

"A war is coming, dear girl; a reprise of a war that nearly tore the Nine Realms apart. And you, dear Avril-Drew, will have to decide who you shall be during this war. Will you be the Savior and bring peace back to the land? Or, will you be the Destroyer and help me rule the realms?"

Avril's hands were shaking, and her heart was pounding in her chest. Savior? Destroyer? What did that mean? Were they code words or something else? Avril didn't know, but she knew that they were really important. Avril raised her bow, summoning a silver arrow. She aimed it right at Morgana, narrowing her eyes as she did.

"You…are you even a good guy?"

Morgana smiled and shook her head. "After what the gods and goddesses did to me, you expect to forgive them and forget all about it? Ha! As if I will ever forgive them! They kept me from my parents. And they were my only family. They made them _forget_ me and carry on with their _stupid_ duties! I lay in my coffin, using my powers to see the outside world only through shadows and demons' eyes. Never once I was able to rest since I know my parents blamed themselves when it was all because of their _foolish _and _heartless_ siblings! They thought they were _guilty_ when it was their siblings who were the guilty ones! Now that I am free, I will have my revenge and start a war that will tear everyone apart. They will know my pain and I will be reunited with my family once more! Thank you, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy-Hood, for everything. When they ask, I will gladly tell them _you_ were the one who freed_ me_."

Avril let out a strangle scream, and shot the arrow. The arrow flew through the air, and flew right past Morgana. The arrow grazed the goddess's cheek, leaving a bleeding scratch. The goddess touched her cheek, and looked at the silver blood on her fingertips. She chuckled, and flew away.

All around, the shadows grew antsy and started whispering excitedly. They began leaving the valley, disappearing into thin air. Avril gripped her bow and subconsciously turned it back into a ring. She shoved it into her pocket. Avril stared at the retreating shadows, her mind racing. Suddenly, she started running. Tears blurred her vision, but she could care less. She ran, calling out to her friends. But, a thought came to her.

What if they thought she was a monster for letting Morgana out?

Avril stopped running. She stared down at the ground, clenching her fists at her sides. The tears started rolling down her cheeks, falling onto the ground. No, she couldn't think like this. She needed to warn her friends and tell them what happened. She needed to. She _had_ to.

Then, Avril's eyes turned into black-soulless orbs. She let out a scream, and her knees buckled. The world was spinning and her head was aching. She was on the verge of having a black out.

_Not now_, Avril thought. _Of all the times to have a blackout, why did it have to be _now_?_

Soon, her whole body was shutting down. She was losing consciousness fast. Her eyes began to droop, and her mind went blank. Avril fell to the ground with a thud. Her eyes closed, and she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

What she didn't know there was a figure looming over her….

….

**BAM! WHAT! I JUST LEFT YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER! AND, THIS WON'T BE THE LAST SHOCKING CLIFFHANGER YOU'LL GET! I JUST LOVE YOU GUYS THAT MUCH TO GIVE YOU CLIFFHANGERS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So this chapter was mostly about Avril finding out who the voice was and setting it free. But…I added a tidbit of what's happening with Ally, Alice, Randy, Nomi, Carrie, and Natalia. I hope you like their scenes! (Especially what happened with Ally, Alice, Randy, and Nomi…)**

**Anyway, what do you think about Morgana, the villain of my series? Do you love her? Hate her? Does she sound familiar to you? **

**(My research maybe wrong, but whatever) I got Morgana's name from the Celtic myth. There was a powerful sorceress called Morgan le Fay, or alternatively known as Morgana, who supposedly was King Author's sister and Merlin's nemesis. Unlike the myth, Morgana is a goddess and not a sorceress. I liked the name so I took it! Besides, it's not like Morgan le Fay can do anything to me!**

**So, do you think you can guess who Morgana's other father is? We already know her father is Creator, but can you guess who her other dad is? If you guess correctly, I'll get you…something! I don't know what it is, but I'll get you it!**

***HINT: Her other father is from Greek and Roman mythology! So, remember all the male Greek and Roman gods you know and guess who Morgana's other father is!***

**Good luck with the guessing and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	16. Dreams of the Past

**~Dreams of the Past and Help from Fate~**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RC9GN, nor will I ever. **

…..

Avril would always dream about weird and random stuff. Never would she ever dream about her past or about herself.

The first part of the dream was about the time she met Ally and Alice.

When Avril was seven years old, her mom took her to Primrose Park. Primrose Park was very popular in her hometown, so it always had different events happening. Sometimes, there would be weddings in different parts of the park. Other times, there were family reunions or family events. A few times couples would come here for anniversaries or dates.

Avril's mom, Renee Burgundy, was sitting on a bench. Avril was running around the park, with her pet dog chasing her. Avril got her dog on Christmas from her uncle, Ojisan Yomi. Her dog was named Shadow and it looked like a timber wolf, only its fur was black and was smaller.

Anyway, Avril and Shadow were running around when they found a girl sitting on a blanket. Her long, curly hair was chestnut-brown with natural amber highlights. Her round, owlish eyes were sparkling brown and her skin was fair and flawless. The girl was wearing a silvery-blue sundress and matching ballet flats. She was reading a book while sipping a glass of fancy-looking lemonade.

"What are you reading?" Avril asked, Shadow standing behind her shyly.

"Greek mythology," the girl answered. "I'm reading about how Athena was born. Did you know she burst out of Zeus's head when she was born?"

"Gross," Avril said, wiggling her nose. "But, awesome! Hey, I'm Avril. What's your name?"

"Alison Monica Σοφία," Alison said.

"I'll call you Ally," Avril declared. "And, this is my dog, Shadow."

Avril sat down beside Ally, with Shadow lying across their laps. Ally tilted her head, and turned the pages. She stopped at a page titled "Persephone and Hades", and pointed at the title.

"Want to hear how Hades got his wife?" Ally asked.

"I love that story!" Avril exclaimed. "My mommy always told me that story at bedtime!"

Ally chuckled, and started reading the story aloud. They went through all the stories in the book, laughing at the funny parts (funny parts to seven-year-olds were totally different from funny parts to fourteen-year-olds) and crying at the sad parts. After finishing reading some stories, Ally and Avril decided to climb the trees.

As they reached a tree, Shadow ran up to it and started barking. Avril could hear someone singing some song from Disney's "Alice in Wonderland". Ally put her finger on her lips, and pointed up at a branch. Avril looked up, and saw a girl hanging on a branch.

The girl was about their age, so seven or eight. She had straight, honey-blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her round, light blue eyes had a crazy gleam. She had peachy skin with a few scratches on her elbows. She wore a white shirt, light blue jeans, and black sneakers. She was smiling madly and singing like no one was listening. Avril liked her right away.

"Oh hi!" the girl exclaimed, waving her hand. "Are you here to celebrate 'Hang From a Tree and Sing' Day?"

"What?" Ally asked, totally lost.

"Silly," the girl giggled. "Today is 'Hang From a Tree and Sing' Day! I made it up! My mom said it was a wonderlandiful idea, so I decided to celebrate it! Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah," Avril said, climbing the tree. "Way better than reading books! Not that I hate reading, because reading's awesome!"

"Terrific!" the girl cheered. "I'm Alice, by the way. What are your names, strangers?"

"I'm Ally," Ally said, climbing the tree. "And, that's Avril."

"Would you like to be my best friends forever?" Alice asked. "No one wants to be my friends because they say I'm strange and crazy! Why, how can that be a reason to not be friends? Being strange and crazy is absolutely delightful!"

The three girls laughed, and agreed to be friends. From that day on, Avril and Ally and Alice became best friends. They were inseparable and nothing could ruin their friendship.

…

Soon, Avril's dream drifted to another scene. This time, it was when Avril was in sixth grade. It was also the day she met Aden.

A week before winter break, Avril was sitting by herself at lunch. Alice and Ally had been sick all week, so Avril was left alone. She sat in the corner of the cafeteria by herself. The brown-eyed girl was moody, so everyone was avoiding her at all cost. Well…except for the new kid.

Aden walked over and placed his tray in front of Avril, surprising the girl. Avril looked up, and glared at him. The boy just gave her a toothy grin. He sat down in front of her, and started eating. Avril tilted her head, observing his appearance.

Adriano Aden Yamamoto was lanky and skinny, taller than the average six grade boy. He had unruly, black hair that curled up at the ends. His skin was pale with an olive tinge, with a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks. His eyes were warm, dark brown, with a ring of silver around the pupils. Aden had charming, Italian looks and a cute Japanese accent. Many of the girls swoon over the new kid, even Ally and Alice. Avril just welcomed him by glaring in his direction every time he looked her way.

"What do you want, Yamamoto?" Avril asked, glaring in his direction.

"Just a buddy to talk with, Burgundy," Aden replied, snorting. "Damn, why do you have to be so cold?"

"Because I can," Avril retorted, rolling her eyes. "Why can't you talk to your many fangirls?"

"Because I don't want to," Aden shot back, smirking. "So, tell me your story Miss Burgundy."

"Fuck off," Avril snapped. "I'm not giving you my life story."

"Yikes," Aden said, feigning fear. "I just poked the sleeping bear! Somebody! Help! The wolf's gonna rip my balls off!"

"Aden!" Avril hissed, blushing crimson. "Are you trying to make everyone look at us?"

"Possible…or maybe I'm trying to get your attention."

"To do what, I may ask?"

"To kiss you on the cheek, bambina."

"Wait…what?"

Aden leaned over and softly kissed Avril on the cheek. The dark-haired girl froze, staring at the Italian/Japanese in shock. Aden grinned impishly, and walked away. Avril placed a hand over the spot Aden kissed her, and staring off into space.

"Dammit," Avril cursed under her breath. "Curse you, Adriano Aden Yamamoto!"

Everyone looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Avril glared at them, and told them to back off. She stormed out of the cafeteria, and pinned Aden to his locker.

"Well," Aden said, fixing his aviator jacket, "looks like we meet again, Miss Burgundy. Is there something you needed from little old me?"

"You meet me at Primrose Park after school," Avril ordered. "Be there at 5:15 pm, not a minute later."

Aden shrugged. "Okay, bambina."

After their little meeting, they surprisingly became friends. Maybe even something more…

…

Pretty soon, the dream shifted to another scene.

Avril was hanging out with Alice, Aden, and Ally. They were all hanging out under a willow tree, known to the town of Hayward as Old Lady Willow. Alice was fast asleep, with a white rabbit sniffing at her face. Aden was sitting, leaning against the tree trunk. Ally was sitting in front of him, her nose in a book. Avril was lying down, resting her head on Aden's right leg. Her nose was also in a book.

"Che diavolo stai leggendo?" asked Aden. "What the hell are you reading?"

"It's a book series called 'Heroes of Olympus'," Ally said. "We're reading 'Son of Neptune', which is supposed to come out next week. But, thanks to my dad, I got Avril and me a copy early. Man, this is _so_ epic! I've been dying for a new series after 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' ended!"

"I know, right?" Avril said. "Gods, why did Nico have to pretend he didn't know Percy? Goddammit, if Nico was real I will personally bitch-slap him six ways to Sunday!"

"O-o-o-okay," Aden said. "And, who is Percy and Nico?"

Ally slapped her forehead in frustration. "Perseus 'Percy' Jackson is the son of Poseidon," Ally explained. "He was the main character in PJO, or 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'. Nico di Angelo is the son of Hades. He was also a character from PJO. Percy and Nico have a rocky relationship. Nico blamed Percy for the death of his sister, Bianca di Angelo, and held a grudge against him. But, he learned to trust Percy and helped him out during the Titan War. And…Nico is Avril's favorite character."

"Shut the fuck up," Avril hissed.

"He's also Avril's crush," Ally smirked. "She likes him because…honestly, I don't know why."

Avril glared in Ally's direction, and returned to her book.

"So, you're into dudes with scary dads," Aden said. "That means I'm just your type!"

Avril blushed crimson, and ignored the laughter from Ally and Aden.

….

The dream soon changed. This time, it was freshman year, during winter break.

Aden and Avril had started dating in seventh grade, and it was the best thing that has ever happened to Avril. Aden was sweet, funny, kind, caring, and the world's best and faithful boyfriend. Every day, Aden would do a small gesture to show his love for Avril. From kisses to love notes, Aden would do anything to show how much he loves Avril. He helped Avril with her blackouts and mood swings. Avril felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

If only she knew it wouldn't last…

The day after Christmas, Aden took Avril on a romantic hike through Fairytale Woods. They trekked through the woods until they found a pine tree. Aden sat under a tree, pulling Avril onto his lap.

"Thanks for this," Avril said, smiling and she kissed his cheek. "Damn…how can I deserve a boyfriend like you?"

Aden laughed, and said, "Anything for my girl…which is you, Burgundy." He gently kissed her forehead.

Avril was beyond blithe, and leaned close to her boyfriend. But, her eyes turned black and she fell onto the ground. Aden yelled out, apprehensively. He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. But, the Italian/Japanese knew his girlfriend was having a blackout.

Aden stood up, looking around helplessly. He pulled out his phone when a shadow fell over him. The brown-eyed boy looked up, and his eyes went wide.

"Shadow Man," Aden whispered.

The shadow was a humanoid figure with long arms and legs. He had purple eyes and his mouth was big and wide. The Shadow Man stared straight into Aden's eyes, and Aden open his mouth. Silver mist poured out of his mouth, and into the Shadow Man's mouth. The Shadow Man laughed as it sucked the life out of Aden. Aden's eyes glazed over, and he fell to his knees. The Shadow Man smirked, and carried Aden back to his spot under the tree. It placed Avril on Aden's lap, and looked at them.

"_For Lady Morgana_," it rasped, "_I'll break the Chosen One's heart. Let's see how she'll react when she sees her first love is dead._"

The Shadow Man melted into the shadows and disappeared. Avril woke up, and looked at Aden. She tried shaking him, trying to get his attention. But, when she looked at his eyes, she gasped.

"Aden…?" Avril asked, nervously.

His once brilliant, warm, dark brown eyes were now placid and dull. His skin was pale as death and cold as ice. Aden weakly lifted his head up, and looked at Avril.

"I love you, Burgundy," Aden said, barely audible. "The Shadow Man got me. Take care of yourself for me…"

"No!" she cried. "Stay with me!"

"No," Aden rasped, coughing. "I have to go. Remember, I…love…you…"

Aden closed his eyes, and Avril screamed.

…

By this point, Avril was pretty fed up with this dream. She really wanted to wake up, find her friends, beat the crap out of Morgana, and finish his quest. But, mostly she wanted to wake up so she could beat up Morgana. That evil goddess was the reason Aden died and that bitch tricked her into freeing her. She needed to stop Morgana before she could get to Ally, Alice, Randy, and Nomi.

But, her dream led her to some building that looked like the Pantheon from Greece. Only, this was on the clouds and it was surrounding by smaller temples and buildings. Avril felt like she was on Olympus. She kept walking until she reached the Pantheon-like building. Standing in front of the building were the Fates: Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. They were dressed in black dresses and black cloaks. The hoods of the cloaks hid their faces, so only Avril could see their eyes.

"Welcome to Heaven," Atropos said, spreading her arms. "The home of the Primordials and the meeting place of the Three Almighty Councils."

"The Great Council is currently having a meeting," Lachesis said. "Come, let us go to the Temple of the Divine. That is where the Oracle of Omega lives. You may see her minion, Sapphira, at Camp Walker. She's the fire in the orb."

"O-o-okay," Avril said, unsurely. "Oracle of Omega? Is that like the Oracle of Delphi?"

"Goodness, no!" exclaimed Clotho. "Omega is much more powerful. Omega is part of the Ancients, meaning the first Dimension Walkers. The first ones started the creation of the Thirteen Clans; the leaders of the Dimension Walkers."

"All of the clans are still alive and thriving," Atropos said. "The first clans were the Cromwell, Blackwood, Nightingale, Σοφία, and Evermore. Soon, the next generation of clans was created. They were the Walker, Grimm, Hood, Kingsleigh, and Kingfisher clans. The last three were considered the Unlucky Clans. They were the _Sorcellerie_*, _Angelo Custode*_, and _Angelo Della Morte*_ Clans. The _Socellerie_ clan was treated outcasts, so they stayed in France, their homeland in the Ancient Lands."

"The _Angelo Custode_ and _Angelo Della Morte_ had been combined thanks to a marriage and their rivalry was over. But, were rumored to have a clan member who was a mutt," Lachesis said, giggling like a cheerleader gossiping. "The rumored mutt's mother, Maria Angelo Della Morte, says she only had one child and her daughter was purely a Dimension Walker. Though, her daughter is in fact a Dimension Walker, no one believes that Bianca Angelo Della Morte is Maria's only child."

"What's a mutt?" Avril asked.

"It's when a child is a demigod and a Dimension Walker," Clotho explained. "Though, no one could prove it since they could never find the child."

"But you know the truth," Avril said. "And you won't reveal the truth since you cannot reveal Fate's Design."

"Smart girl," Atropos said. "We have called you because you will need the help of Bianca Angelo Della Morte. She has been studying the Land of Shadows for quite some time."

"Does that mean…?" Avril asked. "Oh my god, she might know where to find the Forest of Misery!"

"And why do need to find that place?" Lachesis asked.

"That's where the Mist of Misery thrives and where the Pearls of Chaos are made," Avril explained. "That's what we need to fulfill part one of the Prophecy of Destiny and finish this quest. Thank you!"

Avril hugged each of the Fates, and started running off. She could feel herself slowly waking up as her feet left the ground.

…

***(1): Sorcellerie means "witchcraft" in French**

***(2): Angelo Custode means "guardian angel" in Italian**

***(3): Angelo Della Morte means "angel of death" in Italian**

**OH MY FUCKING GOD! *bows repeatedly* I'M SO, SO, SO-O-O SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER! I WAS BUSY WITH PREPARATIONS FOR THE HOLIDAYS, SCHOOL SCHIST, AND MOVING! GAHHH! I'M SORRY!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for not updating soon enough! I'm sorry if it felt rushed or there were any mistakes/errors. Frankly, I don't often check my writing before I post it. **

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating soon enough.**

**Please review, follow, or favorite and I will see you next time.**

**And…HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**


	17. Through the Valley of Despair

**~Through the Valley of Despair~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, alright?! This is FANFICTION, not the real deal!**

…

Ally, Alice, Randy, and Nomi were running for what seemed like decades when they found Carrie and Natalia battling _Ladri di anima_, or Soul Stealers. Both girls quickly decapitated the monsters and ran towards them. Both girls were covered in dirt, grime, and sweat. But, Randy didn't want to point that out because Natalia's golden whip freaked him out a little.

"Thank the gods," Natalia exclaimed. "We're so glad you guys are safe!"

"_Sacré bleu_," Carrie sighed. "Did you guys find Avril?"

"No," Ally said. "You didn't see her?"

"No," said the purple-eyed girl. "We were kinda busy doing…I don't know…fighting fucking monsters!"

"Then where is she?" Alice asked. "Avril is the leader of our group! We're the 3A Team! Without Avril, then we'll be the 2A Duo! And I don't want to be alone with Ally. She's tyrant and she can bitch around like there's no tomorrow!"

"I'm standing right next to you, ya know?!" Ally yelled, angrily.

Nomi whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention. The Japanese glared at the girls harshly, crossing his arms over his chest. Nomi looked _really_ menacing when he was angry. Everyone looked at him warily, debating whether they should scooch away.

"We need to focus," Nomi declared. "The Land of Shadows has answers we need concerning this prophecy. Getting answers is our top priority, and we can find Avril as we find answers."

"Nomi is right," Natalia said. "Avril can handle things herself. We need to find answers, right away."

"But doesn't Avril know where to look?" Randy asked.

It was silent for five, long seconds. Soon, Natalia smacked her forehead and Carrie groaned. Randy was right. Avril _did_ know where to look for answers. She somehow knew where to look; despite she had no prior knowledge of the Land of Shadows.

"We're screwed!" Alice yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "We're going to fail this quest and be lost in the Land of Shadows forever!"

Ally smacked Alice upside her head, and then pulled on her ear. Alice gave out a yelped, and tried to escape the brunette's death grip.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Ally. "Dude, this is not the time to freak out! We're going to succeed in this quest, we will find Avril, we will fulfill the prophecy, and we are going to get out of the Land of Shadows! So calm the hell down and stop it with your Rabbit craziness!"

"Okay! OWWWWWW! CAN YOU LET GO OF MY EAR NOW?!"

Ally gave a satisfied nod, and released Alice. The blonde whined, and started rubbing her now-red ear. Alice shot a glare, but Ally stuck out her tongue. Soon, both girls were arguing and started hitting each other. Whilst they did that, Carrie, Natalia, Randy, and Nomi were watching them. Carrie and Natalia looked at them, not believing what they were watching. Randy was laughing and Nomi just watched them, amused.

"They fight like they're a couple," Natalia observed.

"Maybe they like each other," Carrie guessed.

Ally and Alice turned looked at them, and then started yelling at them.

"No way in hell do I like Alice!" Ally yelled. "I'm not bisexual, nor am I a lesbian!"

"Ally is _so_ not my type," Alice scoffed, crossing her arms. "Now, if she had red hair and green eyes…then we'll see…"

Ally glared at Alice, and soon they went back to yelling at each other. The others groaned, watching as they fought.

….

After forty-five minutes of breaking up Ally and Alice's fight, they decided to set up camp and search for Avril in the morning. Carrie and Alice were setting up the tents and Natalia was making a fire. Randy, Nomi, and Ally watched them, chatting to one another.

"So," Randy said, "are you actually from California?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah, we're from Hayward."

Randy raised a brow. "Hayward?"

"It's a small town," Ally explained. "We attend Thurman White High. It's summer back home and we're supposed to be sophomores in the fall. Hayward is so beautiful in the fall…"

Ally let out a homesick sigh, looking away. She closed her eyes and laughed. Call her crazy, but that's all Ally could do. She was far from home, caught up in a quest and stuck in the Land of Shadows. Ally was a woman of science and logic. Magic, fairytales, and myths were just some insane mumbo-jumbo created to entertain the simple-minded.

Ally's parents, Jason and Alexandra Σοφία, and her siblings, Max and PJ, were the best family Ally had. Her mom was smart and gave her the best advice ever. Her brothers were a pain in the butt, but always got her back. And, her dad was super smart and he was so wise. He was wiser than a Giver. Wait a minute…

"Carrie," Ally called, "there are leaders called the Thirteen Clans, right?"

"Yes," Carrie answered. "The Kingfishers, Alice's family, are part of the Thirteen Clans, as well as Avril's mom's family, the Hoods."

"Can you name all Thirteen Clans members?"

"Sure," Carrie answered, shrugging. "They are the Evermore Clan, the Walker Clan, the Grimm Clan, the Hood Clan, the Kingsleigh Clan, the Kingfisher Clan, the Cromwell Clan, the Blackwood Clan, the Nightingale Clan, the Σοφία Clan, the _Sorcellerie_ Clan, the _Angelo Custode_ Clan, and the _Angelo Della Morte_ Clan. Why are you—?"

"My last name is Σοφία," Ally said. "My name is Alison Monica Σοφία, and I'm a member of the Σοφία Clan."

Natalia froze and Carrie's jaw dropped. Both girls looked at each other, and shared a silent conversation. Alice looked at Ally, but the brunette merely shrugged. Randy and Nomi just felt awkward.

"Are…are you serious?" Natalia asked. "Jason Σοφία, died in a fire. The rest of his clan has been searching for him for years, since he's his clan's legacy."

"My dad said he escaped a fire," Ally explained. "He wanted to escape his old life since he caused so much trouble."

Carrie and Natalia stared at her in shock. They grabbed her arms and pulled her away.

"We need to talk," both girls said at the same time.

Ally gulped, nodding her head. She had a good feeling this was not going to be good.

…..

Alice was by herself, watching as Randy and Nomi were quietly talking and cuddling. They were so adorable! They cuddled, kissed, and talked about basically everything. If only she could get them to do the frick-frack, then her life was complete. Call Alice crazy but…oh wait, she _is_ crazy.

Alice sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest. She was _beyond_ bored. Ally was busy talking to Carrie and Natalia, Randy and Nomi were being the most adorable couple, and Avril was still out there somewhere in the Land of Shadows. There was nothing to do and no one to mess with. Why did the Fates curse her with ADHD and being a Rabbit? Oh right, it was all her parents fault for doing the frick-frack and creating her.

"I'm beyond bored," Alice muttered. "What could they be possibly talking about that is so important?"

"They just learned Ally is part of an important clan," Nomi reminded her. "They could be talking for a long time."

"Ugh," Alice groaned. "What am I supposed do now?" She looked at Nomi and Randy, smiling impishly. "Oh…I _know_…"

"What?" Randy asked. "Why are you staring at us like that?"

"Hmm," Alice said, tapping her chin. "I can't make you do the frick-frack, since I have to be considerate of some of the readers…and the authoress doesn't want that to happen yet…"

"What?" Nomi asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing," Alice said, shaking her head. "I'm just breaking the forth wall. But, anyway…make out."

"What?!" both boys yelled, blushing brightly.

"You heard me," Alice said, smiling. "Make out! I want to see some Randicon fluff!"

"You're a very strange girl," Nomi said, deadpanned.

"No way in hell are we're doing that in front of you," Randy said, glaring at Alice.

"Please?" Alice pleaded. "I swear to fucking God, I won't ask this again!"

Both boys glared at her, and walked over to their tent. Alice groaned, and lay down. She stared up at the sky.

"Where are you, Avril?" Alice asked the sky. "Come on, Burgundy! We need you, dammit. Where could you possibly be?"

"Um," said a voice, "sit up and look for yourself."

Alice sat up, and looked behind her. Avril stood there; hand on her hip and the other hand waving. Alice quickly got to her feet, and hug-tackled Avril to the ground. Alice babbled on about how bored she was and how Ally was part of the Σοφία Clan.

"I kinda already know that part," Avril said as she and Alice got up. "Had a crazy dream, Kingfisher. First part of the dream was basically a flashback, but the last part was a big help. We need to go to the Forest of Misery, but we need some help."

"Forest of Misery…?" Alice asked, totally lost.

"That's where we need to go to figure out how to finish this quest," Avril explained. "But, we're gonna need some help from a girl named Bianca Angelo Della Morte, a Dimension Walker from camp."

"Why do we need her? Don't you know where to go?"

"I do, but only Bianca knows how to get there. Now, where are Natalia and Carrie? I need their help to contact Bianca."

Alice shrugged. "I dunno…they went off with Ally to talk about stuff."

Avril huffed, and stalked off to find Carrie and Natalia.

…..

(**A/N: Sorry about this, but I'm gonna warn you! Randicon with borderline smut! I mean it! BORDERLINE SMUT, PEOPLE!**)

After that weird conversation with Alice, Randy and Nomi went to their tent…to make out. Hey, they said they wouldn't make out in front of Alice. They never said anything about not making out in private.

Nomi pinned Randy to the ground, and started sucking on Randy's neck. Randy moaned, squirming underneath the Japanese. Nomi inwardly smirked, and softly bit on the purple-teen's skin. Randy groaned, bucking up. Randy blushed when he realized he rubbed his crotch against Nomi's. The humanized book leaned away, looking down at Randy.

"Eagar, aren't you?" Nomi asked, laughing. Then, he leaned close to Randy's ear and whispered, "I'll be happy to please you, _koibito_*."

"Yes, please," Randy moaned, lowly. "God, things were so much simpler when I didn't know about Dimension Walkers and the complications of dimensions…"

Nomi chuckled, his hand traveling down Randy's side. Randy leaned close to Nomi, his lips lightly brushing against the ginger's. Randy let out a surprised yelp as he felt a hand slip into his pants and underwear.

"N-Nomi," Randy mewled. "W-What are you…?"

Randy didn't finish. Nomi crashed his lips onto his, silencing the teen. They kissed heatedly, with Nomi's hand in Randy's pants. Nomi slid his tongue across Randy's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Randy eagerly opened his mouth, and Nomi slid his tongue into the wet cavern, exploring every inch of it. The Japanese pulled away and took his out of Randy's pants, earning a whine from the purple-haired teen. Nomi smirked, and pulled Randy's pants and underwear down.

"Nomi!" hissed Randy. "What the actual fuck?!"

"I said I will please you," Nomi said, removing Randy's shirt. "I must say, you look gorgeous while naked."

Randy blushed, looking away. Nomi grabbed his chin, making Randy face Nomi. They were about to kiss when they heard an excited squeal and a laugh. Both boys turned their heads, and saw Alice and Avril staring at them. Alice was smiling widely, while Avril had a smug smirk.

"Oh my god," Alice said, fanning her face. "Don't stop! It was getting _so-o-o_ good! Crap, I think I'm having a nosebleed!"

"Chill, Kingfisher," Avril snorted, rolling her eyes. "Cunningham, stop blushing and go get dressed. Conikos, do not distract him and wait outside. We're having an emergency meeting to discuss this quest. You can fuck each other brains out later, understand? If I find either of you about to do the frick-frack, I will cut your balls off. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," both boys mumbled, embarrassed.

Avril laughed, and guided Alice away from the tent. It was silent for a few moments. Randy was blushing madly while putting his clothes back on, while Nomi was staring at the ground. They were about to have sex and were caught by two girls. Randy was beyond embarrassed, while Nomi was having mixed feelings.

"I can't believe we got caught," Randy muttered, shaking his head. "God, now Avril and Alice will never forget and have blackmail material! Shit, I'm a fucking idiot!"

"Calm down," Nomi said, rolling his eyes. "It is not the end of the world if we were caught about to make love."

"It's freaking embarrassing," Randy argued. "I mean, really? The Ninja of Norrisville, the most independent and freaking heroic guy, is blushing, submissive bottom! I-I'm not ashamed, but I just don't want a lot of people to find out."

"You worry too much about what people think," Nomi said. "You should only worry about what _you_ think."

Randy just shrugged, looking away from Nomi. Nomi frowned, and shook his head.

…

Avril wasn't going to lie: She was _really_ jealous of Nomi and Randy. It wasn't because she had a crush on either of them; it was more because she still was thinking about Aden. She and Aden were like that. Hopelessly in love and would be embarrassed if someone caught them kissing in private. Seeing a happy couple like that, it made Avril's heart ache. She wanted to be happy like that again. She wanted Aden again. But Aden was gone and there was no way to get him back.

Everyone was gathered around the fire. Avril stood, with everyone facing her. She wore a grim expression as she explained what had happened to her. She told them of when she woke up and a voice telling her to go to the Valley of Despair. She described her time in the Valley of Despair and finding the glass coffin. Finally, she told them she freed a goddess called Morgana and her dream. She left out the part of dreaming about her past and about Aden, since it was too personal to share. They all listened in silence, unsure on how to react to this.

"So," Avril said, "we need to contact a girl named Bianca Angelo Della Morte. She knows the way to the Forest of Misery. Problem is that I do not know how. Natalia?"

"Smoke signal," Natalia said.

"Like what Native Americans do?" asked Alice.

"No," Carrie said, shaking her head. "Smoke signals are magical instant messaging. You just light a fire using Greek fire, throw in a precious gem, and tell the fire who you want to contact. The smoke then will show you the person and you can talk to them."

"Oh my gods," Ally gasped. "That's like Iris-messaging! Only, no rainbows, golden drachma, or saying 'O Iris, accept my offering'."

"Dork," Alice coughed, earning a punch from Ally and Avril. "OW!"

Natalia rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers. The fire went out, scaring everyone. Carrie held out her hand, and a multi-colored flame appeared in the middle of her palm. The French softly blew, and the flame went into the fire pit. The fire burst to life, the flames shifting into different colors. Natalia pulled out a shiny ruby out of her pocket, and threw it into the fire.

"Show me Bianca Angelo Della Morte at Camp Walker," Natalia said.

Smoke gathered around the fire, shimmering like the ruby Natalia threw in. Soon, the smoke revealed an image. They were shown a dock by the lake back at camp. A girl stood at the dock, staring at the sparkling, clear water.

"Bianca!" Natalia called. "_Ciao amico mio!_"

The girl turned around, revealing her face. Bianca Angelo Della Morte was a pretty girl. She looked about two years older than Avril, so she was sixteen or seventeen. She had long, dark silky hair she put up in a French braid. She had olive skin, with a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were warm, dark brown and had that sisterly gleam in them. She wore a floppy green cap, as if she wanted to hide her face. She wore a red t-shirt with the words "CAMP WALKER: LOYALTY, TRUST, AND FAMILY" in gold, baggy blue jeans, and black Converse.

"Natalia," Bianca said, her Italian accent light. "_Come stai_? How are you? Are you okay?"

"We're fine," Natalia said. "Though, we could use your help. Bianca, this is Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy."

"You remind me of Bianca di Angelo from 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' series," Avril said bluntly. "You have the same appearance as her, except she wears a Hunter of Artemis outfit."

Bianca tensed, and Avril was pretty sure she paled. But, the Italian quickly covered it up by smiling politely.

"I've read that book series," Bianca said. "My cabinmates would tease me by saying I was a demigod in another life. But, what is it do you need?"

Bianca didn't fool Avril. She knew the Italian was hiding something, but she didn't want to press the girl. She would find out what her secret is, but right now the quest was her top priority.

"The Moirai, or the Fates, said you studied the Land of Shadows," Avril said. "Do you know where the Forest of Misery is?"

"_Sí_," Bianca said. "Yes, I do. You must travel through the Valley of Despair, cross the Lake of Tears, and then you'll arrive in the Forest of Misery."

"These are all chipper names," Alice muttered, sarcastically. "What next? We go to the Mountain of Vengeance or the Deathly Meadows?"

"Thanks, Bia," Avril said, seeing how Bianca flinched at the nickname. "Tell the camp we're all okay and we'll complete the quest. I will contact you soon."

Avril swiped her hand across the smoke, ending the message. She turned to the group, and smiled.

"Luckily, I know where the Valley of Despair is. Break camp and pack up guys, we got a long journey ahead of us."

…..

After packing up, Avril led them towards a cliff. Avril stood at the cliff's edge, staring down into the valley. The shadows had returned, and the voices were stronger than ever. Avril's eyes turned amber, and she growled. The voices left, and Avril was pretty sure they were whimpering. Everyone stood by her, looking down at the valley.

Randy whistled. "Wow…this place is huge."

"How are we supposed to know where to go?" Ally asked. "Those voices only want us to feel horrible and the shadows don't look too friendly."

"Maybe where Avril freed Morgana is the way we're supposed to go," Carrie said. "After all, this goddess lured you here to free her."

Avril nodded numbly, still staring down at the valley. She remembered the story about how Morgana came to be. Even though she was evil and a bitch, Avril honestly felt sorry for her. There must be a way to get Morgana to become a good guy. She could never tell this to her friends, though. It would be Avril's secret and hers alone.

Avril did something stupid: she jumped.

Everyone freaked out, but it was all for nothing. Avril landed on her feet, no injuries or broken bones. Avril smiled, and looked up at her friends.

"Not cool, Burgundy," Alice yelled. "You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Never do that again," Ally called. "If you do, you'll never see tomorrow ever again!"

"Yeah, whatever," Avril rolled her eyes. "Just come down here, ya big babies."

One by one, they each climbed down. Avril looked around, only seeing the shadows. The air was colder, and the wind got stronger. Avril pulled out her out her ruby ring, and twisted the ruby gem. The ring grew in size until it turned into a bow. The bow was made of ebony obsidian with silver wolves carved in. The string was made of gold and it was stronger than titanium. She pulled on her hood, and pulled up her scarf. Her face was concealed, and you could only see her eyes. She held up her bow, and a silver arrow appeared.

"Can you sense that?" Avril asked.

"Yeah," Natalia agreed, getting her whip, Tamer, out.

"Are they everywhere?" Carrie asked, getting out her Staff of Unity.

"Seems like it," Nomi answered, pulling out a katana.

"What?" Randy, Ally, and Alice asked.

"_Ladri di anima_," they responded.

The valley rumbled, and the shadows started stirring. Out from the valley, humanoid shadow creatures popped out. They were seven feet tall, with long arms and legs. Their bodies were black as ebony and their eyes were dark violet. They encircled the group, staring at them. Avril made the first move and shot the arrow. They silver arrow flew through the air, and hit a _Ladri di anima_ right in between its eyes. The creature let out an ear-splitting screech, and fell to the ground with a mighty thud. Its body melted into shadows, and went into the ground. The other Soul Stealers looked at Avril, their eyes full of anger.

One of them charged at her, but Nomi lunged and swung his katana. The blade cut through the creature's abdomen. Blood-red mist pooled out of the wound, and the Soul Stealer screamed out in pain. It fell to the ground, and it melted into the ground.

"That…is fucking creepy," Alice said.

"Agreed," Randy said.

"Don't get into your ninja suit," Avril said. "The suit and the weapons are useless against _Ladri di anima_."

"It worked last time," Randy objected.

"That was because it was a lesser type of _Ladri di anima_," Nomi said. "These are the highest ranking and most powerful type of _Ladri di anima_."

"They look like Endermen from Minecraft," Ally observed.

"Where do you think they got that from?" Carrie asked.

Avril was about to yell at them to shut up when a certain _Ladri di anima_ caught her eye. Avril aimed her arrow at it, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Shadow Man," Avril growled.

The tallest of the Soul Stealers stepped up. He looked like the rest, except it wore a dark grey trench coat and a Kabuki mask. Avril couldn't see it, but she could sense a devilish smirk from the creature.

"_Hello again, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy_," the Shadow Man said. "_How was the funeral?_"

"You…you killed Aden!" Avril exclaimed.

"He did what?!" Ally yelled, angrily.

"You are gonna die, mister," Alice hissed. "Aden was our best friend!"

The Shadow Man laughed, and the _Ladri di anima_ closed in. Avril let out a wolf-like growl. The Shadow Man stopped laughing, and smiled at Avril.

"_Go ahead, Chosen One_," he taunted. "_Show everyone how _furious_ you are that I killed your first love. Let the wolf free, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy-Hood. Let the wolf free._"

The bow shrank back into a ring, and Avril stuffed it into her pocket. She growled, her eyes turning golden amber. Her friends looked at her warily, slightly backing up.

"Avril…?" Ally asked, unsurely.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, nervously.

But, Carrie and Natalia made everyone back up. They knew what was going on, and it wasn't going to end well.

Avril kneeled down, and started changing. A large, female wolf was standing in place of Avril. The wolf's fur was dark auburn, and her eyes were pure silver. She looked like a timber wolf, only slightly bigger. The wolf bared her razor-sharp teeth, and growled.

"Is that…Avril?" Randy asked.

"Yes," Natalia said.

"How?" asked Ally and Alice in disbelief.

"Her family clan is the Hood Clan," Carrie explained. "They are Mixed, but they are also blessed with amazing gifts. Their patron is the goddess Artemis. She blessed them to be divine archers and hunters, but also gave them the ability to become their sacred animal: the wolf. They became the first wolf-bloods, or what you mortals call werewolves."

"Werewolves can change into their wolf forms all the time," Natalia said. "The wolf form is a wolf, obviously. They can appear as any kind of wolf. The Hood Clan can appear as timber wolves. The fairytale, 'Little Red Riding Hood', is based off the true story of a member of the Hood Clan, Reyna Katrina Hood. Instead of going to Grandma's house and facing the Big Bad Wolf, Reyna had to save her family clan from rogue wolves while also dealing with her mate, Fane le Loup."

"So Avril's a werewolf?" Alice asked. "That is the coolest thing in the whole entire world! Dude, can you bite me so I can be a werewolf too?"

Avril turned around, and barked. "_You either have to come from a wolf-blood clan or a god or goddess makes you a wolf-blood_," Avril said in Wolf.

Alice looked at her, confused. Avril just rolled her eyes, turned back to the _Ladri di anima_. She growled, and leaped into the air.

…

The scariest thing Randy has ever seen? It's seeing Avril in wolf form tearing apart Soul Stealers.

Everyone was off fighting while Avril was battling the Shadow Man. Randy was with Nomi, trying to fight without the suit. It was hard. Without the suit, Randy could only dodge or kick away a Soul Stealers that was about to harm him or Nomi. Randy felt pretty useless, but he didn't dare whine about it.

Randy dove behind a rock with Ally, Alice, and Nomi. Carrie and Natalia were facing off a giant Soul Stealer, while Avril was still battling the Shadow Man. Randy had to admit; those girls looked _badass_ right now.

Carrie and Natalia were circling around a giant Soul Stealer. The Soul Stealer was about nine feet tall, with red eyes and a dark grey body. Though it was bigger and had some advantages, the girls managed to get the upper hand. Carrie held out her staff, shouting out incantations and shooting out rays of golden energy. Natalia had her whip, whipping at the ground and summoning holes in the ground or leaving bad cuts on the Soul Stealer. The two girls neither looked tired nor out of breath. They kept going, switching from offense to defense.

"This is why they scare me," Alice said in awe.

"Very good strategy," Nomi complimented. "Switching from offense to defense then back again will throw the _Ladri di anima_ off."

"I gotta use that next time I face McFist's bots or stank monsters," Randy said.

Meanwhile, Avril was going all wolf (no pun intended). She kept changing her attack pattern, going from offense to defense and back again. In her wolf form, she was more agile and strong. The Shadow Man couldn't keep up. Avril would hide in the shadows, and then spring out when the Shadow Man least expected it. It was like she was playing mind games with him.

"I don't know whether I should be afraid or in awe," Ally muttered. "God, Avril can be freaking scary."

Avril bit down hard on the Shadow Man's arm, and tore it off. Blood-red mist pooled out, and the Shadow Man fell to the ground.

"_Lady Morgana was right_," the Shadow Man rasped out. "_No one should underestimate you..._"

He melted into the ground, and disappeared. The other Soul Stealer disappeared, leaving a very confused Natalia and Carrie. Avril was glaring at the spot where the Shadow Man was, growling and barking. Everyone gathered around her, still in awe of her wolf form. Nomi kneeled next to her, and softly stroked her head.

"He is no more," Nomi said, slightly smiling. "You are a great warrior. You would make an amazing _kunoichi_."

Avril froze, and stared at Nomi with large, silver eyes. The humanized book chuckled, offering her a kind smile. Avril let out a purr-like sound, and rubbed her head against Nomi's chest. Nomi chuckled, shaking his head.

"I like her like this," Randy said, kneeling next to Nomi. "She's less bitchy and more affectionate."

Avril glared up at Randy, growling. She was probably saying, "_Shut the fuck up before I rip your balls off._"

Randy held up his hands. "Hey, that's just my opinion. Though, I take that back. You're still the same, bitchy Avril."

Nomi flicked his ear. "Don't anger her. I'm pretty sure she is more deadly in her she-wolf form."

Randy pouted, rubbing his ear.

"Come on," Carrie said. "Let's head off to the Lake of Tears. And Avril, are you going to change back?"

Avril nodded, and backed up. She quickly changed back to human, and she let out a yawn.

"Wow," she said, stretching. "_That_ was fucking awesome."

Everyone laughed, and started walking toward their next destination.

….

**I hope you like this chapter, everyone! It's pretty long and I hope there weren't any errors or mistakes!**

**Review please and I'll see you next time!**


	18. The Lake of Tears

**~The Lake of Tears~**

**Disclaimer: When I own RC:9GN, you'll see when a new episode comes. For now, I don't own it. Got it?**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the delay and I will apologize if there are any mistakes, errors, and/or typos!**

…..

The Lake of Tears was probably the most chipper place in all of the Land of Shadows. Too bad it was also the most miserable place.

The Lake of Tears was huge lake with dark-blue, crystal-like waters. On one side of the Lake of Tears, there was a mysterious, breath-taking forest called the Forest of the Lost. One the other side of the lake, there was a colorful, beautiful meadow called the Meadow of the Blinded. Five rivers flowed in and out of the Lake of Tears, each river different than the other. The Lake of Tears was made of the tears all the beings of the Nine Realms have shed. Each river represents each type of tear a being of the Nine Realms has shed.

The first river was called the River of the Damned. Its waters were midnight-blue, and peacefully flowed throughout the Land of Shadows. But, the River of the Damned was made from the tears of the damned. The water could send anyone into a state of depression and despair. Only the water from the Spirit World could take away the affect of the River of the Damned.

The second river was called the River of the Broken. Its waters were sea-green, and flowed around the Lake of Tears like a moat. The River of the Broken was made of tears shed by those who were broken and lost inside. The water made anyone reveal their dark side and reveal all their deepest, darkest thoughts. The effect could last from a few minutes up to a few months.

The third river was called the River of the Tortured. Its waters were murky and black as night. The river was made of the tears shed by those who been tortured physically and/or mentally. A single drop of the water could make you feel pain for days. But, take a full drink? No one has lived to tell what happens.

The fourth river was called the River of the Hopeless. It looked harmless, with its milky-white waters flowing throughout the Land of Shadows. But, this river was fed by the tears of those who have felt hopeless or have lost faith. The River of the Hopeless has no effect if you were to swim and/or drink from it, but you could hear the voices of the hopeless when you near the river.

The fifth and final river was called the River of the Frozen. Its waters were ice-blue and frigid. The river's name is quite deceiving. It was fed by the tears of those who have sacrificed for the ones they loved and ended up suffering. Its other name was the River of the Sacrificed or the River of the Suffering. Whatever it was called, no one dared to go near the river.

They all stood in front of the River of the Broken, staring at the Lake of Tears. Carrie stepped forward, but Natalia grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Careful, Crescent," Natalia said. "That's the River of the Broken."

"Great," Carrie muttered, "how are we supposed to get across?"

"Is there a ferry?" Ally asked. "Or, perhaps—"

"Why don't we go over that bridge over there?" Avril asked, pointing towards a bridge farther down the riverside.

The bridge was made of dark red bricks, and it arched up above the water. There was a sign near the bridge, with a rusted iron pail hanging on a hook that was on the sign. The group walked over there, and saw the sign read "PAY THE TOLL OR DROWN IN THE RIVER OF THE TORTURED".

"That's very blunt," Randy commented, dryly. "But what's the toll?"

Avril looked into the bucket and saw it was full of flowers. She frowned and huffed.

"The toll is fucking flowers?" Avril asked, growling. "Okay, where is the owner of this bridge? I would like to have a word with him: face-to-wolf paw."

"_Right here_," a voice hissed.

Everyone jumped in surprise, and turned around. Standing on a bridge, there was a boy. The boy had messy, raven-black hair and pale white skin. His eyes were like the River of the Broken, sea-green and had a shattered gleam in them. He wore a pure black toga and a halo made of briars floated above his head. On his back were large, ebony angel-like wings. He had his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at them.

"Damn," Alice said, dreamily. "Who's the hot-looking fallen angel?"

Ally smacked Alice's arm while Avril glared at the blonde.

The angel grunted, amused. "_I am Dante, a water spirit of the River of the Broken_," he said. "_So…who is the one who insulted my choice of what kind of tolls I accept?_"

Ally and Alice shoved Avril forward, causing the dark-haired girl to growl at them. She stood up, dusting the dirt off her. She placed a hand on her hip, while twirling her dagger with the other.

"I did," Avril said. "And, I had enough of all these challenges and obstacles. We'll get you the stupid flowers and be on our way!"

"_Feisty one, aren't you?_" Dante said, dryly.

"I'm also consider sassy, tough, bad-ass, and a really scary bitch," Avril shot back.

Dante narrowed his eyes, and pointed towards the meadow.

"_That is the Meadow of the Blinded_," he said. "_I want three of you to go there and get me a bouquet of Bloody Roses. When you give them to me, I will make sure you have safe passage as you pass the Lake of Tears and to the destination you desire._"

"No problem," Alice shrugged. "We just go and—"

"The Meadow of the Blinded is dangerous," Natalia said. "Whoever is naïve or has not had their innocence taken away; they will be blind as they walked through the meadow. Only those who are broken, lost, or know what it is like to have sacrificed it all to protect those they care about will not be blinded. So, Alice you can't go."

"Well why not?" Alice asked. "I'm pretty sure I'm not that innocent because I want to watch Randy and Nomi have the frick-frack!"

"We know that, honey," Ally said, rolling her eyes. "What Natalia is saying is that you're too naïve. If you go there, you'll be blinded. I can't go there, since I still have my innocence."

"Even though you read lemons," Alice teased, earning a flick in the ear from the brunette.

"I'm going," Avril said. "Since, I'm not naïve nor am I innocent."

"I can't go," Natalia grumbled. "I have to keep my innocence, or else Father will go nuts."

"I can go," Carrie muttered. "And, don't ask!"

Everyone looked at Randy and Nomi. Nomi stepped up, raising his hand.

"I'll go," Nomi said.

No one argued. Avril, Nomi, and Carrie started walking off towards the Meadow of the Blinded. Little did they know a harder task was at hand.

…..

Avril, Carrie, and Nomi wandered through the Meadow of the Blinded. Despite the dreariness of the Land of Shadows, the Meadow of the Blinded was actually very bright and pleasant. The skies were cyan, with fluffy white clouds floating along. The grass was bright green, with different colored flowers dotting the ground. Cherry blossom trees were scattered everywhere.

"Damn," Avril said. "This place looks amazing. It's a shame Alice couldn't see it. She would've gone crazy just looking at this."

"Natalia would've love seeing this too," Carrie sighed. "This is why I hate this place. The innocent and the naïve could never walk through here without getting blinded."

"Yeah, I hate this place even more," Avril grumbled. "Now, where the hell do we find Bloody Roses?"

"I don't know," Nomi said. "Perhaps we have to split up?"

"Good idea, Conikos," Carrie said. "Avril, you go north. Nomi, go to the west. And I'll go east. We meet back here by the poppies in ten minutes."

With a nod, they split up. Unbeknownst to them, two shadowy figures followed behind them. The figures were humanoid, probably female. Their long, curly hair was silvery white and floated around like flames. Their skin was deathly pale and had an ethereal glow. They wore long, black gossamer dresses and silver shackles on their wrists and ankles. Their eyes were milky white, with tears rolling down their cheeks. They were called the Wisps, a race of beings that roamed the Land of Shadows.

"_For Lady Morgana_," they hissed. "_Destroy this quest and get the Chosen One!_"

…..

Avril felt like she was being watched. No, she _knew_ she was being watched. The Land of Shadows was filled with monsters that could jump her and fight her to the death. It was times like this that Avril wished she could forget that this was her _first_ quest.

As the dark-haired girl walked, she held out her dagger, Unity, in front of her. Her eyes darted around, checking to see if anything was off. Even though she was just a newbie, the way she fought and acted made it look like she has been doing this for years.

'_I'm a Hood_,' Avril thought. '_My family are hunters, archers, and flipping werewolves! It's probably in my blood, or part of my instincts, or something!_'

Avril stopped, and leaned against a willow tree. The sky started turning orange, probably meaning the sun was setting back home. She was surprised that she called Camp Walker her home. Ever since she stepped foot in Camp Walker, Avril was longing to return home. She wanted to be back in Hayward, with her family and living a normal life. But, Avril knew she was only kidding herself. There was no way she could be normal now. She was a Dimension Walker; a being with powers and a responsibility. There was no way to become normal again.

"_What a pity_," a voice whispered. "_Life was so much simpler when you were normal, wasn't it?_"

Avril straighten up, and pointed her dagger at a being in front of her. The humanoid being had long, curly hair that was silvery white and floated around like flames. Its skin was deathly pale and had an ethereal glow. The shadowy figure wore long, black gossamer dress and silver shackles on its wrists and ankles. Its eyes were milky white, with tears rolling down its cheeks. The figure was female, no doubt. That didn't help Avril ease up.

"What are you?" Avril asked, keeping the dagger pointing at the female's neck.

"_I am Miseria_," the woman rasped. "_I am a Wisp, or a Dark Fairy. I spread misery and depression wherever I go. I especially will spread it to _you_, since you just ooze misery…_"

Miseria grabbed Avril's wrist, and Avril's eyes turned milky white. The dark-haired girl let out a scream, and she fell to the ground.

…..

Meanwhile, Carrie was walking through a field of French lavenders. The smell of the lavender made Carrie remember the French countryside she used to visit with _Papa_.

Carrie hated thinking about the past, but she did for Natalia's sake since the girl loved thinking about old home in Venice. The purple-eyed girl remembered her old home in Paris. Her home was an apartment above a bakery called "_Gourmandises_", owned by Mademoiselle Rose. Mademoiselle Rose would always give her _crêpes_ and _petits gâteaux_ for free or when she was sad. Mademoiselle Rose was like the aunt she never had.

Then, there was her dad. Henry Crescent was a struggling artist and street magician. He was a kind man, with salt and pepper hair and warm hazel eyes. He worked part-time at the bakery and sold his artwork on the streets. Carrie lived as a middle class girl. She ate full meals, always had enough clothes, and had some dolls to play with. Though, that was her old life as Collette Lauren Crescent.

She changed her name to Carolina Laura Crescent, which an idea from a woman she met on the streets when she and Natalia were running away. Carrie kept her name, like Natalia. But, the woman said that if she was running away, that she should changed her name so no one could recognize her. She said her name could be Carolina Laura Crescent, and Carrie instantly loved it. It wasn't until Carrie was older she found out that the woman was her mother in disguised and told Carrie to go by the name Deamata wanted to give her.

On the subject of her mother, Carrie didn't know what to think of their relationship. Yes, Deamata was her mother, but the woman was a goddess. Even though the goddess of magic was always at camp, Deamata was busy with dealing with camp matters and arguing with her brother, Overseer. Carrie somewhat resented her mother. But, the goddess always managed to show Carrie that she loved her.

"_What about your father?_" a voice asked. "_Are you forgetting he is still missing?_"

Suddenly, something grabbed Carrie's shoulder and forced her to turn around. A female figure faced her. She had long, curly hair that was silvery white and floated around like flames. The woman's skin was deathly pale and had an ethereal glow. The shadowy figure wore long, black gossamer dress and silver shackles on her wrists and ankles. Her eyes were milky white, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"A Wisp," Carrie muttered. "Who are you?"

"_I am Culpabilité,_" the Wisp said. "_I spread guilt and self-blame wherever I go. I will spread especially to you, since you simply ooze guilt…_"

Culpabilité tighten her grip, and Carrie's eyes turned milky white. The daughter of Deamata let out a scream, and she fell to the ground.

…..

Nomi stood in front of a field of roses. Everything seemed to be going great for Nomi. He had an easy walk, faced no monsters, and met a Shadow Fairy that told him where the Bloody Roses were. Now, all he had to do was find the Bloody Roses, regroup with Avril and Carrie, and head back to the others.

The rose field was about the size of a large valley. Roses of different kinds and colors spread across the field, either in groups or by themselves. Some roses were purple, like Randy's hair. Some were black as ebony. Each one was a different size, and they all had their own different scents. But, the roses he was looking for were crimson like blood and had ebony thorns oozing with red liquid. Nomi cursed under his breath as he almost tripped over something.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice exclaimed.

Nomi froze, and turned around. A girl, no older than sixteen, sat in among ghostly white roses. She sat in lotus position, glaring up at Nomi. Her eyes were ice-blue, with the whites of her eyes light purple. Her skin was ghostly white, and her lips were the lightest shade of blue. The ghost girl had long, curly hair that was dark purple with light purple highlights. She wore a long-sleeved, medium purple dress that reached down to her thighs, with a golden chain belt. Golden shackles were on her wrists and ankles, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Uh…my apologies," Nomi apologized, sheepishly. "Are…are you okay?"

"Of course," the girl said. "Why are you asking?"

"You're…you're crying," Nomi pointed out.

"No I'm not," she said. "It's just how we Dark Fairies are. Well…I'm not exactly a Dark Fairy."

She looked away, mindlessly playing with the chains of her shackles.

"I'm Fedeltà," she said. "I bring luck and good fortune to those who are loyal. Those who break their oaths and are not faithful, I bring them bad luck and terrible fortune. Unlike the other Dark Fairies…I'm nice…"

Nomi sat next to her. "Do all Wisps have shackles?"

"Yes," Fedeltá said. "They are bound to the Land of Shadows. I, however, am bound to the Spirit World. I'm only here in the Land of Shadows because I like hanging around the Meadow of the Blinded. It's the only place where people won't make fun of me…"

Fedeltá lay down, staring up at the sky. Even though she said all Dark Fairies cry, Nomi somehow knew the tears she was shedding now were real. The Japanese frowned, and laid down next to her. He stared up at the sky, marveling on how similar it looked to the sky back home. The sky was orange, mixed with pink and purple. Ghost butterflies fluttered over their heads, and the gentle breeze blew through the meadow. It was calming, reminding Nomi of his old home.

"Even the most beautiful and peaceful place in the Land of Shadows can hold dark and evil creatures," Fedeltá said. "You mortals should be wary."

"Of what, exactly?" asked Nomi.

"_Ladri di anima_, shadow creatures, the Mist of Misery, the Chaos Pearls, the Bloody Roses—"

Nomi raised his hand. "Hold on," he said. "Bloody Roses are _bad_?"

Feldeltá nodded. "Yes. Why? Are you searching for some?"

Nomi nodded. "Yes! My friends and I need them to pay a toll."

The fairy pursed her lips, and stood up. Nomi quickly got up, standing next to her. The fairy quickly walked ahead, with the Japanese following after. Feldeltá led Nomi to where the Bloody Roses were located. Nomi could only hope Carrie and Avril were all right.

…

**Italian and French Translation**

_**Miseria (Italian) = Misery**_

_**Papa (French) = Dad**_

_**Gourmandises (French) = Sweet Delights**_

_**Petits gâteaux = cupcakes**_

_**Culpabilité (French) = Guilt**_

_**Fedeltà **__**(Italian) = Loyalty**_


	19. Into the Dreamscape

**~Into the Dreamscape~**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RC:9GN! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S, CAMP WALKER, HOW THE LAND OF SHADOWS LOOKS (since we only saw a bit of it in the show), AND THE HISTORY OF THE DIMENSION WALKERS. **

**I will also apologize if there are any mistakes, errors, and/or typos! I am NOT perfect!**

….

When Avril opened her eyes, she was in a dark room. The room looked like the insides of a cave. The walls were made of smooth rock, and the floor was dusty. Candles lined the walls, and jewels of different kinds and colors hung on the ceiling. Avril cautiously stood up, looking around. She hugged herself, and slowly walked. But, she quickly stopped when she saw a woman standing before her.

The woman was tall and slim. Her eyes were shining sliver, and then shifted to glimmering gold. She had long, ash-brown hair that was curly and silky. Her skin was creamy, milky white, and absolutely flawless. She glowed with an ethereal aura. A dark purple shawl was wrapped around her head and shoulders, and she wore a black, sleeve-less Greek-styled dress.

The Fates were behind her, spinning a thread. The thread was silvery-purple with a silvery-black thread wrapped around it. Clotho spun the string, while Lachesis gathered the thread. Atropos watched them, playing with the bronze scissors in her hands. They wore black dresses with black shawls wrapped around their heads and shoulders. Avril looked at the woman, staring at her.

"Who…who are you?" Avril asked, nervously.

"I am Ananke," the woman said, "the primordial goddess of compulsion. I am also the personification of destiny, necessity, and fate. My parents are Deamata, the primordial goddess of destiny and magic, and Overseer, the primordial god of fate and time."

"Hold up," Avril said, holding up her hand. "Ms. D and Mr. O had kids? Yeah…I'm pretty sure I'm barfing up inside."

Ananke gave a dry smile. "My children were right when they said you were much like that demigod I have been watching over."

"Who?!" Avril asked. "Which demigod? Is the demigod from PJO and HoO? Please say yes!"

But, the goddess said nothing. She walked over to the Fates, eyeing the thread. Ananke reached out, and tapped the thread. The thread glowed, and suddenly Avril felt a rush of energy and power. The dark-haired girl shook her head, steadying herself against a wall. A pair of dark eyes flashed through Avril's mind. Somehow, those eyes looked familiar.

"I am only here to help you," Ananke said. "You and your friend Carrie are trapped in a dream by the Dark Fairies. Luckily, I am able to save you from the life-sucking dreams the Dark Fairies give you. You must travel through the dreamscape and save your friend."

"Dreamscape," Avril muttered. "So, this is all just a dream? I could do anything I want?"

"That is how dreams work," the ash-brown haired goddess said. "But, be careful. Walking and traveling through the dreamscape is risky. Sometimes, you end up looking into other people's dreams. You must _only_ go to Carrie's dreams and do _not_ stray from the path."

"Jeez, I ain't Red Riding Hood," Avril huffed, tugging on her jacket. "I'll get going! Wait…how do I know if it's Carrie's dreams?"

Ananke smiled. "You will know."

The goddess waved her arm, and a bright light filled the room. Avril shielded her eyes, closing her eyes tightly. When the light dimmed, Avril found herself standing in a long, large hallway. There were an endless amount of doors, each a different design, size, and color. Japanese paper lanterns floated above her head. The ceiling had a mural of the constellations, and the floor had a mural of the earth's land. The air was cold, yet warm. A summer breeze flew through the room like an autumn wind. Avril looked around, eyeing each door.

Slowly, she started walking. The doors emitted whispering voices and emotions. It was so creepy that it sent chills up and down Avril's spine. Her hand went to her dagger, which thankfully was there. She quickly unsheathed it, and it turned into a katana.

'_Avril…_'

Avril froze, her eyes darting around. She turned around, and saw nothing. The dark-haired girl frowned, and shook her head.

"You're being paranoid," Avril told herself. "Stop freaking out and find Carrie! Then, get out of here and hope Nomi found the Bloody Roses."

The girl marched down the hallway, tightly gripping the handle of her katana. As she walked, the hallway got longer and larger. It was like it was trying to mess with her mind, purposely making her paranoid. Avril didn't like the dreamscape, and she was pretty damn sure the feelings were mutual.

She stopped, and sat down. Avril got into lotus position, placing her katana in front of her. She took in a deep breath, and let it out. She continued breathing like that, slowly getting calmer. The hallway started to stop growing, and soon it turned into the hallways like in school. The doors turned into lockers and classroom doors, and the whispering voices turned into student's chattering voices. The wind was replaced with the ringing of the bell. Avril sighed, and stood up. The katana turned back into a dagger, and she quickly sheathed it.

"Alright, Dreamscape," Avril called out. "You're playing _my_ game now, so _my_ rules are in play! _No_ messing with my mind and _no_ leading me off the path. You are going to help me find Carrie or so help me; I will show you what a nightmare truly is."

The air hummed, as if the Dreamscape understood her. Avril grinned, and quickly stood up. She walked down the halls, her eyes shining with determination and new-found energy.

…

Carrie knew it was a dream the moment she opened her eyes. Wisps were known to put their victims in a deep sleep while they sap the life energy out of them. Carrie just hoped she wouldn't end up dreaming or having a nightmare.

When Carrie woke up, she found herself in her old home in Paris. Her bedroom was spacious, which was pretty comfortable. The walls of her room were light purple, with drawings and Polaroid photos hanging on them. The floor was dark brown wood boards that would squeak when she walked on them. Her bed was against a wall with Polaroid photos making an arch over the bed's headboard. In front of her, a window faced her. The view was perfect. The sky was orange, mixed with shades of pink, signaling it was morning. The Eiffel Tower towered above Paris. The air was cool and smelled of French pastries. It was mornings like this that made Carrie loved France.

"_Colette!_" a male voice called. "_Venez en bas, il est temps de petit-déjeuner!_" (**Trans: Colette! Come downstairs, it is breakfast time!**)

Once she heard that voice, she knew it was all a dream. She hadn't heard her father's voice since she had run away.

"_Venant, Papa!_" Carrie called out. (**Trans: Coming, Dad!**)

Carrie jumped out of her bed, and raced towards the burgundy door. She stopped as she stared at the mirror on her door. Her long, curly, raven-black hair was put up in a messy ponytail. Dark purple highlights streaked through her hair. Her skin was peachy, with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. Dark, violet eyes stared back at her. Carrie gingerly touched her freckles, remembering they started fading when she arrived at Camp Walker. She wore black tank top, fleece lavender pajama bottoms, and a light grey robe. This was not something Carrie would wear.

"I'm Colette Lauren Crescent," she muttered. "I'm not Carolina Laura Crescent. This is a dream. I can at least pretend everything is fine. Avril will find me, I know she will."

With a sigh, she opened the door and rushed down the stairs. The old, wooden stairs creaked underneath her feet. She skipped the last step and hurried into the dining room. The old, black-wood table was placed in front of three, medium-sized windows. The sunlight seeped through the window. Outside, the sun was climbing up into the sky and fluffy white clouds were scattered across the sky. Her father sat at the table, sipping his usual black coffee.

His salt-and-pepper hair was messy and shaggy, and his hazel eyes were warm and bright. Carrie remembered he was eighteen years old when he met her mother. When Carrie was born, he was only nineteen. People called him stupid and reckless for becoming a father at such a young age. But, he never minded. He loved Carrie and did whatever he could to support her.

A plate of _atterrissage à plat_, with maple syrup and blueberries topped it. A small glass of orange juice sat next to it. Carrie's stomach growled, licking her lips.

"_Bonjour, ma petite violette_," Mr. Crescent greeted, smiling. (**Trans: Good morning, my little violet**)

"_Bonjour, Papa_," Carrie said, sitting down. "_Rien à peindre, encore trouvé?_" (**Trans: Good morning. Found anything to pain, yet?**)

"_Ah, encore rien_," her father sighed. "_Allez-vous rencontrer avec Jacques?_" (**Trans: Ah, nothing yet. Are you going to meet up with Jacques?**)

Carrie's cheeks turned deep scarlet. Jacques was her old friend, before she had met Natalia and ran away. He was also her first crush. But, ever since she ran away, she lost anyway of contacting him. Last she heard of him, he was working hard to become a successful director. He was probably to going to that fine arts school for teens in London, England he's been talking about.

"_Peut-être...Je ne sais pas_," Carrie mumbled, shrugging. (**Trans: Maybe…I dunno**)

Carrie looked out the window, her eyes wandering.

'_Carrie…_'

Carrie froze, and suddenly she found herself standing in the middle of a high school hallway. Footsteps echoed throughout the hall, and the air was cold. Carrie looked around, rubbing her arms. Whispering voice of teens filled the halls, some sounding familiar to Carrie.

"The Dreamscape," the purple-eyed girl whispered. "Maybe Avril is here…"

She quickly ran down the hall, unaware of a dark figure watching from the shadows.

….

"What is taking them so long?!" Randy exclaimed as he paced back and forth.

The others were by the bridge, waiting for Avril, Carrie, and Nomi to return. Dante had mysteriously disappeared, though the others didn't mind. Natalia watched as the water in the River of Broken flow. Alice and Ally were sitting on the ground, watching Randy as he paced.

"Don't worry," Ally said. "They're probably dealing with some monsters. They will be fine. Carrie's got magic, Nomi is a ninja master, and Avril can handle herself."

"Just calm down, Cunningham," Alice chimed in. "Your boyfriend will be fine. Don't go mother hen on him. He's eight hundred years old! He's a big boy."

"I can't calm down," Randy muttered. "I'm the NINJA! I'm supposed to be helping, but I can't! My suit is useless against shadow monsters and I have no freaking knowledge about dimensions and prophecies! I'm useless…and pathetic…"

Randy stopped pacing, and looked down. Tears started blurring his vision, and his knees started shaking. All the negative emotions came rushing forward, filling Randy's mind with all the thoughts he ever came across.

'_You're pathetic…_'

'_You're not a normal teenager. You're the ninja! You should know better…_'

'_You're supposed to protect the innocent, not endanger them!_'

'_You are not worthy to be the Ninja…_'

'_You're going to fail because of your stupidity and ignorance…_'

"Randy!"

Randy snapped out of his thoughts. He looked and saw he was about to enter the River of the Broken. The purple-haired teen quickly backed away, running into Ally. The Greek/American girl caught the boy, keeping him upright.

"Randy," Ally said. "A-Are you okay? Dude, what the juice! You almost walked right into the river."

"I-I'm so not okay," Randy muttered. "Did you hear—?"

"The voices of the shadows?" asked Natalia as she and Alice walked up to them. "Yeah, thanks to you freaking out, you attracted some shadows. Next time, don't worry so much. Nomi is a Norisu. He's strong and powerful."

"He has weaknesses too," Randy objected. "I just…"

Alice clamped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"You are Randy fucking Cunningham," Alice said, dead serious. "You are the Ninja of Norrisville and a fucking bravest and stupidest hero Disney has ever created. So fucking what you can't use the suit? You can find _other_ ways to help out. You are _**not**_ useless. You _**are**_ worthy of being the Ninja. Randy fucking Cunningham, you fucking better man up and show everyone why you were chosen to become the Ninja!"

Everyone stared at Alice, completely astounded and in awe.

"Alice," Ally said, breaking the silence. "That was the most intelligent, most inspirational, and most amazing pep talk you ever gave. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"I always like this," Alice said, shrugging. "I just refuse to show it."

"Wow," Natalia said. "Maybe we shouldn't underestimate you anymore."

"Yes, yes you shouldn't," Alice said, smugly.

…

Avril was completely lost. The hallways were complete empty and all she could hear was whispering voices. She didn't know if she was where she started or if she had gone the wrong direction. The Dreamscape was probably messing with her mind, or maybe she was just being paranoid. Whatever the case, Avril knew she was lost.

"You are not gonna knock me down," Avril called out. "I am going to find Carrie and get out of here!"

She raised her middle fingers. "So, sit on it! And fuck you, Dreamscape!"

Avril twisted her ruby ring, and pulled it off. The ring turned into a bow, and a silver arrow appeared. Avril kept the bow up and pointed the arrow forward as she walked. Her footsteps echoed, and the air suddenly went warm. Her eyes darted around her, scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

"_Avril?_"

Avril yelped, and shot her arrow. It flew through the air, and embedded itself in a wall. Carrie stood a centimeter away from the arrow. Her purple eyes were wide with alarm, and her skin paled. The French girl glared at her, slowly marching up to Avril. The dark-haired girl gave a sheepish smile as Carrie grabbed her collar.

"Uh…hi Carrie," Avril said, meekly. "H-How ya doing?"

"_Que se passe-t-il!_" exclaimed Carrie, angrily.

"I'm guessing you're either saying 'what the fuck' or 'what the hell' in French," Avril said. "I'm sorry! I thought some shadow creature was coming to kill me in disguise."

"Do I look like a shadow creature that's coming to kill you?!"

"Um…no, but you look like you're going to kill me…"

"I'm debating on that," Carrie muttered. "Now, do you know how to get out of here?"

"Nope," Avril said. "But, let's just wing it and find out!"

Carrie groaned, rolling her eyes. Avril pouted, and freed herself from Carrie's death grip. Avril walked off, with Carrie following suit. The two walked down the halls, looking around. Carrie had out her staff, while Avril slung her bow over her shoulder to pull out her dagger. The hallway suddenly shifted, causing them to stop.

"What's going on?" Avril asked.

"The Dreamscape," Carrie answered.

Tall, dark trees towered high above their heads, their branches swaying slowly. Dirt, twigs, and leaves covered the forest ground, along with a few water puddles. The sky was hidden by the trees, though they knew it was night. The forest was dark, but fireflies and glowing white butterflies lit up the dark. A gentle, warm breeze flew through; the air was quiet and calm. Only, the situation was not calming at all.

Up ahead, a dark silhouette stood. It seemed to be staring at Carrie and Avril. The two girls drew their weapons, slowly walking up to the figure.

"Who are you?" Avril called out. "You better tell us or Carrie will go all magic-y on your butt!"

"Really?" Carrie hissed. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

"Perhaps," Avril said. "Or…I'm just being a jerk."

"Fuck you," Carrie said.

Avril just stuck her tongue out, and turned her attention back to the figure. When she turned, the figure was face-to-face with her. Avril screamed, and fell back. Carrie was about to help her, but the figure touched her shoulder and she froze in place.

"Hey!" Avril growled. "Who the fuck do you think you—?"

"I am a goddess," a familiar voice said. "A _certain_ goddess you free."

Avril looked up, and her jaw dropped. The figure gave a wicked smile, and blew something into Avril's face. Purple mist blew into Avril's face, causing the girl to fall back. Avril looked up at the figure, and then the world turned black.

….

Carrie was supposed to be the professional. She knew more things about dimensions than Avril and Nomi. She _knew_ what some of the monsters that were in the Land of Shadows. She was the _professional_ and they were the _rookies_. But, instead, she made a rookie move and now was trapped in the Dreamscape with some kind of…strange dream monster.

The dream monster had taken them to a cave. Avril was tied up and gagged. She was lying on the ground, out cold. Carrie was tied up, but wasn't gagged. She was sitting next to Avril, watching the monster with a killer glare. The monster was stroking a fire, humming to itself.

Carrie wasn't sure if it was a monster. All she knew that this creature was bad news.

The creature was a young woman, curvy and slim. The woman had delicate, heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, and ruby-red lips. Her skin was white as snow, looking soft and smooth. She had long, silky, dark hair that reached down to past her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing, emerald orbs that glowed with an unsettling light. She wore a dress made of dark silver fabric and raven feathers, with long, lace sleeves and a high collar. Around her neck, she wore a silver necklace with a raven-shaped pendant. A thorny, ebony tiara with ruby jewels rested on her head.

"Who are you?" Carrie asked. "And what do you want with us?"

"I am only here to speak with Avril," the woman said. "Oh, and for your information, I am not a monster. I am a _goddess_. I am Morgana, the goddess of Life and Death."

"The one Avril said she freed," Carrie muttered. "You're…I thought you were just a fairytale."

Morgana laughed. "Dear, who told you my story? Your mother, Deamata?"

Carrie nodded.

"She did not give you the whole story," Morgana said, looking away. "Sleep now, for this conversation is between me and Avril-Drew."

The goddess waved her hand, and Carrie was knocked out. At the same time, Avril quickly sat up and looked at Morgana. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she started yelling. But, the gag made the yells muffled.

"Don't waste your breath," Morgana snorted. "That gag is made of pure twilight. Impossible to get off…unless you are a child of Life, Death, or both."

Avril growled, and started thrashing. She stopped, and gave a look that said "_The bonds are made of twilight too, aren't they?_"

"Indeed," the goddess said. "Now, stop struggling. Aren't you the least bit curious about what I want to talk to you about?"

Avril sighed through her nose, and nodded.

"Then listen!" Morgana exclaimed. "It is about the Prophecy of Destiny. You are destined to succeed this quest. In fact, you are destined to succeed in the five quest involved in the four parts of the prophecy. I am the Dark One, meaning I am the villain the Chosen One fights in the prophecy. The last Chosen One, Xavier Walker, had to fight Beradon'na, the Dark One of the Prophecy of Fate."

Avril tilted her head, accidently letting out a confused-dog sound. Her eyes widen, and her cheeks turned pink. Morgana laughed, shaking her head.

"I see you're confused," Morgana observed. "I'm telling you that this is not going to be the last time we cross paths and fight. I will always fight you, try to convince you to become the Destroyer and not the Savior, and I will always be your enemy."

Morgana let out a sigh, and stood up. She walked over to Avril and gently grasped her chin. The goddess looked into the teen's eyes, and Avril saw many images flash through her mind. Most of the images showed Morgana inside the coffin, trying to break free and calling for her fathers.

"_Papa! Daddy! Please, save me! I'm scared! Papa! Daddy! Why aren't you coming to save me?!_"

Avril felt tears forming, her heart breaking when she heard young Morgana's scared voice. Morgana smiled, but it was forced and sad.

"I have my reasons for wanting revenge," Morgana said. "I also have reasons for why I am evil. It is your job to learn these reasons. In this quest, you shall learn my time trapped in the glass coffin here in the Land of Shadows. Not only will you save this dimension from an evil sorcerer, but you get to know your enemy. Just like how I got to know you."

Avril's eyes went wide. Morgana gently touched her forehead, and a light filled the whole room.

And then, Avril woke up.

….

**Just going to leave you at a cliffhanger! Because I know you guys hate it and I love you guys so much!**

**OH! And if you're confused about the ending, Avril woke up and escaped from the Dreamscape. That's what I meant.**

**Don't forget to review (or else I will rant again and threaten you guys)!**


	20. The Oracle of the Lake of Tears

**~The Oracle of the Lake of Tears~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RC9GN. I only own my OC's, the plot, and the Dimension Walkers. I will also apologize if there are any errors, mistakes, and/or typos.**

…..

And then, Avril woke up.

She instantly sat up, and looked around. She found herself sitting on a beach, with Carrie lying next to her. The Lake of Tears spread out before her, so Avril could guess they somehow ended up on an island in the middle of the lake. The sand on the beach was cherry blossom-pink, with seashells scattered around. Beyond the beach, there was a dense forest with tall, towering trees. A gentle sea-breeze felt blew through the beach.

Right where the forest and beach met, a small cottage was rest. The cottage was one-story, white with red trimmings. The porch had a swing and a table covered in dark purple cloth. On the table, a crystal ball was placed in the middle. A girl stood in front the cottage, sweeping the floor. The girl had long, cherry-red hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Her skin was peachy and her eyes were vibrant, emerald orbs. She looked about fourteen or fifteen, with a round face and freckles dotting her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved, candy apple-red turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and brown Mary Janes.

Avril slowly got up to her feet. She winced, and knelt down. The dark-haired girl looked over at Carrie, who was still sleeping soundly. She sighed, and grabbed the French by her armpits. Avril started dragging Carrie towards the cottage, where the girl had stopped sweeping and started running towards them.

"Thank fucking god," Avril sighed as the red-head helped her carry Carrie. "Carrie is heavy as fuck. Thank you…"

"Cheri," the girl said with a smile. "My name is Cheri."

"Thank you, Cheri," Avril said.

They got on the porch, and placed Carrie on the porch swing. Avril leaned against the railing while Cheri continued sweeping the floor. Avril watched as Cheri swept the floor, softly singing to herself. It was odd that a modern girl was living in the middle of a dark, dreary place. It made Avril wonder who she was and how she got here.

"I am a Diviner," the girl said, smiling towards Avril. "I am known as Cherīorakuru, the Oracle of the Lake of Tears. My mother was a DW, a Diviner, while my father is Lord Jaakuna kage, a proud member of the Dimensional Council."

"So…you a daughter of a god and a DW?" the dark-haired girl asked. "That's fricking awesome."

"I supposed it is…"

Avril looked back at Carrie, who was still sleeping peacefully. The purple-eyed girl was frowning in her sleep, muttering quietly. It was strange. Avril walked over and knelt in front of Carrie. She gently poked the girl's forehead, only resulting with Carrie shifted slightly. She frowned, slightly puffing her cheeks in frustration.

"She's been in the dreamscape without protection," Cheri said, clicking her tongue. "She needs her rest to regain the life force the Dark Fairies stole. Carolina will wake up soon, don't worry."

"So…Ananke was right when she said she was protecting me?"

Cheri sighed, and put the broom against the railing. It instantly stood upright, and began sweeping the floor itself. Avril stared at it, wide-eyed. But then, she just shrugged. It was surprising for her to be so comfortable with strange things at this point. She was a Dimension Walker, after all, so she had to learn how to accept that strange things will happen.

"Come, come," Cheri said, motioning Avril to sit with her at the table.

They sat at the table, facing each other. Cheri looked down at the crystal ball. The crystal ball was made of sparkling, see-through crystal, and it had mists of different colors swirling around inside. The red-head waved her hand above the crystal ball, and the mist revealed an image.

It showed Nomi throwing a bouquet of Bloody Roses at the bridge, making it shake. Dante appeared, and snatched up the roses. The spirit smirked, and said something Avril couldn't make out. Dante disappeared, and Nomi, Randy, Ally, Alice, and Natalia appeared on the other side of the bridge. Avril sighed in relief. Her friends were safe; they made it over the bridge. All they have to do now is to find her and Carrie and together find the Forest of Misery.

"You're going to need me for that," Cheri smiled. "I am the only one in the Land of Shadows who knows where the Forest of Misery is, since that place has been lost for centuries."

"What do you mean '_lost for centuries_'?"

Cheri just smiled. She waved her hand again, the image faded away. Inside the crystal ball, a new image appeared. This one made Avril stomach churn.

It was a forest, with towering, black trees with bare branches. The ground was covered with pure white snow. Snowflakes floated down, while a white fog rolled through the woods. Shadow figures of people and animals danced around the forest, singing sweet melodies. There was no sun, and the sky was dark blue mixed with black. A golden, amber moon shined, yet the forest was shrouded in darkness. It was creepy yet calming.

Morgana walked through the forest, smiling wickedly. Avril noticed her appearance had changed. She still had her delicate, heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, and ruby-red lips. Her skin was now creamy, milky-white. She had long, silky, dark hair; her curls cascading down to her waist. Her eyes were piercing, swirling pools of emerald mixed with obsidian. She wore a dress made of silvery, ebony silk and raven feathers, with long, lace sleeves and a high collar. Around her neck, she wore a silver necklace with a screech owl-shaped pendant. A tiara made of onyx and ruby jewels rested on her head. Her wings were larger, more powerful. The left wing was pure white, with the ends of the feathers gold. The right wing was ebony-black, with the ends of the feathers silver.

As the goddess walked, the shadows started following her. They chatted excitedly, and Avril got a good look of each of them.

They were not figures, but looked like actually humans and animals. The humans' skin was light grey, and their hair was ebony black. They were tall and slim, with milky-white eyes and sharp fangs. They reminded Avril of the Shadow People she met back Camp Walker, only they did not look very friendly. The animals, which were mostly wolves and ocelots, had pitch-black fur and golden amber eyes. They had razor sharp teeth, and their eyes screamed bloody murder.

They stopped at a cave, where different colored mists pooled out. Morgana stood in front of the mouth of the cave. The goddess smiled, and held out her hand. The shadows and the mist gathered, and a long, silvery-black staff appeared in her hand. She stomped the staff on the ground, and a pair of golden eyes peered out of the cave.

"_**Yes…?**_" a voice drawled.

Morgana laughed, and the image faded away. Avril slammed her hands on the table, and stood up. Cheri seemed unfazed as Avril glared down at her.

"Why did you stop!?" she exclaimed. "I need to know what's going to happen!"

"I can only show you want you are about to face," Cheri said. "I cannot show you everything, because no one can know everything about what they are going to face."

"Bullshit," Avril hissed. "I really don't have the fucking patience for this, alright? Morgana is messing with my head, and I want to know what her deal is!"

"You will learn more about Morgana as you go through the trial of the Prophecy of Destiny," Cheri stated, calmly. "Word to the wise, this quest is going to be the easiest thing you are going to face."

"Oracles!" Avril exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "The worst thing to ever happen to me!"

"I'm not the oracle you're going to meet," Cheri chuckled. "You're probably going to meet…two more oracles."

"Flipping, fricking, fucking fantastic," Avril growled.

She moved away from the table, and walked over to the railing. She tightly gripped the railing, looking down. The dark-haired girl closed her eyes, slowly breathing. Avril looked up, staring at the beach. The Lake of Tears looked more like an ocean than a lake. Waves crashed on to the beach, and a gentle sea breeze sprayed Avril in the face. It reminded her of going to the beach during a family trip to Los Angeles. Tears slowly started forming. Why was she thinking about a happy memory during an urgent quest?

Avril slowly walked off the porch, and towards the beach. She didn't realize she was crying, nor did she realize she was walking towards the water. She stopped, vaguely feeling the water soaking her feet. Her tears were falling freely, going down into the water. With each tear drop that fell into the water, the Lake of Tears glowed. Avril looked down, and saw a bony hand gripping her leg. She screamed, pulled out her dagger, Unity. She swung the dagger, decapitating the hand. There was a loud shriek, and the hand turned into sea foam. Avril gripped her dagger tightly, looking around for any other strange things. The water started bubbling, and figures started rising up from the water. Avril took a step back, pointing her dagger at the figures.

The figures were female, no doubt. They had creamy white skin, and angelic faces. Their bodies were slim and curvy, with no flaws whatsoever. They had long, blue-black hair and ocean-blue eyes. The females wore white, gossamer dresses that flowed like the air and golden necklaces and bracelets. They were smiling, but the smile didn't reach their eyes. Avril gripped her dagger so tightly, it quickly turned into a katana.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"_We are the Sirens of the Lake of Tears_," they said; their voices ethereal and raspy. "_We are only summoned when a powerful being cries and their tears fall directly into the lake. Thy tears summoned us…and now we shall destroy thou…_"

"How about, you don't destroy me and you go away?" Avril asked. "Because, I'm the Chosen One of the Prophecy of Destiny, my friend is the daughter of Deamata, and I have a katana that can kill you."

"_We will not leave_," the Sirens said in perfect unison. "_We cannot be killed. Only a child of a god or goddess can destroy us or you use a divine weapon…but none are present and you do not have a divine weapon! You shall perish, girl._"

"Blah, blah, blah," Avril said, rolling her eyes. "Let's skip the roar-play and get to the fun stuff!"

The Sirens roared, and charged. Suddenly, a blade went through a Siren. The Siren's eyes turned milky white, and she turned into sea foam. Randy appeared behind her, fully dressed as the Ninja. Avril laughed, smiling widely.

"You stole my line, Burgundy," Randy said. "But, whatever. Let's get to the fun stuff!"

Avril grinned, and turned back to the Sirens. She sprinted up to them, and swung her blade. Their head fell off, and they turned into sea foam. Randy dealt with the other Sirens, calling out Ninja moves and swinging his katana. The Sirens didn't stand a chance, and they all turned into sea foam. Avril and Randy worked in sync, swinging their swords and taking down Sirens. Avril didn't break a sweat, and Randy was having the time of his life.

"I am so glad I can use my suit again!" Randy called out. "I swear, it feels good to be the Ninja."

"Less talking," Avril yelled. "More slicing!"

Randy struck down the last Siren, and sighed. Around Avril and Randy was sea foam, slowly retreating back into the Lake of Tears. Avril's katana turned back into a dagger, and Avril placed it back in its sheathe. The dark-haired girl hugged Randy tightly, catching the boy off guard. The purple-haired teen smiled underneath his mask, and hugged Avril right back.

"How did you get here?" Avril asked once they broke apart.

"We found another bridge that led us to this island in the middle of the lake," Randy explained. "We walked through the forest and found a cottage. We were about to check it out when I saw you surrounded by these…things. I told Nomi to stay with the others and went to help you out."

"Great," Avril said. "We need to talk to Cheri about things."

Randy raised his brow. "Cheri? Who's Cheri?"

"Her full name's Cherīorakuru," Avril said. "She's the Oracle of the Lake of Tears. Cheri knows how to get to the Forest of Misery."

"Perfect," Randy said. "At least something is going our way on this quest…"

"Don't jinx it, Cunningham," Avril warned.

Randy just rolled his eyes. They walked back to the cottage, where everyone else was already chatting with Cheri. Carrie was awake, and was quietly chatting with Natalia. Nomi and Cheri were talking seriously, with Ally and Alice voicing out their questions. Randy came to Nomi's side, softly kissing his cheek. Nomi blushed, muttering under his breath about Randy being an embarrassing boyfriend. Avril stood in between Ally and Alice, earning a squeal from both girls.

After everyone shared their stories, they all looked at Cheri. Cheri was staring at Nomi, her smile sad.

"Young Norisu," she said. "You are going to face some hardships on this quest, as well as facing your past. But, all will come to a happy end."

"But how?" asked Nomi.

"For now," Cheri said, raising a hand, "your main concern is what awaits you in the Forest of Misery. Now that all of you are here, it is time for you go. Be ready and I hope you are not afraid of the dark."

"Wait," Avril said. "What are you—?"

Cheri waved her hand, and the shadows started gathering around them. They slowly started disappearing with the shadows, their vision going dark. The last thing Avril saw was Cheri smiling at her and saying one thing:

"Be wary of Morgana," the Oracle of the Lake of Tears warned. "She knows you better than you know yourself, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy-Hood."

And then, Avril was consumed by the shadows and her vision went black.

…

*****_**Cherīorakuru **_**(Japanese)**_** = Cherry Oracle**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's not long enough! I tried my best to make it as long as possible.**

**The next chapter will be a special one! It will be about Avril, Alice, and Ally's parents coming together and discussing what happens to their children! And yes, they are all Dimension Walkers and it will be a very interesting chapter with foreshadowing and some secrets being mention and vaguely revealed or described!**

**Please review and I will see you next time!**


	21. The Hood, the Kingfisher, and the Σοφία

**~The Hood, the Kingfisher, and the Σοφία Clans~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RC9GN. I only own my OC's, the plot, and the Dimension Walkers. I will also** **apologize if there are any errors, mistakes, and/or typos.**

….

"I think we have to face facts," Renee Demetria Burgundy said, running a nervous hand through her hair. "Robert, our daughter found out she's a Dimension Walker and she's at Camp Walker."

"This wouldn't have happened if we have told her when she was thirteen," Robert Alvin Burgundy said.

"I was scared, okay?!" exclaimed the frantic woman.

Renee was a good mother. She cared about her children and always helped them out. She loved them equally and told them not to be afraid of telling her what they were feeling. Renee worked her ass off as a detective. When people saw her and Avril together, they would say they looked nothing alike. But, it was true. Renee had curly, auburn hair that reached down past her shoulders. She had peachy skin and golden amber eyes. She was tall and slim, with a few curves. Renee was very athletic and lean. She was a Hood, after all. She was a hunter, a Dimension Walker, and a wolf-blood.

Robert was the cool dad. He was very caring and not too stern towards his children. He was a dork and a nerd, like his children. Robert was the history teacher at Avril's school, as well as the school's part-time librarian. Robert didn't look anything like Avril, either. He had dark, dirty blonde hair and stormy-grey eyes. He was tall and lean, with slightly tanned skin. Like his wife, Robert was a Dimension Walker. He came from a small clan, the Burgundy clan, who were Givers, Scribes, and Librarians.

The couple was at their house, both pacing in their living room. A boy sat on the couch, watching them with worried eyes. The boy was Carter Cameron Burgundy, Avril's little brother. He was a mixture of his parents. He had his mother's auburn hair and his father's stormy-grey eyes. He was skinny, but lean. His skin was peachy, with a slight tan. Carter watched his parents, occasionally pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Even though he was only eleven years old, he understood things better and knew more things than any of his classmates.

"Mom, Dad," Carter said. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sister has been gone for days, Carter," Robert said.

"Well I know that!" Carter exclaimed. "I just want to know what you guys are talking about. What's a Dimension Walker and what's Camp Walker? Why would Avril be there? Did you sent her to summer camp? Why didn't you send me there too?"

"It's nothing, Carter," Renee quickly dismissed.

"Renee!" Robert exclaimed.

"Robert, he's not thirteen yet!" Renee hissed.

Soon, the two started bickering loudly. Carter frowned, and ran out of the room. He quickly went up the stairs and ran to the phone in the upstairs hallway. Carter quickly grabbed the phone and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ear, and waited patiently. Soon, the other line answered.

"_This is Maxwell Σοφία_," an eleven-year-old boy answered.

"Max," Carter said. "It's me."

"_What's up, Cart?_" Max said, cheerfully. "_Your folks are arguing again?_"

"This time it's getting strange," Carter said. "It's time for a meeting. Bring PJ and meet me at Primrose Park at the swings, ASAP. I'll call the girls."

"_You got it boss_," Max said and hung up.

Carter sighed, and quickly got ready. When the little siblings got together, it was nothing good.

…..

"It's my entire fault," Jason Theseus Σοφία said, rubbing his temple. "If I hadn't kept my family clan a secret, our little Ally-bear wouldn't have gone missing. Dear gods…she probably fell down a Rabbit Hole and ended up in another dimension!"

"Jason," Alexandra Paris Σοφία chided, giving her husband a stern look. "Stop thinking about the worst case scenario. You know you always freak out when you think about the worse."

"I'm just scared, alright?" Jason sighed.

Jason was a good father. He was a kind, charitable man who worked at his wife's family business. He worked his way to becoming CEO, in fact. He was smart, as well as wise. It wasn't hard to identify him as a Giver. He had dark blonde, slightly tan skin, and stormy-grey eyes; the usual Giver look. He was tall and slightly muscular, like an athlete. Jason was from Greece, but moved to America after a fire incident when he was fourteen, which was how he met Alexandra.

Speaking of Alexandra, she too was a good mother. She was the typical stay at home mom. She was sweet and nice, and never said anything hateful towards anyone. She was very intelligent, and would substitute at Ally's school from time to time. Just like her husband, she was a Giver. Though, she didn't look like it. She had chestnut-brown hair with amber highlights, her curls cascading down to her hips. She had fair skin and round, owlish eyes that were pure brown. She was curvy, slim, and had a round face.

Ally took after her mother, but acted like her father. She was their eldest daughter, and they always worried about her. Now, she was missing and they knew that she probably found out about her Dimension Walker heritage. They sat in the living room. Jason was pacing back and forth, while Alexandra was cuddling with her son, Perseus Jayson.

Perseus Jayson, like Ally, took after his mother. He had chestnut hair, but no amber highlights. He had round, owlish eyes that were pure brown. He was small and skinny for a nine-year-old, but he made up for it with his intelligence. Perseus Jayson, or PJ, was very quiet that sometimes people mistake him for being mute.

"Momma," PJ said. "When's Ally coming home?"

"I don't know, my little gladiator," Alexandra sighed. "But, Papa's going to make sure she comes home safely."

"M'kay," the boy muttered.

Suddenly, a boy ran into the room and pointed at PJ. "We gotta go!" he exclaimed, loudly.

Jason jumped up in surprise, cursing in Greek. The boy was their older son, Maxwell Eli Σοφία. Max took after his father. He had dark blonde hair and stormy-grey eyes. His skin was peachy, with a slight tan. He was smart, as well as crafty. He was book-smart, as well as street-smart. All in all, he could be the nerd of the family as well as the trickster of the family.

"Max!" Alexandra exclaimed. "Don't scare us like that."

"Sorry, Mom!" the eleven-year-old apologize quickly. "Carter said we have to meet up at Primrose Park. Is it okay if I bring PJ?"

"Just don't get into trouble," Jason said. "It's bad enough your sister went missing…I don't want you to go missing too."

"Alright, Dad," Max said. "Come on, PJ!"

"Yay!" PJ exclaimed, jumping out of his mom's lap. "Adventure!"

Both boys rushed out of the house, while their parents decided to contact the Burgundy's.

…

Meanwhile, in the Kingfisher household, things were a bit calmer. A man was in the library, speaking to another man on the phone. The man had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a frown on his face. He spoke with a British accent, and used British terms. He was Will Scarlet Kingfisher, Alice's father.

"Are you sure you saw my Alice at the train station heading for Camp Walker?" he asked. "Bloody hell…"

A woman entered the library, standing next to the man. The woman had dark, yellow-blonde hair, light blue eyes, and fair skin. The woman was none other than Alice's mom, Jane Alice Kingfisher. She softly tapped the man's shoulder, getting his attention. Will looked at her and his frown melted away. He bid the other man on the phone goodbye and hung up. He reached over kissed his wife on the lips.

"Was that your friend, Will?" Jane asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, Jane," the man, Will, said. "He…confirmed Alice and her friends went to Camp Walker. We…we should've told her when she came of age…"

He frowned, looking away. Jane shook her head, and grasped his chin. They locked eyes, staring deeply at each other. It was no surprise that they were a couple. Jane had met Will on an adventure to Wonderland. He was a palace guard, proudly protecting the Royal Family of Wonderland. Jane was a girl who had no idea she was a Dimension Walker. She had fallen in love with the story of "Alice in Wonderland". So, of course, she discovered a rabbit hole and thought it could take her to Wonderland. It was true, and she ended up in the Royal Family's garden, landing right on top of Will. The rest was history.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and two girls marched right in. The taller girl walked right up to her parents, smiling widely. She had long, curly yellow-blonde hair and pure brown eyes. She wore a dark pink dress, light pink sweater cardigan, and black Mary-Jane shoes. She wore a headband with a large, snow-white bow. The girl looked about eleven years old, a bit tall for her age.

"Annabelle Willow Kingfisher," Jane said, with a slight smirk. "What is it, sweetie? Your dad and I were having a very important conversation."

"Can me and Sarah go to Primrose Park to meet with Carter, Max, and PJ?" Annabelle asked; her British accent light and sweet.

Behind her, an eight-year-old girl looked up at Jane with large eyes. The little girl had straight, medium brown hair and bright, blue eyes. She wore a baby-blue "Alice in Wonderland" shirt underneath a white sweater cardigan, black jeans, and dark blue Mary-Jane shoes. The little girl was holding a plush white rabbit in arms, close to her chest.

Jane knelt down, and smiled towards the girl.

"You really want to go with your sister, Sarah?" Jane asked.

"Yeah Mama," Sarah smiled. "I wanna play with PJ!"

Jane chuckled, and ruffled both her daughters' hair. "Go on, then."

Both girls cheered, and rushed off.

….

Primrose Park was usually very active during the summer. But today, no one was around. Everyone was busy searching for Avril-Drew Burgundy, Ally Σοφία, and Alice Kingfisher. The girls have been missing for days, making everyone believe there was a kidnapper on the loose. Parents kept their children inside, or came alone with them.

Carter was glad he had the cool parents because they let him go anywhere he wanted without being watched. Bad things never happened to him, oddly. It was like something was protecting him, like a guardian angel. Of course, that was a silly thought. He knew that was just fiction. But, Carter loved to pretend fiction was reality sometimes.

The young boy headed towards the Japanese Gardens, towards Sakura River. The park was quite large, so it had sections. Japanese Gardens was one of those sections. It had its own river and lake, as well as a mini-waterfall. Carter arrived at Ruby Bridge, which was over Sakura River. Japanese cherry blossom trees grew at the river's bank, making cherry blossom petals fall into the water. The river was covered in pink petals, along with lily pads floating along.

Max and PJ arrived first. The boys looked over the bridge, grabbing falling petals and tossing them into the river. Annabelle and Sarah arrived, joining the boys in their game. They all were laughing and smiling, while throwing petals at each other and chasing after one another. Soon, they all sat down by a willow tree. PJ and Sarah fell asleep on their older siblings' laps, while Carter sat between Max and Annabelle.

"What's going on, Cart?" asked Annabelle, worriedly. "Were your folks fighting again? You know they stop eventually, right?"

"I know that," Carter sighed, staring up at the sky. "But this time they said…weird things…"

"Like?"

"They said Avril was a 'Dimension Walker' and she went to some place called Camp Walker," Carter muttered.

"Camp Walker?" Max asked. "I heard that name before…"

"Really?" said Carter and Annabelle, in unison.

"Yeah," Max said. "Mom and Dad were talking about it before the last week of school. They said something about taking me, PJ, and Ally there in July."

"Why would they want to take you to a summer camp?" Annabelle asked. "Summer camp is boring!"

"And how would you know?" Carter asked. "You never been to a summer camp before!"

Carter and Annabelle soon started bickering, smacking each other and calling each other names. Max rolled his eyes, and looked down at PJ. PJ and Sarah had disappeared. Max frantically looked, until he saw Sarah and PJ sitting by Sakura River. They were playing with the cherry blossom petals and splashing the water. Max sighed, shaking his head.

"Where are you, Ally?" Max muttered to himself. "Are you really at a summer camp? Or is it something else?"

...

Later that day, the Burgundy's, Σοφία's, and Kingfisher's went over to the Burgundy's home. Their kids were having a sleepover, and were all sleeping in Carter's room. The adults sat in the living room, all wearing a sober expression.

"We all know why were here," Renee said. "Avirl, Ally, and Alice...have most likely learned about their Dimension Walker heritage and gone to Camp Walker."

"Also...a quest has been issued," Will added. "Five Dimension Walkers and two cargo went into the Land of Shadows."

"Who are the Dimension Walkers?" Jane asked.

Will frowned deeply. "Natalia Olivia Wayne the daughter of Overseer, Carolina Laura Crescent the daughter of Deamata, a Giver, a Rabbit, and an undetermined."

Renee paled. "An undetermined?" she asked.

"They think she is a Mixed from Hood clan," Will explained. "But there is something about her aura that is...off."

Renee covered her mouth, shaking her head. Her eyes turned watery, and she leaned against Robert. The others looked at her, confused.

"I knew this would happen," Renee said, shakily. "I knew this would happen yet I kept her from it. Robert, I'm a terrible mother!"

"Renee, don't talk like that!" Robert scolded. "It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is!" Renee insisted. "If it wasn't for that goddamn god...Avril would've of...been...normal..."

Renee broke down in sobs. The others looked at them, beyond confused. Robert looked at them, and sighed.

"You better swear to your clans' honor and name you won't tell a soul," Robert said.

They nodded, crossing their hearts. Robert sighed, and told them the whole story.

"Alright, it all started when me and Renee when hunting..."

...

**HELLO BITCHES, I'M BACK FROM HIATUS!**

**AND TO CELEBRATE ME COMING BACK, I SHALL LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER THAT I WILL NOT EXPLAIN UNTIL LATER IN THE SERIES. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DID YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO REVEAL SECRETS THIS EARLY IN THE SERIES? YOU GUYS ARE HILARIOUS!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter that introduced Avril, Ally, and Alice's families!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**See you next time!**


	22. Author's Note

Okay, I've stated before that I will be making changes for "The Dimension Walker" (TDW) series. Well...I'm here to annoucne something big.

Originally, this was the series plan with the worlds that goes with it:

**Book 1: In the World of RC9GN (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) **

**Book 2: Journey Through the Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) **

**Book 3: Chaos Stirring and Duat Fading (The Kane Chronicles)**

**Book 5 _(Part 2)_: War of the Nine Realms (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)**

**Book 4 _(Part 1)_: Darkness Rising (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)**

BUT...now I'm making major changes.

Here is the new line-up and their worlds: (NOTE: BOOK 1 WILL NOT CHANGE)

**Book 1: The Pearl of Chaos (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja)**

**Book 2: The Shadows of the Past (The Maze Runner)**

**Book 3: The Chaos Lord (The Kane Chronicles)**

**Book 4 _(Part 1_): The Rise of Darkness (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)**

**Book 5 _(Part 2)_: The Dark Savior (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus)**

This means...I'm going to be rewriting the TDW series.

PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT!

I'm rewriting the first book because I had big plans for this series. And, looking back at the first book, I realized this was NOT going in the way I wanted it to go. So, I'm gonna rewrite the first book and post it again.

Please, check out my tumblr (I'm thegirlwiththecrimsoncloak) to see updates about the rewritten version!

I hope you guys will check it out!

**~_Ari_**


End file.
